El triunfo del amor
by Soley
Summary: AU.Un hombre misterioso le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello en su primera noche en la playa.Cuando Sakura descubre que se trata de Syaoran Li,amenaza con denunciarlo, pero ¿de que podía acusarlo después de responder a sus besos con pasión devoradora?
1. Chapter 1

El triunfo del amor.

_Aclaraciones: esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de una novela (mi favorita), sólo que me la imaginé con estos personajes… y bueno, he aquí lo hecho. Los lugares, procedencias y algunos personajes no serán cambiados, ya que no lo veo necesario._

_Los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

_Y lamento si hay errores en las descripciones de éstos… es la primera historia que adapto (y que publico), por lo que os pido, tened paciencia__._

Summary:

Un hombre misterioso le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello durante su primera noche en la playa. Cuando la intrépida Sakura Kinomoto descubrió que se trataba del millonario Syaoran Li, amenazó con denunciarlo a la policía. Pero, ¿de que podía acusarlo después de responder a sus besos con una pasión devoradora? Lo único que en realidad le había robado era el corazón.

Había viajado por todo el mundo, pero nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como la que había ido a pasar las vacaciones a casa de sus vecinos. Sakura se había mostrado valiente y juiciosa a pesar de tener un cuchillo en el cuello. ¿Tendría Syaoran valor para amar a una mujer por la que ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

I

El cielo estaba radiante, de un azul intenso y perfecto, como una acuarela de una tarde de verano. Una suave brisa mecía las rosas en el jardín. La niebla oculta las montañas a lo lejos. Impregnado en el aire, un olor a rosas, mar y césped segado. Sakura exhaló un suspiro de placer, se apoyó un poco más sobre la barandilla de la terraza y, simplemente, contempló el paisaje.

Le costaba creer que sólo hiciera un día que había dejado atrás los rascacielos de Nueva York. ¿De veras había sido la mañana anterior cuando se había resguardado de una gélida llovizna de abril montando en un taxi para ir al aeropuerto? Sólo un día. Parecía imposible ir de un mundo a otro en sólo un día.

Pero ahí estaba, de pie en la terraza de una villa en la isla Lesbos. En vez de un día lluvioso, un sol brillante le daba la bienvenida a Grecia. Una calma serena reinaba en contraste con el estrépito y los atascos de Nueva York. Si supiera pintar, se dijo Sakura, pintaría esa vista y la llamaría _Silencio_.

-Adelante –respondió al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Después de inspirar profundamente una vez más, se dio la vuelta con desgana.

- Ya estás de pie y vestida- Tomoyo, un hada morocha y bajita, entró seguida por una asistenta.

- Servicio de habitaciones – dijo sonriente Sakura mientras la asistenta colocaba la bandeja del desayuno sobre el cristal que cubría una mesa-. Apuesto a que no me va a costar nada acostumbrarme a estos lujos. ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó a Tom después de oler el delicioso aroma de las fuentes que acababa de destapar la asistenta.

- Sólo al café- Tom tomó asiento, se alisó la falda de su vestido de seda y examinó detenidamente a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella.

Una melenita de largos y lacios cabellos sueltos, entre rubia y castaño clara, le acariciaban los hombros. Sus ojos verdes eran casi demasiado grandes para aquel rostro delicado. De nariz recta, pómulos marcados y boca de largos labios anchos, la cara quedaba rematada por una barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda. Era una cara de ángulos y contornos con los que más de una modelo habría soñado. Una cara fotogénica si Sakura hubiese tenido paciencia para permanecer sentada el tiempo suficiente para fotografiarla.

No conseguiría, se dijo Tom, más que un borrón colorido, la imagen corrida de Sakura girándose hacia lo siguiente que llamara su atención.

- ¡Estás guapísima, Sakura! Me alegro un montón de que por fin hayas venido.

- Ahora que estoy aquí – contestó Sakura, desviando los ojos hacia la vista que ofrecía la terraza-, no entiendo por qué lo he retrasado tanto. _Efxaristo_- añadió mientras la asistenta le servía el café.

-Presumida. ¿Sabes lo que tardé yo en conseguir decir un simple hola, qué tal? No, mejor no te lo digo – dijo Tom de buen humor, moviendo una mano antes de que Sakura pudiera hablar. Los diamantes y zafiros de su anillo de boda reflejaron la luz del sol-. Llevo tres años casada con Eriol y viviendo en Atenas y Lesbos y todavía me cuesta hacerme entender. Gracias, Zena- añadió, despidiendo a la asistenta con una sonrisa.

- Porque te empeñas en no aprender – Sakura mordió con fruición una rebanada de tostada. Más que tener hambre, descubrió de pronto, estaba _muerta _de hambre-. Si te abrieras un poquito, las palabras acabarían entrándote.

- Eso lo dices tú- Tom arrugó la nariz-, que hablas diez idiomas.

- Cinco.

-Cinco son cuatro más de los que necesita cualquier persona racional.

- No si esa persona racional se gana la vida de intérprete –le recordó Sakura antes de hincarle el diente a los huevos-. Además, si no supiese griego, no habría conocido a Eriol y tú no serías Tomoyo Hiragizawa. El destino es algo extraño y maravilloso –sentenció con la boca llena.

-Desayunar filosofando. Es una de las cosas por las que te echaba de menos. La verdad es que no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si no hubiese estado en casa cuando Eriol apareció. No nos habrías presentado- Tom dio un sorbo de café y se animó a prepararse una tostada con muy poca mermelada-. Seguiría despachando botellitas de coñac.

- Tom, cariño, cuando algo tiene que ser, tiene que ser. Me encantaría apuntarme el mérito de vuestro bendito matrimonio, pero una breve presentación no fue responsable de lo que luego montasteis –Sakura cortó un trozo de salchicha, miró a su bonita amiga y sonrió-. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que perdería a mi compañera de habitación en menos de tres semanas? Nunca he visto a dos personas ir tan rápido.

-Decidimos que nos conoceríamos después de casarnos –Tom esbozó una cálida sonrisa-. Y lo hemos hecho.

-¿Dónde está Eriol ahora?

-Abajo, en el despacho –Tom se encogió de hombros y dejó la mitad de la tostada en su plato-. Estará construyendo otro barco o algo así.

- Lo dices como si estuviese construyendo una maqueta –contestó Sakura tras soltar una risotada-. ¿No se supone que cuando te casas con un millonario tienes que volverte orgullosa y presumir de marido?

-¿Ha, si? Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer –le siguió la broma Tom-. Lo más probable es que esté ocupadísimo las próximas semanas. Un motivo más para alegrarme de que hayas venido –añadió tras terminarse el café.

-Necesitas una compañera de póquer.

-No creas –Tom esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Eres la peor jugadora de póquer que conozco.

- Ya será menos – Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Puede que hayas mejorado. En cualquier caso –prosiguió Tom, ocultando con la taza de café lo que ya era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-, no es por ser ingrata con mi país de adopción, pero es maravilloso estar con mi mejor amiga, una estadounidense de pura cepa.

-_Spasibo._

-En inglés, en inglés. A mi me hablas en inglés. Y conste que sé que eso no era griego. Pero tienes que desconectar: olvídate de tus traducciones gubernamentales para la ONU estas cuatro semanas –Tom se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa-. Dime la verdad, Sakura, ¿nunca tienes miedo de interpretar algún matiz mal y provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

-¿Quién, yo? –Sakura abrió los ojos-. Imposible. De todos modos, el truco es pensar en el idioma que interpretas. Es muy sencillo.

-Sí, seguro –Tom se recostó-. En fin, ahora estás de vacaciones, así que sólo tienes que pensar en inglés. A no ser que quieras discutir con el cocinero.

-No tengo la menor queja de él –aseguró Sakura justo antes de terminarse los huevos.

-¿Qué tal tu padre?

-Fantástico, como siempre –Sakura se sirvió más café. Estaba contenta, relajada. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se permitía el lujo de tomarse tiempo para una segunda taza de café? Pero, como Tom había dicho, estaba de vacaciones. Y haría todo lo posible por aprender a disfrutarlas-. Te manda un beso de su parte y me ha pedido que le lleve una botellita de licor de anís cuando vuelva a Nueva York.

-Si es que vuelves –Tom se levantó y dio unos pasos por la terraza. El borde del vestido le rozaba el suelo al andar-. Voy a encontrarte una buena pareja para que te quedes en Grecia.

-Nos sabes cuánto te agradezco que me soluciones me vida sentimental –contestó Sakura con ironía.

-No es nada. ¿Para qué estás las amigas? –repuso Tom sin tomar en cuenta el sarcasmo de su amiga. Luego apoyó la espalda contra la barandilla de la terraza-. Dorian es un buen candidato. Es uno de los mejores hombres de Eriol y es realmente atractivo. Rubio y bronceado, con un perfil para salir en las monedas. Lo conocerás mañana.

-¿Debería avisar a mi padre para que vaya preparando la dote?

-Lo digo en serio –Tom se cruzó de brazos y miró la sonrisa de Sakura con el seño fruncido-. No pienso dejarte escapar sin pelear. Voy a llenarte los días de sol y playa, te voy a plantar delante de las narices de decenas de hombres irresistibles. Hasta que te olvides de que Nueva York y la ONU existen.

-Ya me las he quitado de la cabeza… hasta dentro de cuatro semanas –Sakura se echó en pelo hacia atrás, de modo que le cayese sobre los hombros-. Así que plántame delante de las narices a quien quieras. Estoy a tu merced. ¿Me vas a llevar a rastras a la playa esta mañana?, ¿vas a obligarme a estar tumbada sobre la arena y a tomar el sol hasta conseguir un bronceado fabuloso?

-Exacto- Tom asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta-. Cámbiate. Te espero abajo.

Media hora después, Sakura decidió que le iba a gustar dejar que Tom intentase lavarle el cerebro. Arena blanca y agua azul. Se sumergió con suavidad entre las olas. Que el trabajo la tenía atrapada: ¿no era eso lo que le decía su padre? Estaba viviendo para el trabajo en vez de al revés. Sakura cerró los ojos y giró hasta tumbarse sobre el agua boca arriba. Entre las presiones del trabajo y la desagradable ruptura con Yue, pensó, necesitaba una transfusión de paz.

Yue había pasado a formar parte de su pasado. A Sakura no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que su relación había sido más rutina que apasionada. Ambos se habían limitado a cumplir los requisitos del otro. Ella había buscado la compañía de un hombre inteligente; él, una mujer atractiva y con estilo, cuya imagen lo ayudase en su carrera política.

Si lo hubiera amado, reflexionó Sakura, difícilmente habría podido pensar en él con tanta objetividad, con tanta… frialdad. No sentía dolor, no se sentía sola. Más bien, debía reconocerlo, se sentía aliviada. Pero, tras el alivio, había empezado a tener la vaga sensación de estar desorientada; sensación a la que Sakura no estaba acostumbrada y que, sin duda, no le agradaba.

La invitación de Tom no había podido ser más oportuna. Y aquello, pensó al tiempo que habría los ojos para contemplar el cielo, era el paraíso. Sol, arena, rocas, flores… el recuerdo susurrante de los dioses y diosas de la antigüedad. Turquía, con sus misterios, estaba muy cerca, separada tan sólo por el ancho golfo de Edremit. Sakura cerró los ojos de nuevo y podría haberse quedado dormida si la voz de Tom no la hubiera interrumpido.

-¡Sakura! Algunas personas tenemos la necesidad de comer cada cierto tiempo.

-Siempre pensando en comer.

-Y ten cuidado con el sol –continuó Tom desde la orilla-. Te vas a quemar.

-De acuerdo, mamá –Sakura nadó de vuelta, se puso de pie cuando ya no había profundidad y se sacudió como un perrillo mojado-. ¿Cómo es que puedes bañarte y tomar el sol y seguir pareciendo como si estuvieses preparada para un salón de baile?

-Comiendo –respondió Tom sin perder tiempo en explicaciones-. Venga, Eriol suele escaparse de los barcos para comer.

Cuando terminaron, Sakura pensó que podría acostumbrarse a comer en terrazas. Disfrutaron de una sobremesa relajada con fruta y café con hielo. Sakura notó que Eriol Hiragizawa seguía tan fascinado con su mujercita, pequeña y morocha, como tres años antes, cuando la había conocido en Nueva York.

Aunque por la mañana le había quitado importancia a las palabras de Tom, sentía cierto orgullo por haber sido ella quién los había unido. Una pareja perfecta, se dijo. Eriol tenía mucho encanto, era un hombre morocho, de nariz aguileña, con una cicatriz sobre una ceja. No era más que unos centímetros más alto que la media, delgado y de porte aristocrático; el complemento perfecto para la belleza morocha y delicada de Tom.

-No sé cómo puedes dejar esto por nada -le dijo Sakura-. Si esto fuese mío, no me iría por nada del mundo –añadió, mirando hacia el horizonte del mar y las montañas.

-Marcharse es bonito. Así puedo volver y encontrar el paisaje más hermoso. Es como una mujer –Eriol se llevó la mano de Tom a la boca para besarla-. Cuesta separarse, pero al regresar la encuentras más bella.

-Estoy convenciéndola de que se quede –comentó entonces Tom, entrelazando los dedos con los de Eriol-. Voy a hacer una lista con todos los candidatos presentables en cien kilómetros a la redonda.

-No tendrás un hermano, ¿verdad, Eriol? –le preguntó Sakura, lanzándole una sonrisa.

-Sólo hermanas. Lo siento.

-Entonces olvídate, Tom.

-Si no logramos casarte, Eriol tendrá que ofrecerte un puesto en su oficina de Atenas.

-La contrataría sin dudarlo –dijo él-. Hace tres años no conseguí convencerla. Y mira que lo intenté.

-Esta vez tenemos un mes para convencerla –Tom lanzó una mirada de conspiración hacia Eriol-. De momento, mañana nos la llevaremos a dar una vuelta en yate.

-Estupendo –accedió encantado él-. Pasaremos un día fantástico. ¿Te parece, Sakura?

-No sé, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada de hacer cruceros –contestó Sakura sonriente y con ojos luminosos-, pero ya que a Tom le apetece, trataré de no aburrirme mucho.

-Que buena persona que eres –bromeó la amiga.

Pasaban pocos minutos de la medianoche cuando Sakura enfiló hacia la playa de nuevo. No había conseguido dormirse, pero acogió de buen grado el insomnio, tomándolo como una excusa para salir a dar un paseo.

Era una noche clara. La luna estaba partida por la mitad, pero emitía una luz blanca que bañaba las copas de los cipreses, bajando hacia la playa. El olor de las flores, penetrante, exótico y misterioso a la luz de la luna.

Desde algún lugar a lo lejos, oyó el murmullo de un motor. Un pescador noctámbulo, pensó sonriente. Debía ser toda una aventura pescar bajo la luna.

La playa formaba un ancho semicírculo. Sakura dejó la toalla y el vestido sobre una roca. Luego se metió en el agua. Al contacto con la piel, resultaba tan fresca y sedosa que Sakura fantaseó con la posibilidad de quitarse también el pequeño bikini que llevaba. Mejor no, pensó sonriente. Pera qué tentar a los fantasmas de los dioses antiguos.

Aunque la idea de explorar los alrededores la seducían, se mantuvo dentro de los límites de la bahía, conteniendo el impulso de recorrer las calas. Seguirían allí a la mañana siguiente, se recordó. A plena luz del día. Nadó con suavidad, imprimiendo a sus brazadas el impulso justo para mantenerse a flote. No había ido a hacer ejercicio.

Incluso cuando empezó a notar que se quedaba fría continuó en el agua. Había estrellas reflejándose en el mar, y silencio. Un silencio inmenso. La sorprendió darse cuenta de que, sin saberlo, había estado buscándolo.

Nueva York parecía alejada por más que un continente; parecía hallarse a siglos de distancia. Y, por el momento, le gustaba esa sensación. Allí, en Grecia, podría abandonarse a todas esas fantasías que nunca parecían apropiadas con el ajetreo del día a día. En Grecia podría permitirse creer en dioses antiguos, caballeros de brillante armadura y piratas apuestos. Sakura rió antes de sumergirse en el agua u volver a sacar la cabeza. Dioses, caballeros y piratas… lo más probable sería que eligiese al pirata si la dejaban elegir. Los dioses eran demasiados sanguinarios y los caballeros, demasiado corteses; pero un pirata…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Se preguntaba cómo había acabado pensando en esas cosas. Debía ser influencia de Tom, decidió. Sakura se recordó que no quería piratas ni ningún otro hombre. Lo que quería era un poco de paz.

Suspiró, se puso de pie, con el agua llegándole a la altura de la rodilla, y dejó que las gotas le resbalaran por el cabello y la piel. De pronto, tenía frío, pero un frío estimulante. Sin ponerse el vestido, se sentó en la roca, sacó un peine del bolsillo y se lo pasó distraídamente por la cabeza. La luna, arena de playa, el mar… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Durante un breve instante, se sintió en total armonía con su espíritu y con la naturaleza.

Se llevó un susto mortal cuando una mano le amordazó la boca con fuerza. Sakura forcejeó, pero un brazo le rodeaba la cintura; un tejido áspero rozó su piel desnuda. Sintió que la arrastraban de la roca y luego se encontró pegada contra un torso firme y musculoso.

¿Violación? Fue el primer pensamiento claro que pasó por su cabeza antes de que le entrara el pánico. Sakura empezó a patalear a ciegas mientras la empujaban hacia unos árboles. Apenas penetraba la luz debajo de ellos. Peleó con todas sus fuerzas, atacando con las uñas, clavándola allá donde podía, y sólo sintió una pequeña satisfacción cuando oyó un pequeño gruñido de dolor junto a la oreja.

-Ni una palabra –le ordenaron en griego. Sakura estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque cuando sintió que la sangre se le helaba. El brillo de un cuchillo captó un rayo extraviado de luna justo antes de que el hombre la tirara al suelo, aplastándola con su cuerpo-. Gata salvaje… Estate quieta y no tendré que hacerte daño. ¿Entendido?

Paralizada de miedo, Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Permaneció totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos pegados al cuchillo. En ese momento no podía hacerle frente, pensó disgustada. En ese momento no, pero de alguna manera, de algún modo, averiguaría quien era y se las pagaría.

Aunque ya no sentía el pánico inicial, el cuerpo seguía temblándole mientras esperaba. Parecía que estuviese transcurriendo una eternidad, pero él no se movía, no hablaba. Todo estaba tan silencioso que podía oler las olas rompiendo suavemente en la orilla a unos pocos metros. Encima, entre las hojas, las estrellas seguían brillando. Debía ser una pesadilla, se dijo. No podía estar ocurriendo realmente. Pero cuando intentó cambiar de postura bajo el hombre, la presión de su cuerpo resultó de lo más real.

La mano que le tapaba la boca le impedía respirar con normalidad y empezaba a ver colores borrosos bailoteando delante de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza para no desmayarse. Hasta que oyó hablar de nuevo, dirigiéndose a alguien a quien no podía ver.

-¿Qué oyes?

-De momento nada –respondió una vos ruda y tensa-. ¿Se puede saber quién es? –añadió, refiriéndose a Sakura.

-Da igual. Ya nos encargaremos de ella.

Un zumbido estruendoso en los oídos le dificultaba comprender el griego. ¿Cómo que se encargarían de ella?, ¿Qué significaba eso?, pensó, mareada de nuevo por el miedo y la falta de aire.

El segundo hombre dijo algo sobre las mujeres en vos baja y furiosa. Luego escupió al suelo.

-Tú estate atento y aguza el oído –ordenó el que tenía retenida a Sakura-. Y déjame a mí la mujer.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –susurró de pronto el segundo hombre.

Sakura notó que el hombre que la sujetaba se tensaba, pero no apartó la vista del cuchillo en ningún momento. Lo estaba agarrando con más fuerza; notaba que lo estaba apretando por el mango.

Pasos. Resonaron en las escaleras de piedra de la playa. Al oírlos, Sakura empezó a forcejear de nuevo con la fuerza del pánico y la esperanza. El hombre emitió un leve gruñido y cargó el peso del cuerpo sobre ella. Olía a mar. Al cambiar de postura, Sakura captó un vislumbre de su cara, iluminada por un rayo de luna. Era un rostro de facciones angulosas, con una boca de labios apretados y ojos alertas. Ojos duros, fríos e implacables. La cara de un hombre preparado para matar. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Sakura mientras su cabeza empezaba a flotar. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Síguelo –le ordenó a su compinche. Sakura oyó un ligero frufrú entre las hojas-. Yo me ocupo de la mujer.

Los ojos de Sakura se desorbitaron al ver el brillo afilado del cuchillo. Tragó saliva y le supo amarga. El mundo se puso a dar vueltas y luego desapareció.

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, plata sobre fondo negro. El mar susurraba. La arena le escocía bajo la espalda. Sakura se apoyó sobre un codo e intentó despejarse. ¿Se había desmayado?, ¿De veras había llegado a desmayarse? ¿O se había quedado dormida y, simplemente, lo había soñado todo? Se frotó las sienes con los dedos y se preguntó si sus fantasías sobre piratas le habrían provocado alucinaciones.

Un leve sonido la hizo ponerse de pie. No, había sucedido en realidad y su agresor estaba regresando. Sakura se preparó para el combate a medida que veía la sombra acercarse. Antes había aceptado la muerte como algo inevitable, sin ofrecer resistencia; pero esa vez lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

La sombra soltó un simple gruñido cuando Sakura lanzó el puñetazo. Luego la capturó de nuevo y volvió a tirarla contra la arena.

-¡Por Dios!, ¡estate quieta! –ordenó enfurecido el hombre mientras ella intentaba arañarle la cara.

-¡Ni hablar! –replicó Sakura, igualmente furiosa. Siguió revolviéndose y peleando hasta que el hombre la inmovilizó tumbándose encima de ella. Sin aliento, sin miedo, Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

De pronto, el hombre se fijó en su rostro y frunció el ceño.

-No eres griega –dijo en inglés con una mezcla de sorpresa e impaciencia-. ¿Quién eres?

-No es asunto tuyo –Sakura trató, en vano, de soltarse, pero él la tenía sujeta por las muñecas.

-Deja de retorcerte –ordenó él, apretándola con más fuerza todavía. No estaba pensando en lo fuerte que él era o en lo frágil que era Sakura, sino en que no se trataba de una simple nativa que había aparecido en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto. Su profesión la había enseñado a conseguir respuestas y adaptarse a las complicaciones-. ¿Qué hacías en la playa a medianoche?

-Nadar –contestó Sakura con agresividad-. Hay que ser muy tonto para no imaginárselo.

El hombre soltó un exabrupto y cambió de posición mientras ella seguía moviéndose debajo él.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡estate quieta! –exclamó mientras la observaba con absoluta concentración. Lo cierto era que la había visto salir del mar. Quizá estuviese diciendo la verdad-. Así que nadando… Eres estadounidense… Griega no, desde luego –añadió, hablando para sí mismo más que para Sakura, que no dejaba de moverse. ¿No estaban esperando los Hiragizawa la visita de una estadounidense? No podía haber elegido un momento más inoportuno.

-Tú tampoco –dijo ella entre dientes.

-Soy mitad griego –contestó el hombre mientras hacía unos rápidos reajustes mentales. La invitada estadounidense de los Hiragizawa dándose un baño a la luz de la luna… Tendría que actuar con cuidado si no quería que se armara un buen escándalo. De repente, esbozó una sonrisa radiante-. Me has engañado. Creía que entendías lo que decía.

-Entiendo perfectamente –replicó Sakura-. T no pienses que vas a poder violarme tan fácilmente ahora que no tienes el cuchillo.

-¿Violarte? –repitió estupefacto el hombre. Soltó una risotada tan súbita como la sonrisa anterior-. No se me había ocurrido. En cualquier caso, no saqué el cuchillo por ti, Afrodita.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me tiras al suelo?, ¿por qué me pones el cuchillo en la cara y casi me asfixias? –contestó ella. La furia era mucho más satisfactoria que el miedo, de modo que le dio rienda suelta-. ¡Aparta! –añadió al tiempo que le daba un empujón, pero sin conseguir desplazarlo.

-Enseguida –accedió él de buen grado. La luz de la luna la iluminaba. Una cara preciosa, pensó, aprovechando que se paraba a analizarla. Seguro que era una mujer acostumbrada a que los hombres la admirasen. Quizá pudiera reconducir la relación recurriendo a un poco de su encanto masculino-. Sólo puedo decir que lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte.

-¿Para protegerme? –Sakura dio un nuevo tirón, pero no consiguió soltarse.

-No había tiempo para delicadezas, señorita. Mis disculpas si mi… técnica no ha sido muy refinada –dijo el hombre con serenidad, como si diera por descontado que ella se mostraría comprensiva-. Dime, ¿qué hacías aquí afuera sola, sentada en una roca y peinándote el pelo?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –contestó Sakura, a la que no le había pasado por alto el tono seductor del hombre. También la expresión de sus ojos se había suavizado.

Tanto que casi creía que se había imaginado la dureza que había intuido en ellos entre las sombras. Pero todavía notaba la presión de sus manos apretándole las muñecas-. ¡Suéltame o me pongo a gritar!

Si se detenía a mirarlo, la mujer tenía un cuerpo tentador. Aún así, el agresor se levantó, encogiéndose de hombros. Todavía tenía trabajo pendiente para esa noche.

-Perdón por los problemas que pueda haberte causado –se disculpó mientras Sakura se ponía de pie y se sacudía la arena pegada a la piel.

-¿Y ya está? ¡Tendrás cara dura! O sea, que me tiras al suelo, me amordazas, me pones un cuchillo en la cara y luego me pides disculpas como si me hubieras pisado el pie –dijo indignada ella. De pronto, se serenó, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó-: ¿Se puede saber quién eres y a qué ha venido todo esto?

-Toma. Iba a dártelo cuando me atacaste –dijo el hombre después de agacharse para recoger el vestido de Sakura. Sonrió mientras se lo ponía. Una lástima cubrir un cuerpo tan esbelto y apetitoso-. Quién soy no tiene importancia ahora mismo. En cuanto al resto… no puedo explicártelo –añadió encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

-Estupendo –murmuró disgustada Sakura. Luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de la playa-. Ya veremos qué le parece todo esto a la policía.

-Yo que tú no lo haría.

Aunque había contestado en voz baja, el consejo sonó más como una orden. Sakura dudó. Giró a los pies de las escaleras para mirarlo. En ese momento, no estaba amenazándola. Y no sentía miedo, sino la autoridad que aquel desconocido irradiaba. Era bastante alto, notó de repente. Y la luna hacía travesuras con su rostro, haciéndolo parecer cruel de pronto y encantador un segundo más tarde. En ese momento, mostraba una expresión confiada y malévola al mismo tiempo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Sakura recordó la potencia de sus músculos. Aunque en ese instante estaba de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros tranquilamente, conservaba un halo de poder. Un halo que no podía disimular por más que sonriera o adoptase una pose desenfadada. Malditos piratas, pensó Sakura con un poco de aprensión. Había que estar loca para encontrarlos atractivos. En vista de que se sentía vulnerable, lo ocultó desafiándolo:

-Puede que tú no lo hicieras, pero yo haré lo que me dé la gana –replicó alzando la barbilla al tiempo que regresaba hacia él.

-Por supuesto. Si te gusta complicarte la vida… Yo prefiero no hacerlo. Soy un hombre sencillo –respondió el hombre antes de examinar su cara con detenimiento. Sin duda, decidió al instante, no estaba ante una mujer corriente-. Interrogatorios, informes que rellenar, horas perdidas con papeleos. Para que luego, aunque consiguieras mi nombre, nadie te creería Afrodita. Nadie-añadió sonriente.

No le gustaba su sonrisa… ni el tono seductor con el que la llamaba por el nombre de la diosa. No se fiaba del calor que le recorría las venas de repente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –arrancó Sakura. Pero el hombre la acalló, cubriendo la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

-Y no te he violado –dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ambas manos, hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos no la oprimían como antes, sino que se deslizaban con suavidad sobre la piel de Sakura. Tenía ojos de bruja, pensó él, y cara de diosa. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía perder la oportunidad-. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera había sucumbido al deseo de hacer esto.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó con ardor y asombrosa dulzura. La tomó desprevenida. Sakura le dio un empujón, pero sin convicción, más como reacción refleja que disgustada realmente. Aquel hombre conocía las debilidades de las mujeres. Y la fue acercando y ablandando con maestría, sin recurrir a la fuerza.

La fragancia salada del mar la envolvía por fuera, como un calor, un fuego abrasador la consumía por dentro. El hombre exploró su coca con la lengua hasta que el corazón de Sakura empezó a palpitar salvajemente contra los latidos rítmicos y firmes de él. Sabía mover las manos, las cuales deslizó bajo las anchas mangas del vestido para acariciarle los brazos y la curva de los hombros.

Al ver que ya no se resistía, le mordisqueó los labios como si quisiera extraerles todo el sabor. Despacio, sin prisas. La provocaba con la lengua, la retiraba y luego volvía a introducirla entre los labios de Sakura para atormentarla y saborearla. Por un momento, Sakura tuvo miedo de volver a desmayarse en sus brazos.

-Un beso no puede considerarse un delito penal –murmuró él contra su boca. Era más dulce de lo que había imaginado y, pensó azotado por el deseo, mucho más letal-. No me importaría correr el riesgo de darte otro.

-No –Sakura recuperó el juicio de repente y lo apartó-. Estás loco. Y más loco todavía si crees que voy a dejar pasar esto. Pienso…-dejó la frase en el aire después de llevarse la mano a la garganta en un gesto nervioso. La cadena que siempre colgaba de su cuello había desaparecido. Sakura miró hacia el suelo, luego levantó los ojos hacia él para fulminarlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué has hecho con mi colgante? –preguntó ella-. Devuélvemelo.

-Me temo que no lo tengo, Afrodita.

-Devuélvemelo –insistió Sakura. No podía estar más enojada. Dio un paso al frente con decisión-. Para ti no vale nada. No conseguirás más que unos dracmas por él.

-No te he quitado el colgante. No soy un ladrón –respondió ofendido el desconocido-. Si quisiera robar algo de ti, seguro que habría encontrado algo más interesante que un colgante.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada basilisca y levantó una mano para darle una bofetada. Él le sujetó la muñeca, lo que no hizo sino añadir frustración al enfado.

-Parece que el colgante te importa –dijo él con voz suave, pero agarrándola con firmeza-. ¿Qué es?, ¿un regalo de un amante?

-Un regalo de alguien a quien quiero. Aunque no espero que un hombre como tú lo entienda –replicó Sakura. Dio un tirón y logró soltarse-. No pienso olvidarte –le prometió. Luego se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras de la playa a toda velocidad.

El hombre la siguió con la mirada hasta que la oscuridad se la tragó. Segundos después, regresó hacia la orilla.

Continuará…

_Bueno, he aquí el primer capi, a ver si les gusta… soy nueva en esto, aunque hace como 2 años aprox. Que estoy leyendo fics… y bueno… decidí que, aunque no sean de mi propia creación (ya que no tengo mucha imaginación), quería aportar algo… _

_Lo tenía pensado desde hace algún tiempo el adaptar esta historia, pero no encontraba los personajes… ya que me gusta respetar las verdaderas personalidades de estos… je, je, lamentablemente, no conozco mucho la serie card captors, pero en los fics que he leído pude apreciar varios comportamientos, y muchas similitudes, otras no tantas… pero también vi que Syaoran y Sakura en todos los fics siempre tienen algún tipo de discusión… y… digamos que esta historia me cayó como anillo al dedo… je, je…_

_ Lo lamento, pero no me animé a cambiar sus lugares de origen… por lo que espero comprendan, acepten a Tom y Saku como estadounidenses, y a los demás personajes también sus nuevos lugares de procedencia… je, je, en verdad lo siento… _

_Sinceramente espero que les agrade… de ser lo contrario… bueno, me pondré un poco triste, pero la seguiré publicando hasta terminarla…_

_Vuelvo a aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, es de una gran novelista estadounidense… por lo que tampoco espero halagos o felicitaciones… con sólo un "quiero/espero la conti" me basta… je, je, n.n _

_Bien, no me extiendo más, hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

El triunfo del amor.

II

El sol era un foco de luz blanca. Los rayos acariciaban la superficie del agua. Sakura sesteaba en una hamaca del yate, mecido por el ligero bamboleo del mar.

En medio de un plácido duermevela, se preguntaba si el baño a la luz de la luna y el encuentro con aquel hombre habrían sido un sueño. Los cuchillos, los músculos y los besos derretidores no tenían cabida en el mundo real. Debían de formar parte de una de esas extrañas ensoñaciones que tenía cuando las prisas y las presiones del trabajo y de la ciudad amenazaban con abrumarla. Siempre las había considerado una válvula de escape particular. Inofensivas, pero absolutamente secretas. Jamás se le había ocurrido compartirlas con Yue ni contárselas a ninguna compañera de trabajo.

De no ser porque el colgante había desaparecido y por los moretones que tenía en los brazos, Sakura habría terminado creyendo que todo había sido el resultado de una imaginación demasiado productiva.

Suspiró, se tumbó boca abajo para broncearse la espalda y colocó las manos en forma de almohada para reposar la cabeza. La piel, pegajosa de crema protectora, le brillaba. ¿Por qué les estaba ocultando aquella locura de incidente a Tomoyo y Eriol? Sakura frunció el ceño, tensó y destensó los hombros. Sus amigos se horrorizarían si les contaba que la habían asaltado. Ya veía a Eriol haciéndole de guardaespaldas durante el resto de su estancia en Lesbos. Se aseguraría de que emprendiese una investigación… complicada, agotadora y lo más probable infructuosa. Sakura odió al desconocido, consciente de que éste había tenido razón.

Además, ¿qué podría decirle a la policía aunque decidiese denunciarlo? En realidad, no la había herido ni había cometido agresión sexual alguna contra ella. No recordaba que la hubiese amenazado y no tenía la menor idea de por qué había sucedido aquello. Por otra parte, ¿qué había sucedido?, se preguntó. Un hombre la había arrastrado hasta unos arbustos, la había retenido por algún motivo sin explicación y luego la había dejado marcharse sin hacerle daño.

La policía griega no vería el beso como un acto delictivo. Y no le habían robado. No tenía forma humana de demostrar que aquel hombre le había quitado el colgante. Y, maldita fuera, añadió tras exhalar un suspiro, por más que quisiera atribuirle todo tipo de faltas, no le parecía que encajase con el perfil de un simple ladronzuelo. De hecho, aquel hombre no tenía nada de simple. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hiciese, lo hacía a lo grande… y lo hacía bien.

De modo que, ¿qué podría hacer? Si, la había asustado y enfadado, lo segundo a consecuencia de lo primero probablemente; pero ¿eso era todo?

Cuando lo detuvieran, en caso de que lo lograran, sería su palabra contra la de ella. Y, de alguna manera, Sakura tenía la impresión de que la palabra del desconocido tendría más peso que la suya.

De acuerdo, le habían dado un susto, habían lastimado su orgullo. ¿Y qué? Sakura se encogió de hombros y cambió la posición de la cabeza sobre las manos. No merecía la pena darles un disgusto a Tom y Eriol. Quizá se había encontrado con un hombre que se volvía loco cuando había luna llena. En cualquier caso, no era más que otra extraña aventura en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto. Lo mejor sería archivarla y olvidarla.

Cuando oyó los pasos de Eriol por las escaleras que daban a la cubierta, Sakura apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y le sonrió. A su lado, en una hamaca, Tom se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo.

-Parece que se ha amodorrado con el sol –comentó Eriol tras subir el último escalón. Luego se sentó en una silla junto a su esposa.

-Yo casi me quedo dormida también –Sakura bostezó, estiró los brazos para desperezarse y se giró para colocar la hamaca en posición sentada-. Pero no quería perderme nada –añadió mirando hacia el agua. Se fijó en una elevación de tierra que se divisaba a lo lejos. La isla parecía flotar, insustancialmente como la bruma.

-Chíos –la informó Eriol, siguiendo la mirada de Sakura. Luego cambió la dirección del brazo y esperó a que ella se girara-. Y la costa de Turquía.

-Está pegada –dijo Sakura-. Parece como si pudiera ir nadando.

-En el mar, las distancias pueden resultar engañosas. Tendrías que ser una nadadora experta. Aunque remando es más fácil. Hay quien cree que es beneficioso estar tan cerca –dijo Eriol y se echó a reír al ver la cara de incomprensión de Sakura-. Por el contrabando, inocente. Sigue siendo una práctica muy habitual, a pesar de que el castigo es severo –añadió mientras se encendía un cigarro de tabaco negro.

-Contrabando –repitió Sakura, intrigada. En seguida asoció la palabra con los piratas y, de repente, frunció el ceño. El contrabando era un asunto feo, se recordó, y en absoluto romántico.

-La costa –Eriol hizo otro gesto con el brazo mientras sostenía el cigarrillo con elegancia entre dos dedos-. Bahías, penínsulas, islas y calas… Se puede acceder al interior desde muchos puntos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Si, era un asunto feo. No estaban hablando de coñac francés ni jamón ibérico.

-¿Opio?

-Entre otras cosas –respondió Eriol sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Te da igual? –preguntó Sakura con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? –contestó él tras dar una calada larga.

Desconcertada por la indiferencia de su amigo, se sentó más recta.

-¿No te preocupan las cosas con las que se trafica cerca de tu casa?

-Sakura –Eriol extendió las manos como rindiéndose al destino. Un mechón de pelo rubio rebrilló bajo el sol-. Lo que a mí me preocupe no va a cambiar lo que lleva pasando desde hace siglos.

-Aún así, saber que se cometen delitos prácticamente en el patio trasero de tu casa…-Sakura se detuvo y pensó en las calles de Manhattan. Tampoco era el barrio más pacífico del mundo-. No sé, suponía que te desagradaría –finalizó.

Los ojos de Eriol se iluminaron con un brillo divertido antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Yo lo dejo en manos de la policía y las autoridades. Dime, ¿estás disfrutando de tu estancia de momento?

Sakura hizo ademán de responder directamente; luego se aseguró de borrar el ceño que le arrugaba la frente. No tenía sentido preocupar a Eriol con lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Esto es maravilloso. Ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto a Tom.

Eriol sonrió y le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

-Ya sabes que quiere que te convenzamos para que te quedes. A veces me siento culpable por no ir a verte a Estados Unidos más a menudo.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, Eriol –Sakura se puso las gafas de sol y se volvió a relajar. Después de todo, el contrabando no tenía que ver con ella-. Tom es feliz. Se le nota.

-Lo sería más si estuvieras aquí.

-Eriol –Sakura sonrió ante los intentos del marido de Tom por complacer a su esposa-, no puedo venirme aquí a haceros compañía, por mucho que os quiera.

-¿Sigues trabajando para la ONU? –preguntó entonces él. Apenas cambió el tono de voz, pero Sakura captó el matiz. Eriol había pasado a hablar de negocios.

-Me gusta lo que hago. Se me da bien y es un desafío interesante.

-Soy un empresario generoso, Sakura; sobre todo, con personas con tanto talento como tú –Eriol soltó una bocanada de humo-. Hace tres años te pedí que trabajaras para mí. Te aseguro que me habría tomado más tiempo en tratar de convencerte si no hubiera estado… distraído –terminó sonriente, apuntando con la barbilla hacia Tom.

-¿Distraído? –preguntó esta de pronto. Se subió las gafas de sol a la frente y miró por debajo de ellas.

-¿Nos estabas espiando? –Sakura puso cara de resignación-. Está claro que no tienes remedio. Tus modales han sido siempre espantosos –añadió mientras una azafata uniformada aparecía con tres copas con hielo y las colocaba cobre la mesa.

-Tienes unas semanas para pensártelo –insistió Eriol, cuya tenacidad era una de las virtudes con la que más éxito había cosechado en el trabajo-. Pero te lo advierto: Tom va a ser mucho más persistente que yo con la solución del marido. Y soy el primero que piensa que una mujer necesita un hombre que le dé seguridad –añadió justo antes de agarrar su copa.

-¡Mira que eres griego! –contestó Sakura.

-Me temo que uno de los candidatos de Tom se va a retrasar –continuó él sin inmutarse-. No se nos unirá hasta mañana. Vendrá con mi prima Nakuru.

-Genial –dijo Tom con sarcasmo y Eriol frunció el ceño.

-A Tom no le cae bien Nakuru, pero es de la familia –comentó él. La mirada serena que le lanzó a su esposa indicó a Sakura que ya habían discutido al respecto con anterioridad-. Tengo una responsabilidad.

Tom agarró su copa y exhaló un suspiro de aceptación. Luego acarició brevemente la mano de Eriol.

-Tenemos una responsabilidad –corrigió ella-. Nakuru es bienvenida.

El ceño de Eriol se transformó en una mirada amorosa tan deprisa que Sakura no pudo evitar burlarse de ellos:

-¿Es que nunca discutís? Quiero decir, ¿no os dais cuenta de que no es saludable mantener tanta armonía?

-Tenemos nuestros momentos –dijo Tom sonriente, mirando por encima de la copa-. Hace una semana estuve enfadada con él durante… como poco quince minutos.

-¡Qué tragedia! –exclamó Sakura con ironía.

-¿Qué pasa? –Intervino Eriol-. ¿Crees que un hombre y una mujer deben pelear para tener una buena relación?

-No –Sakura negó con la cabeza y rió-. Soy yo la que tiene que pelear para estar en forma.

-Oye, no has mencionado a Yue en ningún momento. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Tom –Eriol reprendió a su esposa por su intromisión simplemente con el tono en que pronunció su nombre.

-No, no importa Eriol. No es un problema. Al menos eso espero –Sakura agarró su copa, se puso de pie y se acercó a la barandilla del yate. Miró la copa y frunció el ceño, como si no estuviera segura de qué contenía-. La relación no funcionaba. Todo era muy previsible, siempre hacíamos las mismas cosas y ni siquiera era consciente de que no nos hacíamos felices. De pronto, me di cuenta de que no estaba satisfecha y decidí cortar antes de acomodarme a una vida rutinaria.

-Ahora tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a algún hombre que te sorprenda –comentó Tom. Se alegraba de que su amiga hubiese roto con Yue y ni siquiera trató de disimularlo.

Sakura contempló el ligero oleaje del mar antes de responder:

-No tengo intención de caer rendida a los pies de Dorian, ni de ningún otro en el que hayas pensado, simplemente porque Yue y yo ya no estemos juntos.

-Eso espero –contestó Tom animada-. Le quitarías toda la gracia si ése fuese el único motivo –añadió sonriente.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de afectuosa exasperación y volvió a mirar hacia el mar.

Las montañas de Lesbos se alzaban sobre el agua. Escarpadas, firmes, eternas. Sakura distinguió a lo lejos las paredes blancas de la villa de Eriol. Pensó que la villa era como una virgen ofrecida a los dioses: elegante, clásica y femenina. Más arriba había una estructura gris irregular con vistas al mar; de hecho, estaba situada sobre un saliente rocoso y parecía colgar sobre el mismo mar. Como si estuviese desafiando a Poseidón, aferrada al acantilado. A Sakura le pareció arrogante, altiva, masculina. La vegetación que crecía alrededor no suavizaba su aspecto, sino que le añadía un toque de belleza.

Había más edificios: otra villa impecablemente blanca, casitas de campo reunidas y un par de viviendas de diseño más sofisticado; pero las dos primeras destacaban por encima de las demás. Una era elegante; la otra, salvaje.

-¿De quién es? –Preguntó Sakura, señalando la villa gris-. Es increíble.

Tom siguió la mirada de su amiga, sonrió, se levantó y fue junto a ella.

-Debería haber imaginado que te gustaría. Tiene mucha vida. Syaoran Li, aceite de oliva y, más recientemente, importación y exportación -Tom miró el perfil de Sakura-. Puede que lo incluya en la cena de mañana si está libre, aunque no creo que sea tu tipo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es mi tipo? –quiso saber Sakura.

-Alguien con quién puedas discutir. Que te dé muchas sorpresas y sobresaltos para no caer en la rutina.

-Vaya, me conoces demasiado bien.

-En cuanto a Syaoran, es elegante y no cabe duda de que tiene su encanto. No es tan guapo como Dorian, pero no le falta atractivo –Tom deslizó una uña sobre la barandilla. Se quedó callada unos segundos, como tratando de recordarlo con más precisión-. Tiene los pies en la tierra y, sin embargo, vive en esa casa. Vamos, que es raro. Tiene treinta y pocos y heredó el negocio del aceite de oliva hace casi diez años. Luego empezó con las transacciones de importación y exportación. Parece que le va bien.

-Tom, sólo quería saber de quién era la casa, no una biografía del dueño.

-El resto de la información forma parte de mis servicios –Tom sacó un mechero y encendió un cigarrillo-. Quiero que tengas una idea clara de tus opciones.

-El caso es que me atrae más una casita de campo, con huerta y un horno para hacer pan.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Porque lo que no se os ha ocurrido a Eriol ni a ti es que esté a gusto soltera, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, una mujer moderna e independiente. Sé utilizar un destornillador, cambiar una rueda pinchada…

-Deja de protestar.

-Tom…

-¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero, Sakura?

Ésta exhaló un suspiro de frustración y dio otro trago a su copa.

-Maldita sea –murmuró.

-Venga, déjame que me divierta –Tom le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la mejilla-. Total, al final todo está en manos del destino, como tú dices.

-A esto se le llama caer en mis propias redes –dijo Sakura-. Está bien, tráeme a todos los Dorians, Syaorans y Lysanders que te apetezca.

-¿Lyzander?

-Es un nombre bonito, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, ya veré si te encuentro uno –contestó sonriente Tom al tiempo que le daba un golpecito al cigarro para tirar la ceniza.

-Tom…-Sakura dudó unos segundos-, ¿va mucha gente a la playa donde nos bañamos ayer? –preguntó con naturalidad.

-Pues… no, la verdad es que no. Prácticamente, sólo la usamos la familia Li y nosotros. Tendría que preguntarle a Eriol si es propiedad privada de alguien. Nunca me lo he planteado. Es una zona aislada y sólo se puede acceder fácilmente con las escaleras que hay entre las dos propiedades –Tom se colocó un mechón de pelo negro tras la oreja-. Ah, y luego está la casita esa que Syaoran alquila de tanto en tanto. Ahora vive un estadounidense. Un tal Tsukishi… no. Tsukishiro, Yukito Tsukishiro, un poeta o pintor, algo así. Todavía no lo conozco. ¿Por qué?, ¿estabas pensando en hacer nudismo?

-Sólo por curiosidad –contestó Sakura arrepentida por haber despertado la curiosidad de su amiga. Si quería archivar el incidente de la noche anterior y olvidarlo, más valía no sacarlo a colación-. Me encantaría acercarme a la villa esa. El arquitecto debía de estar un poco loco: es fabulosa –añadió, apuntando hacia la villa gris de estructura irregular.

-Utiliza tus encantos con Syaoran y consíguete una visita guiada –le sugirió Tom.

-Puede que lo haga –Sakura miró la villa. Se preguntó si Syaoran Li sería el hombre cuyas pisadas había oído la noche anterior mientras la mantenían retenida tras los arbustos-. Si, puede que lo haga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche, Sakura dejo abiertas las puertas de la terraza. Quería disfrutar del calor y las fragancias que llegaban del exterior. La casa estaba en silencio salvo por el tictac de un reloj que marcaba la hora. Por segunda noche consecutiva, no podía pegar ojo. ¿De veras dormía la gente cuando estaba de vacaciones?, se preguntó. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Se sentó ante una mesita de madera que había en su dormitorio a escribir una carta. Desde algún punto entre la casa y el mar, un búho ululó dos veces. Se paró a escuchar, con la esperanza de oírlo cantar de nuevo, pero no oyó más que silencio. ¿Cómo podía describir lo que sentía al ver el Monte Olimpo alzándose sobre el mar?, ¿sería posible encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reflejar aquella belleza tan imponente, majestuosa e intemporal?

Sakura se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que pudo al explicarle sus impresiones a su padre. Él la entendería, se dijo mientras sacaba un folio. ¿Quién iba a entender mejor sus arrebatos fantasiosos que el hombre del que los había heredado? Y, pensó sonriente, seguro que se divertiría cuando leyera los esfuerzos de Tom para casarla y que se quedara a vivir en Grecia.

Se puso de pie, se estiró una vez, se giró y se chocó con un torso potente. La mano que le cubrió la boca fue más delicada en esa ocasión y el hombre la miró con una sonrisa en los ojos. Sakura notó que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y luego caía al vacío como un ascensor al que le hubieran cortado los cables de sujeción.

-_Kalespera, _Afrodita. Si me prometes que no gritarás, eres libre.

Sakura se resistió, intentó soltarse por instinto, pero él la sujetó sin esfuerzo al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja con expresión irónica, como diciéndole que no podría escaparse y preguntándole si aceptaba el trato. Parecía un hombre capaz de discernir si podía fiarse de la palabra de una persona o debía desconfiar de ella.

Sakura forcejeó unos segundos más, pero, al verse impotente, acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. El hombre la soltó al instante.

Sakura tomó aire para gritar, pero luego lo soltó, limitándose a exhalar un suspiro de frustración. Había dado su palabra y una promesa era una promesa, aunque se tratara de un pacto con el diablo.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Las parras que suben a tu terraza son resistentes.

-¿Has subido trepando? –preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y admiración. Las paredes eran escarpadas y la altura de vértigo-. Tienes que estar loco.

-Es posible –dijo él sonriente.

No parecía fatigado por la escalada. Estaba despeinado, pero tampoco lo había visto peinado nunca. Un ligero vello ensombrecía su barbilla. Sus ojos tenían un brillo aventurero que la atraía por más que Sakura intentara resistirse. Con la luz de la lámpara, podía verlo con más claridad que la noche anterior. Sus facciones no eran tan duras como había pensado. De hecho, tenía una boca bastante bonita, pensó disgustada.

-¿Qué quieres?

El hombre le sonrió de nuevo y deslizó la mirada por todo su cuerpo con descaro. Sakura sólo llevaba un camisón pequeño, de escote amplio, que apenas le cubría los muslos. Notó la mirada insolente del hombre y que éste estaba justo entre ella y el armario. En vez de reconocer su posición de inferioridad, alzó la barbilla.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

-Mi trabajo consiste en averiguar cosas –respondió él. En silencio aprobó la valentía y el espíritu combativo de Sakura tanto como su cuerpo-. Sakura Kinomoto, estás visitando a Tomoyo Hiragizawa. Estadounidense, vives en Nueva York. No estás casada. Trabajas de intérprete para la ONU. Hablas griego, inglés, francés, italiano y ruso.

Sakura trató de no abrir demasiado la boca ante aquel asombroso resumen de su vida.

-Un resumen muy conciso –dijo con sequedad.

-Gracias. No me gusta dar rodeos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo?

-Eso está por saberse todavía –contestó el hombre, mirándola con atención. Quizá pudiera contratarla para sus propios fines. El envoltorio era bueno, muy bueno. Y, lo más importante en esos momentos, también lo era su cabeza-. ¿Estás disfrutando de tu estancia en Lesbos?

Sakura lo miró un instante antes de negar con la cabeza. No, no se trataba de un maleante o un violador. De eso estaba segura. Y si era un ladrón, lo cual dudaba, no era un ladrón corriente. Hablaba demasiado bien, se movía demasiado bien. Tenía encanto, un aura magnética a la que costaba resistirse, y una arrogancia impresionante. En otras circunstancias, quizá hasta le habría gustado.

-Ya tienes agallas para venir aquí después de lo de anoche.

-Me siento halagado –contestó él.

-De acuerdo –Sakura apretó los labios, se dirigió a las puertas de la terraza y lo invitó a salir con un gesto de la mano-. Te he prometido que no gritaría y no he gritado. Pero no tengo intención de estar aquí de pie, dando conversación a un lunático. ¡Fuera!

Sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre se sentó en el borde de la cama y examinó a Sakura.

-Admiro a las mujeres con palabra –dijo mientras estiraba las piernas-. De hecho, eres admirable en muchos sentidos, Sakura. Anoche mostraste sentido común y valor, dos cualidades difíciles de encontrar reunidas.

-Perdona si no me siento adulada.

El hombre notó el tono sarcástico de su voz, pero, por sobre todo, captó el cambio de sus ojos. En realidad, no estaba tan enfadada como pretendía.

-Ya te pedí disculpas –le recordó y sonrió de nuevo.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro prolongado. Le entraron ganas de odiarlo por tener ganas de echarse a reír cuando debía estar furiosa. ¿Quién demonios era? Desde luego, no era un violador desequilibrado por el que lo había tomado en un primer momento. Y, definitivamente, no era un vulgar ladrón. Entonces, ¿quién era? Sakura se frenó antes de preguntárselo. Mejor mantenerse en la ignorancia.

-No me pareció una disculpa de verdad.

-Si hago un intento más… sincero, ¿aceptarías mis disculpas?

Sakura se obligó a no sonreír.

-Si las acepto, ¿te irás?

-Con lo agradable que es tu compañía –protestó en broma el hombre.

Sakura no pudo evitar que un brillo de humor asomase a sus ojos.

-Agradabilísima.

-¿No me crees? Me haces daño, Afrodita.

-Lo que me gustaría es hacerte picadillo y descuartizarte. Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿te vas?

-Pronto –el hombre se levantó. ¿Qué sería la fragancia que emanaba Sakura?, se preguntó. Era dulce, pero no demasiado dulce… Jazmín, decidió. Le pegaba. El desconocido se acercó a la cómoda para juguetear con el espejo de mano de ella -. Mañana te presentarán a Dorian Zoulas y a Nakuru Hiragizawa… Hay pocas cosas de la isla que se me escapen –añadió y esa vez sí que dejó a Sakura boquiabierta.

-Ya veo –convino ésta.

El hombre notó cierta curiosidad en el tono de voz de ella. Justo lo que había esperado conseguir.

-Quizá, en otra ocasión, me digas qué tal te han caído.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, más por asombro que por rechazarlo.

-No tengo intención de que haya otra ocasión, ni de chismorrear contigo. Ni si quiera sé por qué…

-¿Por qué no? –la interrumpió él.

-¡No te conozco! –contestó frustrada-. Ni siquiera conozco a Dorian y a Nakuru. Y te juro que no entiendo cómo puedes…

-¿Y a Eriol? –La interrumpió de nuevo-. ¿Lo conoces bien?

Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ahí estaba, con un camisón diminuto, charlando con un loco que había trepado hasta la terraza de un tercero.

-Mira, no voy a hablar de Eriol contigo. No pienso hablar de nadie ni de nada contigo. Márchate.

-Bueno, dejaremos eso para otro momento también –el hombre avanzó hacia Sakura-. Tengo algo para ti –añadió al tiempo que se echaba una mano al bolsillo derecho de los vaqueros. Cuando la sacó, relució un pequeño medallón de plata con su cadena.

-¡Lo tenías!- Sakura fue a recuperarlo, pero el desconocido apartó la mano y la miró enfurecido.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy un ladrón –dijo con firmeza. Sakura retrocedió un paso. El hombre notó que había hablado con demasiada dureza y que la había intimidado un poco-. Volví y lo encontré entre los arbustos. Aunque me temo que he tenido que reparar la cadena –añadió con más suavidad. Luego le ofreció el colgante y Sakura se lo puso en el cuello.

-Eres un agresor muy atento –murmuró.

-¿Crees que me alegra haberte hecho daño?

Sakura notó un escalofrío. Aquel hombre había dejado de bromear. Volvía a ser el hombre con el que se había enfrentado entre las sombras. Un hombre violento que apenas controlaba su genio.

-¿Crees que lo pasé bien asustándote?, ¿haciéndote pensar que podía asesinarte? ¿Crees que me agrada ver los moretones que tienes en el brazo y saber que te los he hecho yo? No tengo por costumbre hacer daño a las mujeres.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? –replicó Sakura, envalentonada.

El hombre la miró a los ojos. Desde luego, la mujer tenía agallas. Y era preciosa. Suficientemente guapa para convertirse en una distracción cuando no podía permitirse una.

-No sé quién eres ni en qué líos andas metido –continuó ella. Los dedos le temblaron un poco mientras terminaba de colgarse la cadena, pero consiguió hablar despacio y con calma-. Y, la verdad, me da igual con tal de que me dejes en paz. En otras circunstancias, te daría las gracias por haberme devuelto el colgante, pero no me parece apropiado. Puedes marcharte igual que has entrado.

El hombre tuvo que contener un impulso de estrangularla. No solía verse en la situación de estar ante una mujer medio desnuda en su habitación y que le pidiera que se fuese tres veces en la misma noche. Lo que quizá le habría resultado divertido de no ser porque estaba luchando por controlar un fogonazo de puro y simple deseo.

-Eres muy valiente, Sakura –dijo él al ver que ésta seguía alzando la barbilla desafiantemente-. Creo que nos iría muy bien a los dos juntos –añadió al tiempo que extendía un dedo hacia su cuello para acariciar el medallón. Entonces frunció el ceño. Maldijo en voz baja, apretó la cadena y la miró a los ojos.

-Te he dicho que te vayas –insistió Sakura, tratando de no hacer caso al ritmo al que, de pronto, le latía el corazón. No estaba asustada. Y tampoco era rabia lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Luego -respondió él y soltó la cadena-. Pero antes, en vista de que no ofreces, permíteme que tome la iniciativa.

De nuevo, Sakura se encontró entre los brazos de aquel hombre. No fue el beso seductor y juguetón de la noche anterior. Esa vez la devoró. Nadie la había besado así jamás, como si conociese hasta su último secreto. Seguro que sabría, de alguna forma, dónde necesitaba que la tocaran.

La oleada de pasión que la azotó la dejó demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar, demasiado hambrienta como para razonar. ¿Cómo podría desearlo?, ¿cómo podría querer que un hombre así la tocara? Pero no podía negar que estaba respondiendo al beso voluntariamente. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Sakura puso las manos sobre sus hombros, pero no lo empujó.

-Tienes miel en los labios, Sakura –murmuró él -. Capaz de hacer enloquecer a un hombre por otro beso.

Luego recorrió su espalda con la mano y fue bajando hasta llegar al borde del camisón. Tenía dedos fuertes, callosos, ágiles como los de un pianista. Sin importarle a qué se exponía, Sakura le rodeó las mejillas con sendas manos antes de deslizarlas hacia su pelo. Oyó un gruñido en griego, que no fue una palabra de amor, y se dejó apretar contra el desconocido.

Aunque sus cuerpos ya empezaban a familiarizarse. Sakura no extrañó los músculos de su torso ni el olor marino de su piel mientras él seguía devorándola en un beso ardiente. De pronto, gimió, en parte por miedo a lo que podía suceder, en parte extasiada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya no le importaba saber quién era aquel hombre. Incluso había olvidado quién era ella. En aquel instante sólo sentía placer… hasta que, de pronto, el desconocido puso fin al beso y la apartó para mirarla a la cara.

No le agradó comprobar que el corazón le latía tan deprisa. Ni haberse dejado llevar por la pasión. No era el mejor momento para complicarse la vida. Y aquella mujer podía resultar muy peligrosa. No sin esfuerzo, apartó las manos de los brazos de Sakura.

-Ya no hace falta que me des las gracias por el medallón. Esto ha sido más satisfactorio –dijo sonriente al tiempo que miraba hacia la cama-. ¿No me pides que me quede?

Sakura recobró la compostura de golpe. El desconocido debía de haberla hipnotizado, decidió. No cabía otra explicación razonable.

-Puede que en otro momento –contestó con el mismo desenfado que él.

-Espero que pronto –dijo el hombre antes de tomar su mano y levantarla para besarla formalmente.

Luego salió a la terraza y todavía le lanzó una última sonrisa antes de iniciar el descenso. Incapaz de contenerse, Sakura lo siguió para verlo bajar por las enredaderas.

Se movía como un gato, con seguridad, sin miedo, era como una sombra resbalando ágilmente por las paredes. Tuvo el corazón en un puño hasta que por fin lo vio saltar al suelo y desaparecer entre los árboles. Sakura soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y se dio media vuelta. Regresó a su dormitorio. Y cerró las puertas de la terraza.

Continuará…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Hola! Bien, he aquí el segundo capi, sinceramente espero no decepcionarlas… =)_

_Agradecimientos:_

Vmi5_: bien, aquí tienes la conti, gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste! _

Misuky-chan_: ja, ja, muchas gracias!, y no te preocupes, no lo dejaré colgado, aunque sea lo último que haga, pero la terminaré!, y me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo, desde ya, muchisisisimas gracias! =)_

Minami_: hola! Y espero que esa curiosidad perdure durante toda la historia ja, ja, ja… gracias por tu review, hasta pronto!_

Didi_: gracias, y de nada, me alegra que no hayas leído algo similar hasta ahora, eso me alienta aún más a continuarlo, suerte igual a ti, cuídate mucho!_

Sweeping Girl_: je, je, lamento la confusión que yo misma creé… gracias por tu apoyo =) _

Chika-Phantom-Li: _muchas gracias!_

_También a:_

Green P. hime

Maandy16

BAlleRInaROse

Ying-Fa-Dark

_Por haberme agregado como historia favorita o a alertas._

_Estoy muy agradecida con todas._

_Bien, cuídense y hasta la próxima!_

_Bye!_

;)


	3. Chapter 3

_El triunfo del amor._

III

Sakura se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, pero apenas lo probó. Aunque le agradaba su sabor afrutado, estaba demasiado preocupada para apreciarlo. Desde el balcón se veía el golfo, con su agua azul y un revoltijo de pequeñas islas desperdigadas. También había unos puntitos en la superficie, que en realidad eran lanchas; pero Sakura no les prestó atención. Tenía la cabeza ocupada, sobre todo, en tratar de aclarar los crípticos comentarios de su visitante de la noche anterior. Y también estaba haciendo todo lo posible por seguir la conversación que estaba desarrollándose a su alrededor.

Dorian Zoulas era tal como lo había descrito Tom: un hombre de belleza clásica, piel bronceada y estilo sofisticado. Con aquel traje color crema, parecía un adonis del siglo XX. Era inteligente, culto y masculino. Las tretas de Tom podrían haber hecho que Sakura lo tratara con cierto distanciamiento de no ser porque veía el brillo divertido que bailaba en los ojos de Dorian. Sakura se había dado cuenta de que éste no sólo sabía lo que su anfitriona maquinaba, sino que había decidido seguirle el juego. Su mirada desafiante y juguetona la relajaba y, de ese modo, podía disfrutar de un coqueteo inofensivo sin sentirse incómoda.

Nakuru, la prima de Eriol, no le caía tan bien. Tenía un físico tan atractivo como perturbador. Era guapa y adinerada, pero su rostro transmitía tensión. Sus ojos exóticos y su boca de puchero carecían de alegría. Nakuru era, decidió Sakura, como un volcán a punto de estallar: caliente, oscura y alarmante.

Adjetivos que le recordaban de nuevo a su desconocido visitante. Le pegaban tan bien como a Nakuru Hiragizawa y, sin embargo, era raro, porque a Sakura le resultaban rasgos admirables en el hombre y desagradables en la mujer. ¿Estaría aplicando una doble moral?, se preguntó y negó con la cabeza. No, la energía de Nakuru parecía destructiva, mientras que la energía del hombre era magnética. Irritada consigo misma, Sakura dejó de mirar el mar y regresó al presente.

-Debes de encontrar esto muy tranquilo después de haber estado en Atenas –dijo dirigiéndose a Dorian.

Éste giró la silla para mirarla. Le bastó una sonrisa para insinuarle que, para él, no había otra mujer más que ella en el balcón, galantería que Sakura encontró agradable.

-La isla es una maravilla, muy tranquila. Pero me gustan los lugares caóticos. Tú vives en Nueva York, seguro que me entiendes.

-Si, aunque ahora mismo me apetece estar tranquila –Sakura se apoyó contra la barandilla, dejando que el sol le calentara la espalda-. De momento no estoy haciendo más que vaguear. Ni siquiera he sacado fuerzas para explorar los alrededores.

-Es una isla muy pintoresca. Hay grutas, calas, viñedos, algunas granjas –Dorian sacó del bolsillo una pitillera de oro, la abrió y le ofreció un cigarrillo a Sakura. Esta negó con la cabeza, de modo que se encendió uno para él mientras se recostaba de una forma relajada pero en estado de alerta al mismo tiempo-. Lesbos conserva su ambiente original: es colorida y no ha cambiado con el turismo.

-Justo lo que busco –Sakura dio un sorbo a su copa-. Pero voy a tomármelo con calma. No sé, cualquier día me pondré a recoger conchas y encontraré a un granjero que me deje ordeñar su cabra.

-Elevados propósitos –bromeó Dorian sonriente.

-Tom dice que siempre he sido muy intrépida –le siguió el juego Sakura.

-Me encantaría acompañarte con las conchas –dijo él mientras sus ojos examinaban la cara de Sakura con una expresión de aprobación que no le pasó por alto-. Pero lo de la cabra…

-Me sorprende que te contentes con tan poco entretenimiento –interrumpió Nakuru.

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia ella y se obligó a sonreír.

-Estar en una isla ya es un entretenimiento de por sí para mí. Recuerda que soy una turista. Esos paquetes de vacaciones en los que vas siempre corriendo de una actividad a otra nunca me han parecido vacaciones de verdad.

-Sakura lleva dos días haciendo el vago –dijo Tom sonriente-. Todo un récord.

Sakura miró a su amiga y pensó en sus encuentros nocturnos.

-Pienso tirarme dos semanas enteras haraganeando –afirmó. A partir de ese mismo día, se dijo para sus adentros.

-Pero puede que esta parte de la isla no sea tan tranquila como parece –comentó Nakuru, pasando una uña por el borde de su copa.

Sakura vio a Dorian enarcar las cejas como sorprendido mientras que Eriol frunció el ceño disgustado.

-Haremos lo posible por que haya paz durante la visita de Sakura –medió Tom-. No suele quedarse mucho tiempo y ya que esta vez ha decidido pasar cuatro semanas enteras, nos ocuparemos de que tenga unas vacaciones agradables y sin sobresaltos.

Sakura trató de no atragantarse con el vino. ¡Sin sobresaltos! Si Tom supiera…

-¿Quieres más? –Dorian se levantó y le acercó la botella.

Nakuru empezó a dar golpecitos con los dedos en el brazo de su silla.

-En fin, supongo que es posible que haya gente a la que le guste aburrirse.

-Relajarse –matizó Eriol con un tono ligeramente cortante.

-El trabajo de Sakura es muy estresante –añadió Tom mientra pasaba una mano por la espalda de su marido-. Todos esos políticos extranjeros y tanto protocolo.

Dorian sonrió a Sakura mientras le servía más vino en la copa.

-Estoy seguro de que cualquier persona con el talento de Sakura tiene que tener un montón de historias fascinantes que contar.

Sakura alzó las cejas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una sonrisa masculina de admiración tan cálida y sincera.

-Puede que tenga alguna –contestó.

O—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

El sol se hundía en el mar. Una luz rosada entraba por las puertas abiertas de la terraza y bañaba la habitación. Cielo rojo, pensó Sakura. ¿No era señal de que el mar estaría en calma? Eso esperaba después de dos noches revueltas.

Sus primeros dos días en Lesbos no habían sido, ni mucho menos, tranquilos como Tomoyo había dicho. Pero sí que lo serían los siguientes. Con suerte y un poco de cuidado, no volvería a encontrarse con aquel atractivo lunático.

Sakura vio su propia sonrisa reflejada en el espejo y cambió de expresión al instante. Quizá, cuando regresara a Nueva York, iría a ver a un psicólogo. Cuando una se empezaba a interesar por lunáticos, el peligro de convertirse en uno de ellos era grande. Debía olvidarse de aquel hombre, se ordenó con firmeza mientras abría el armario. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como qué se pondría para cenar.

Sakura no tardó mucho en elegir un vestido blanco de mangas largas y falda hasta los tobillos. Dorian la había animado a explotar un poco su lado femenino. Yue, recordó, siempre había preferido verla con trajes formales. En más de una ocasión, sin haberle pedido opinión, se había mostrado crítico con su vestuario, tachándola de frívola e inconstante. No le gustaba encontrar una falda colorida al lado de una sobria chaqueta de negocios. Nunca había entendido que ambos encajaban con ella. Otro de los desencuentros por los que habían acabado separándose, pensó Sakura mientras se abrochaba los pequeños botones del vestido.

Esa noche iba a divertirse. Hacía demasiado que no coqueteaba con un hombre. Una ves más, se acordó de cierto hombre moreno y despeinado con un ligero vello en la barbilla. Tenía que controlarse, se dijo Sakura. Aquello había sido algo más que un simple coqueteo. Cruzó la habitación para cerrar las puertas de la terraza y asintió satisfecha con la cabeza. Asunto arreglado, decidió.

O—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—O

Tomoyo se deslizaba alrededor del salón. Se alegraba de que Sakura no hubiese bajado todavía. De eso modo, haría toda una entrada cuando apareciese. A pesar de su aparente fragilidad, Tom era una mujer con mucha determinación. La lealtad era una de sus cualidades más notables. Cuando quería a una persona, se desvivía por ella. Quería que Sakura fuese feliz. Casarse con Eriol no le había procurado más que felicidad y quería lo mismo para su amiga.

Sonrió satisfecha y miró a su alrededor. Había elegido una luz suave y agradable. Una fragancia floral se filtraba desde el exterior por las ventanas abiertas. El vino que había encargado le daría el toque perfecto para rematar una velada romántica. Ya sólo faltaba que Sakura estuviese dispuesta a colaborar.

-Syaoran, me alegra que hayas venido –Tom se acercó a Syaoran con los brazos abiertos-. Es estupendo estar todos juntos en la isla al mismo tiempo, para variar.

-Verte siempre es un placer, Tom –respondió él con una sonrisa cálida-. Y no sabes cómo agradezco descansar del ajetreo de Atenas durante unas semanas… Te lo juro: cada vez que te veo estás más guapa –añadió tras levantarle la mano para darle un beso en el dorso y mirarla a los ojos.

Tom rió y lo agarró por un brazo.

-Vamos a tener que invitarte a cenar más a menudo. ¿Te llegué a dar las gracias debidamente por la maravillosa cómoda de la India que me encontraste? –Tom lo condujo hasta el mueble donde estaban las bebidas-. Me encanta.

-Si, me las diste. Me alegro de que te guste.

-Siempre encuentras el mueble perfecto. Me temo que Eriol no distinguiría entre una cómoda india y un poncho peruano –dijo y Syaoran soltó una risotada.

-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus talentos.

-Pero tu trabajo tiene que ser fascinante –Tom lo miró con una sonrisa franca mientras le preparaba una copa-. Todos esos tesoros y todos esos países exóticos a los que viajas.

-A veces es más emocionante estar en casa.

-Nadie lo diría, con lo poco que te dejas ver –contestó ella-. ¿Dónde has estado este mes pasado?, ¿en Venecia?

-Una ciudad preciosa –comentó Syaoran.

-Me encantaría verla. Si algún día consigo que Eriol se olvide de sus barcos… Vaya, parece que Nakuru está incordiando otra vez a Eriol –dijo Tom de pronto, mirando hacia un extremo del salón-. Voy a tener que poner paz –añadió con una sonrisa de disculpa, aliviada por la expresión comprensiva de Syaoran.

-Eres una gran mujer, Tom. Eriol es un hombre afortunado.

-Recuérdaselo de vez en cuando –le sugirió ella-. No me gustaría que dejase de valorarme por acostumbrarse a verme a su lado. Anda, aquí viene Sakura. Ella te entretendrá un poco mientra yo cumplo misiones diplomáticas.

Syaoran siguió la mirada de Tom y vio a Sakura entrando en el salón.

-Seguro que conseguirá entretenerme –murmuró.

Le gustaba el vestido que había elegido, blanco y suelto, seductor e inocente a la vez. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y le caía sobre los hombros como si acabase de levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Era bien guapa, pensó al tiempo que sentía un primer cosquilleo. Siempre había sentido debilidad por la belleza.

-Sakura –la llamó Tom, agarrándola por un brazo, antes de que pudiera saludar siquiera a Dorian-. Te presento a Syaoran Li. Syaoran, Sakura Kinomoto. Si me disculpáis, tengo que arreglar un asunto –añadió, dando par zanjada la presentación.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, atónita. Syaoran le levantó una mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Eres tú –acertó a susurrar ella.

-Afrodita, eres exquisita. Incluso estando totalmente vestida.

Tras rozarle los nudillos con la boca, la miró a los ojos. Sakura reaccionó y trató de apartar la mano, pero él siguió sujetándosela sin dejar de admirarla.

-Cuidado, Sakura. Tom y sus invitados podrían extrañarse por tu comportamiento –dijo Syaoran con calma-. Y cualquier explicación los haría dudar de tu salud mental –añadió sonriente.

-Suéltame –dijo en voz baja, sonriendo con los labios-. Ahora.

-Eres increíble –Syaoran le hizo una ligera reverencia y la soltó-. ¿Sabes que tus ojos sueltan dardos, literalmente cuando estás enfadada?

-Gracias por la información. Así tengo el placer de saber que te estoy acribillando –replicó Sakura-. No deje de avisarme cuando le clave uno en el corazón, señor Li.

-Syaoran, por favor –dijo él con modales refinados-. No vamos a andarnos con formalismos ahora después… de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Muy bien, Syaoran, sanguijuela repugnante –contestó Sakura esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas-. Es una lástima que no sea el momento apropiado para ahondar en lo detestable que eres.

-Ya encontraremos una ocasión más oportuna –contestó él inclinando la cabeza con cortesía-. Ahora, deja que te ponga una copa.

Tom regresó, complacida con las sonrisas que les había visto intercambiar.

-Parece que habéis conectado. Se os nota como si fueseis viejos amigos.

-Le estaba diciendo al señor Li lo bonita que se ve su casa desde el mar –Sakura le lanzó una mirada fugaz pero letal.

-Si, Sakura se quedó fascinada cuando la vio –comentó Tom-. Siempre ha preferido las cosas que no encajan en un molde, no sé si me explico.

-Perfectamente –Syaoran pasó la mirada por la cara de Sakura. Un hombre podría ahogarse en aquellos ojos, pensó, si no tenía cuidado. Mucho cuidado-. La señorita Kinomoto ha accedido a visitarla mañana por la tarde –añadió y sonrió mientras veía la cara de ella, cuya expresión pasó del asombro a la ira en el segundo que transcurrió hasta que recuperó el control de sus emociones.

-¡Maravilloso! –Exclamó entusiasmada Tom-. Syaoran tiene un montón de tesoros de todas partes del mundo. Su casa es como la cueva de Aladino.

Sakura sonrió y pensó en tres deseos especialmente desagradables, todos los cuales tenían a Syaoran como víctima.

-Estoy deseando verla.

O—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—O

A lo largo de la cena, Sakura observó los modales de Syaoran, al principio confundida, luego intrigada. Aquél no era el hombre que ella conocía. Ese hombre era atento y refinado. No había en él tanta intensidad ni aquella autoridad implacable, sustituidas por un talante amable y encantador.

Syaoran Li, aceite de oliva, negocios de importación y exportación. Si, se notaba que era un hombre de dinero, con éxito… y conservaba el magnetismo que le había advertido desde el principio. Pero era una fuerza distinta, carismática, sin indicio alguno de violencia.

Parecía tranquilo, sentado a una mesa elegante, riéndose con Tom y Eriol mientras comentaba una vieja historia de la isla. Llevaba un traje gris a la medida que le sentaba tan bien como la camiseta y lo vaqueros con que lo había visto la primera vez. Su arrogancia tenía un toque más aristocrático. Todos los rasgos agresivos habían desaparecido.

Se lo veía a gusto, como si estuviera en casa, y no transmitía esa energía intrépida, arriesgada. ¿Cómo podía tratarse del mismo hombre que había empuñado un cuchillo o había trepado hasta su terraza?

Syaoran le ofreció una copa de vino y ella frunció el ceño. Lo cierto era que sí se trataba del mismo hombre, se recordó. Pero ¿a qué estaría jugando? Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Apretó con los dedos la base de la copa. Aunque no fue más que un destello fugaz, rápidamente velado, le bastó para reconocer al hombre que se escondía bajo aquella fachada de urbanidad y buenos modales. Tenía una fuerza brutal. Si estaba jugando a algo, no era un juego divertido. Y, desde luego, ella no quería participar en él.

Se giró hacia Dorian y dejó a Syaoran con Nakuru. Inteligente, ocurrente y sin misterios frustrantes, Dorian era un compañero de cena mucho más agradable. Sakura se abandonó a un intercambio placentero de comentarios y procuró relajarse.

-Dime, ¿no te haces un lío con tantas palabras de distintos idiomas en la cabeza?

Sakura tomó un poquito de _moussaka._ Le gustaba la salsa, pero estaba nerviosa y se le había revuelto el estómago. Y todo por culpa de Syaoran. El muy desgraciado estaba haciendo estragos hasta en su apetito.

-No es tan difícil. Basta con pensar en el idioma en el que estás hablando en cada momento –contestó finalmente-. De uno en uno, así no se te mezclan.

-Lo dices como si fuese muy sencillo –insistió Dorian-. Pero no está al alcance de cualquiera. Deberías sentirte orgullosa. Es un don.

-¿Un don? –Sakura frunció el ceño un segundo y luego lo desarrugó con una sonrisa-. Supongo que sí, aunque nunca lo había pensado. No sé, me parecía una limitación no poder expresarme más que en un idioma. Luego, una vez que me puse, ya no pude parar.

-Hablando el idioma del país, te puedes sentir en casa en muchos países.

-Sí, seguro que es por eso que me siento bien aquí.

-Eriol me ha dicho que está intentando convencerte para que trabajes con él –Dorian sonrió y brindó con la copa de ella-. Lo apoyo totalmente. Trabajar contigo sólo puede resultar beneficioso para la empresa.

La risa sonora de Nakuru interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Ay, Syao!, ¡qué cosas dices!

Syao, repitió para sus adentros Sakura. La ponían enferma los diminutivos.

-Creo que yo también disfrutaría trabajando contigo –contestó a Dorian al cabo de unos segundos.

-Dame una vuelta en lancha mañana, Syao. Necesito divertirme un poco.

-Lo siento, Nakuru, mañana no puedo. Puede que a finales de semana –Syaoran suavizó la negativa haciéndole una caricia en la mano.

-A finales de semana puede que me haya muerto de aburrimiento –protestó Nakuru, poniendo cara de puchero.

Sakura oyó a Dorian suspirar. Se giró hacia él y vio la mirada de exasperación que lanzó a Nakuru.

-Nakuru me ha dicho que la semana pasada se encontró con Maria Popagos en Atenas –comentó Dorian. La expresión de exasperación se había borrado de su rostro-. Ya tiene… ¿cuántos, Nakuru?, ¿cuatro hijos? –añadió con dulzura.

La trataban como a una niña, pensó Sakura contrariada. Y ella se comportaba como tal: como una niña mimada y caprichosa.

Durante el resto de la cena, y luego durante el café, Sakura observó los cambios de humor de Nakuru, que pasaba de mostrarse hastiada a estar excitadísima. Dorian, aparentemente acostumbrado o quizá por una cuestión de educación, no daba importancia a tales fluctuaciones. Y aunque le disgustaba admitirlo, Syaoran tenía la elegancia de no llamarle la atención. Eriol, en cambio, iba poniéndose nervioso a medida que iba transcurriendo la velada. Se dirigía a su prima en voz baja, aconsejándole que no bebiera más, mientras ella seguía sirviéndose coñac. En vez de obedecer, se tragaba el licor de golpe y le daba la espalda a su primo.

Cuando Syaoran se levantó para marcharse, Nakuru insistió en acompañarlo al coche. Mientras salía del salón colgada del brazo de Syaoran, lanzó una mirada triunfal por encima del hombro. ¿A quién la habría dirigido?, se preguntó Sakura. Se encogió de hombros, se giró hacia Dorian y dejó que la velada siguiera su curso con normalidad. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar cuando estuviera sola en su dormitorio.

O—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—O

Sakura flotaba con el sueño. El vino la había amodorrado y no había tardado en dormirse. Aunque había dejado las puertas de la terraza cerradas, la brisa de la noche se colaba por las ventanas. Suspiró y cambió de postura mientras sentía la caricia del aire sobre la piel. Era una caricia delicada, como un ala de mariposa. Le rozaba los labios y luego bajaba hacia el cuello. Sakura puso cara de placer. Tenía el cuerpo entregado, receptivo. Separó los labios mientras la besaban. Acercó al hombre que la besaba en sueños.

Sueños que parecían muy reales. El sabor del beso era tan dulce y nítido como el vino que aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Emitió un gemido lánguido de placer y siguió flotando. En el sueño, los brazos de Sakura rodeaban al hombre sin rostro que la amaba. Al pirata, al fantasma. Éste susurró su nombre y aumentó la presión del beso y bajó la sábana que separaba los cuerpos de ambos. Sakura notó el tacto de unos dedos firmes y familiares sobre su piel. Un cuerpo demasiado contundente y musculoso para ser un sueño se apretaba a ella. Las imágenes borrosas fueron aclarándose y el fantasma tomó forma. Tenía pelo castaño, ojos marrones y una boca pecaminosa.

El cuerpo le ardía. Sakura gimió de nuevo y se dejó llevar por la pasión. Agradecía las caricias, pero su boca estaba insatisfecha, quería más. Entonces oyó una palabra cariñosa, un susurro en griego junto al oído.

De pronto, el telón de sus sueños se levantó. El peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo era real y, en efecto, familiar.

Sakura empezó a forcejear.

-La diosa se despierta. Una lástima.

Lo vio a la luz de un rayo de luna. Sintió el cuerpo lleno de necesidades, notó la cabeza aturdida, sabedora de que había sido Syaoran quién la había despertado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Sakura y descubrió que apenas le entraba aire en los pulmones. Había sido la boca de Syaoran la que la había besado, estaba segura. Todavía podía saborear sus labios. Y sus manos…-. ¡Esto es el colmo! Si crees que voy a dejar que te cueles en mi cama mientras estoy durmiendo…

-Hace un momento no tenías ninguna queja.

-¡Serás…! Eres despreciable.

-Y tú muy sensible. Tu cuerpo reacciona de maravilla a las caricias –murmuró él al tiempo que le pasaba la yema de un dedo por el lóbulo de la oreja. Syaoran notó el pulso de Sakura latiéndole bajo la mano. Sabía, aunque estaba intentando controlarlo, que también el suyo se había acelerado-. Parecía que te gustaba que te tocase. A mí tocarte me gustaba –añadió con un susurro íntimo y sensual.

-Largo de aquí –le ordenó por miedo a sucumbir.

-Dulce Sakura…-Syaoran le dio un mordisquito en el labio inferior, la notó temblar, sintió el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Sería tan sencillo seducirla… y más arriesgado todavía-. Sólo pospones lo inevitable –agregó sonriente.

Sakura le mantuvo la mirada mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Algo le decía que, aunque todo lo demás que Syaoran le había contado fuesen mentiras, la última afirmación era cierta.

-Esta vez no te he prometido que no gritaría.

Syaoran enarcó una ceja, como si sintiera curiosidad por averiguar qué ocurriría si lo hacía.

-Sería interesante explicarles esta situación a Eriol y Tom. Yo diría que tu belleza me ha abrumado. Lo que no es mentira del todo. De todos modos, no vas a gritar.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Ya me habrías delatado, o lo habrías intentado, si fuese a hacerlo –respondió él.

Sakura se incorporó, se sentó en la cama y se echó el pelo al lado. ¿A caso Syaoran tenía que tener siempre la razón?, se preguntó enojada.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?, ¿y cómo demonios has entrado esta vez? He cerrado…- se quedó sin voz al ver que las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas de par en par.

-¿Pensabas que un simple cerrojo me iba a cerrar el paso? –Syaoran soltó una risotada y le acarició la nariz con un dedo-. Tienes mucho que aprender.

-Ya está bien: escúchame…

-No, ahórrate las protestas para luego. Me doy por enterado –atajó él antes de enredar un dedo en un mechón de su cabello-. He venido para asegurarme que no te inventarás un inoportuno dolor de cabeza que te impida venir a mi casa mañana. Quiero hablar de un par de cosas contigo.

-Yo también tengo que hablar de un par de cosas contigo –replicó furiosa Sakura-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías en la playa la otra noche? Y quién…

-Luego Afrodita. Ahora mismo estoy distraído –atajó Syaoran-. Tu piel… me encanta cómo huele –añadió mirándola a los ojos.

-No sigas –Sakura no se fiaba de él cuando empezaba a hablar en aquel tono tan seductor. De hecho, no debía fiarse de él en absoluto, se recordó-. ¿A qué ha venido el ridículo jueguecito que te traías esta noche?

-¿Qué jueguecito? –Preguntó Syaoran abriendo mucho los ojos-. Sakura, cariño, no sé de qué hablas. Estaba comportándome con la mayor naturalidad.

-Natural por las narices.

-No hace falta que te pongas agresiva –dijo él con suavidad.

-Hace la falta que me dé la gana –replicó Sakura-. Esta noche has sido el invitado perfecto. Encantador…

-Gracias.

-Y falso –añadió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Falso no, correcto –matizó él-. Me he comportado como la situación lo requería.

-Claro, porque habría resultado un poco raro si te hubieses sacado del bolsillo un cuchillo en medio de la cena.

Se puso tenso. Respiró profundamente para relajarse. Sakura no iba a dejarle olvidar aquel desafortunado incidente y Syaoran no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la cara de pánico que ella había puesto en el momento de desmayarse.

-Pocas personas me han visto comportarme de un modo distinto a como me he comportado esta noche –murmuró él al tiempo que le hacía una nueva caricia en el pelo-. Que seas una de ellas es cuestión de mala suerte.

-Da igual, porque a partir de ahora no quiero verte _de ningún modo_.

-Mentirosa –dijo Syaoran sonriente-. Te recojo mañana a la una.

Sakura soltó un exabrupto habitual en lo círculos menos distinguidos de Italia, al que Syaoran respondió con una risotada.

-_Agapetike_, te advierto que en mis viajes de negocios he tenido ocasión de visitar los bajos fondos de Italia.

-Perfecto, entonces no necesitas que te lo traduzca.

-Tú estate lista –Syaoran la miró de arriba abajo-. Supongo que te resultará más fácil tratar conmigo a la luz del día… y con indumentaria más adecuada.

-No tengo intención de tratar contigo en absoluto –arrancó ella en voz baja y hostil-. Ni de continuar con esta farsa absurda yendo a tu casa mañana.

-Claro que irás –contestó Syaoran con una sonrisa tan confiada como irritante-. Si no, te verías en la difícil situación de tener que explicarle a Tom porqué no quieres venir después de mostrarte tan interesada en mi casa. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te atrae de ella?

-Que tiene una estructura disparatada.

Syaoran soltó una risotada y le agarró una mano.

-Otro halago. Te adoro, Afrodita. Venga, dame un beso de buenas noches.

-Ni hablar –contestó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga, si lo estás deseando –dijo él y, con un movimiento veloz, se tumbó encima de Sakura. Cuando ésta lo insultó, Syaoran volvió a reírse-. Eres irresistible.

Bajó la cabeza de golpe y se apoderó de sus labios con fuerza hasta que notó que Sakura dejaba de resistirse. Poco a poco, Syaoran disminuyó la presión del beso, aunque no su intensidad. Una intensidad que la cargaba de energía y que fue aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta que sólo hubo pasión: pura, ardiente e insensata. Sakura gimió, aceptó la pasión que la consumía y aceptó a Syaoran.

Éste notó el cambio. Se relajó un instante y se permitió disfrutar del momento.

Sakura tenía un sabor que perduraba en los labios de Syaoran mucho después de dejar de besarla. Cada vez que la tocaba, sabía que, más pronto o más tarde, tendría que poseerla por completo. Pero no todavía. En ese momento todavía había mucho en juego. Sakura era peligrosa y él ya se había arriesgado demasiado con ella. Pero el sabor de sus labios…

Syaoran se entregó al beso a sabiendas del peligro de volverse vulnerable, siquiera por un segundo, abandonándose a Sakura. Si ella no hubiese estado en la playa aquella noche, si él no hubiese tenido que descubrirse ante ella, ¿serían las cosas distintas de cómo eran en ese momento?, se preguntó mientras el deseo empezaba a hundir sus garras. ¿Habría podido seducirla y abrazarla, acostarse con ella, con un par de galanterías y palabras inteligentes? Si se hubiesen encontrado por primera vez esa noche, en casa de Tom, ¿la habría deseado con tanta urgencia y desesperación?

Sentía las manos de Sakura acariciandole el pelo. Syaoran descubrió que había dejado de besarla en la boca y se había deslizado hasta su cuello. Perecía como si la fragancia de Sakura se consentrara allí con un sabor salvaje y peligroso. Él convivía con el peligro y le gustaba; se enfrentaba con astucia y ganaba. Pero no podía calcular el riesgo de acercarse a esa mujer, del sentimiento que le despertaba. Por otra parte, la suerte ya estaba echada. Nada podía cambiar el camino que él tenía que seguir. Como tampoco podía cambiar el hecho de que ella estaba implicada.

Quiso acariciarla, rasgarle la seda que apenas cubría su cuerpo y sentir la piel de Sakura cálida bajo su mano. Pero no se atrevió. Como hombre, conocía sus limitaciones y debilidades. Si era sincero, no le agradaba que Sakura Kinomoto se hubiese convertido en una debilidad en un momento en que no podía permitirse flaqueza alguna.

Sakura murmuró el nombre de Syaoran, introdujo las manos bajo su camiseta y las plantó sobre aquellos potentes pectorales. Syaoran sintió un trazo de deseo, una descarga ardiente sobre la boca del estómago. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse arrastrar por la pasión y permitir que transcurrieran unos segundos, hasta que esta se convirtió en un cosquilleo, todavía intenso, pero que podía controlar. Luego levantó la cabeza y esperó a que Sakura abriera sus ojos verdes. Algo se le clavó en la palma de la mano y, de pronto, Syaoran vio que había agarrado el medallón de Sakura sin darse cuenta. Apretó los dientes para no blasfemar y esperó un instante hasta estar seguro de que podría hablar con normalidad:

-Dulces sueños, Afrodita –se despidió sonriente-. Hasta mañana.

-Eres un…-Sakura tuvo que pararse a recuperar el resuello y el ingenio necesario para insultarlo.

-Hasta mañana –repitió él al tiempo que le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Sakura lo vio salir por la terraza e iniciar el descenso hasta perderlo de vista. Completamente quieta, permaneció tumbada mirando al vacío y se preguntó dónde se había metido.

Continuará…

O—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—O

_Hola!_

_Ja, ja, qué le pareció?... je, je sinceramente, la última parte fue mi favorita, bueno, haber que opinan ustedes… _

_Ja, ja, ja, ya se empieza a poner interesante la cosa! _

_Espero les guste, y con respecto a unos reviews que me piden el nombre del autor para poder leer el libro… mmm...… tan sólo se los daré si prometen seguir leyendo __**ésta**__ historia… je, je, en este tema soy un poquito egoísta… porque sé que seguramente van a empezar a leer el libro ni bien lo tengan en sus manos o computadora… je, je, y así, qué sentido tendría?, no creen?... bah, es lo que pienso, pero de todas formas, no se preocupen, díganme que opinan, y en el próximo capi se los doy…(si no es que ya lo tienen ¬¬) puede ser?_

_Bien, agradezco a: _

andiie

NaoKa

Didi

Ying-Fa-Dark

cainat06

Sweeping Girl

ChOcOfReSaS

SAKURA18LI

Chika-Phantom-Li

Cote21

Ivonne-22

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que los atesoro! n.n _

_Y también a todas las que me agregaron como historia o autor favorito, al igual que a alertas n.n muchísimas gracias! _

_Otra cosa:_ _como ya les respondí a algunas de ustedes, y lo vuelvo a repetir para las que no puedo responderles en privado: si todo marcha bien y no tengo problemas, todos los fines de semana actualizaré, por favor, tened paciencia, vale?... n.n_

_Ahora sí, hasta la próxima, cuídense! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

El triunfo del amor.

* * *

IV

* * *

La casa estaba en silencio. La mañana había amanecido tranquila y Sakura acogió de buen grado la orden de Tom de salir sola a disfrutar de la playa. Quería evitar la compañía de Nakuru y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, no creía que pudiese soportar una conversación distendida con Tom sobre la cena de la noche anterior. Su amiga esperaría que hiciese algunas observaciones ingeniosas sobre Syaoran y Sakura no se sentía con ganas para seguirle el juego. Por suerte, Dorian estaba trabajando con Eriol y no podía hacerle compañía, de modo que salió sola.

Necesitaba un poco de soledad para ordenar ideas y aclararse. En los últimos días, había acumulado unas cuantas cosas en las que pensar. Y había decidido que había llegado el momento de resolverlas, una por una.

¿Qué habría estado haciendo Syaoran Li en la playa aquella primera noche? Le había parecido que olía a sal, lo que significaba que había estado en el mar. Recordaba el ruido de un motor. Había asumido que sería un pescador, pero Syaoran no se dedicaba a la pesca. Lo había notado desesperado porque no lo vieran; suficientemente desesperado como para llevar un cuchillo. Todavía podía ver la expresión en su cara mientras estaba tumbada debajo de él a la sombra de los cipreses. En caso necesario, Syaoran habría llegado a utilizar el cuchillo.

De alguna manera, tomar consciencia de esto la inquietaba más en ese momento que cuando no lo conocía. Sakura le dio una patada a una piedra y bajó malhumorada las escaleras de la playa.

¿Y quién estaba con él?, se preguntó. Alguien había obedecido sus órdenes sin vacilar. ¿Quién había usado las escaleras de la playa mientras Syaoran la retenía prisionera entre los arbustos?, ¿Eriol?, ¿el hombre que le alquilaba la casa de campo a Syaoran? Frustrada, Sakura se descalzó y empezó a caminar sobre la arena caliente. ¿Por qué iba a estar dispuesto a matar a nadie antes que dejar que lo descubrieran? Por otra parte, podía haber sido cualquier persona: algún miembro del servicio doméstico de las villas, algún intruso…

No debía precipitarse, se recordó Sakura mientras levantaba arena con el pie. Tenía que analizar la situación con serenidad. En primer lugar, ¿tenía lógica suponer que las pisadas que había oído pertenecían a alguien que también había estado en el mar? Sakura creía que sí. Después decidió que, quienquiera que hubiese sido, la persona debía de haberse dirigido hacia alguna de las villas o casitas de campo cercanas. ¿Por qué, si no, los había encontrado en esa zona en concreto de la playa? Era una conclusión razonable, se dijo mientras paseaba sin rumbo. Y entonces, ¿a qué se habría debido el empeño de Syaoran por evitar que los vieran?

Contrabando. Era evidente. Obvio. Pero se negaba a dar credibilidad a tales palabras. No quería pensar que Syaoran estuviese implicado en un negocio tan sucio. A pesar de lo enojada y resentida que estaba con él, Sakura había percibido algo totalmente diferente en Syaoran. Tenía algo… algo que no era capaz de precisar con palabras. Fortaleza, quizá. Era la clase de hombre en quién uno podía apoyarse cuando nadie más podía ayudar. Sakura quería darle un voto de confianza. No tenía sentido, pero era así.

Con todo, ¿sería un traficante?, ¿habría creído que había visto algo delictivo? ¿Pertenecerían las pisadas que había oído a algún agente de policía?, ¿o a otro traficante?, ¿a un enemigo quizá? Si Syaoran había creído que ella podía ser una amenaza, ¿por qué no la había matado con el cuchillo? Si realmente era un asesino frío y calculador… no. Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo con esa descripción. Aunque estaba casi segura de que Syaoran podía llegar a matar, no lo consideraba frío en absoluto. Lo que no hacía sino multiplicar los problemas.

Una espiral de preguntas y respuestas se enredaban en su cabeza. Preguntas tenaces, respuestas inquietantes. Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Esa misma tarde le preguntaría y lo obligaría a que contestase sin rodeos, se prometió. No podía negarse a darle alguna explicación. Sakura se sentó en la arena, apretando las rodillas contra el pecho. Ella estaba tan tranquila cuando él había aparecido para complicarlo todo.

-¡Hombres!

-Me niego a tomarme eso como una crítica personal.

Sakura giró la cabeza y se encontró mirando una sonrisa abierta y amistosa.

-Hola, parece que está enfadada con todo mi género –continuó el desconocido. Se levantó de una roca y se acercó a Sakura. Era alto y esbelto, con mechones grisáceos despeinados y una cara bronceada que transmitía juventud y fuerza al mismo tiempo-. Pero creo que merece la pena arriesgarse. Soy Yukito Tsukishiro –se presentó mientras tomaba asiento, todavía sonriente, al lado de Sakura.

-¿Yukito Tsukishiro? –repitió ella-. ¿Poeta o pintor? Tom no estaba segura –añadió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Poeta –contestó él poco convencido-. O al menos eso me digo.

Sakura se fijó en el cuaderno que Yukito tenía en las manos.

-Lo he interrumpido. Estaba escribiendo… Perdón.

-Al contrario: su presencia es toda una inspiración. Tiene usted una cara muy especial.

-Me lo tomaré como un piropo –comentó ella.

-Señorita, su cara es el sueño de cualquier poeta –Yukito la contempló unos instantes-. ¿Tiene usted algún nombre o va a desaparecer en medio de una bruma dejándome embrujado?

-Sakura –contestó ésta, complacida con tan complicado piropo -. Sakura Kinomoto. Y dígame, señor Tsukishiro, ¿es usted buen poeta?

-Yukito. Y, respondiendo a su pregunta, no puedo decir que no –dijo él sin dejar de mirarla-. La modestia no es una de mis virtudes. Has dicho Tom. Supongo que te refieres a la señora Hiragizawa. ¿Estás alojándote en su casa?

-Si, durante unas semanas –contestó Sakura, a la que, de pronto, se le pasó por la cabeza una posibilidad-. ¿Estás viviendo en la casa de campo que Syaoran Li alquila?

-Exacto. Aunque, en realidad, me sale gratis –Yukito soltó el cuaderno, pero empezó a hacer dibujos en la arena, como si no pudiese dejar las manos quietas-. Somos primos. No por la parte griega. Nuestras madres son parientes.

-Así que su madre es estadounidense –murmuró Sakura. Eso, al menos, explicaba la desenvoltura de Syaoran con el idioma.

-De San Francisco –dijo Yukito-. Se volvió a casar después de que el padre de Syaoran muriese. Vive en Francia.

-Así que estás visitando Lesbos y a tu primo al mismo tiempo.

-La verdad es que Syaoran me ofreció asilo vacacional cuando se enteró de que estaba escribiendo un poema épico, un poco homérico, ya sabes –los ojos de Yukito, de un color castaño claro, la miraban con intensidad. Sakura no percibía en su cara nada que pudiera relacionarlo con Syaoran-. A mí me apetecía pasar una temporada en Lesbos, así que acepté encantado. La casa de Safo. La poesía y la leyenda siempre me han fascinado.

-Safo –repitió Sakura, olvidándose de Syaoran-. Ah, sí, la poetisa.

-La Décima Musa. Vivía aquí, en Mitilini –Yukito miró la playa con cara soñadora-. Me gusta pensar que la casa de Syaoran está en el acantilado desde el que se tiró al mar, desesperada por el amor de Faón.

-Una idea interesante –Sakura miró hacia la irregular estructura gris-. Y supongo que su espíritu sigue flotando sobre la casa en busca de su amor. Desde luego, es una casa perfecta para una tragedia poética.

-¿Has estado dentro? –Preguntó Yukito-. Es fantástica.

-No, Syaoran me hará una visita guiada esta tarde –contestó ella con desenfado mientras maldecía para sus adentros en varios idiomas.

-¿Una visita guiada? – Yukito la miró intrigado-. Debes de haberle causado una tremenda impresión. Claro que tampoco me extraña. Syaoran siempre ha sido un gran amante de la belleza.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa poco expresiva.

-¿Sueles escribir en la playa? A mí me encanta pasear sobre la arena –comentó entonces. Sakura dudó antes de añadir-: Hace un par de noches estuve dándome un baño a la luz de la luna.

No advirtió sorpresa ni tensión en el rostro de Yukito, el cual se limitó a sonreír.

-Lamento habérmelo perdido. Y si, suelo estar por esta parte de la isla. Aquí, arriba en los acantilados, en los viñedos. Según me apetezca.

-Yo también quiero explorar un poco los alrededores –dijo Sakura.

-Cuenta conmigo si necesitas un guía –se ofreció Yukito-. Ahora mismo ya me conozco esta tan bien como cualquier nativo. Si quieres compañía, no te resultará difícil encontrarme por aquí o en la casita de campo. No está lejos.

-Suena bien –dijo ella con un brillo divertido en los ojos-. ¿No tendrás una cabra por casualidad?

-Eh… no.

Sakura rió al ver la cara de Yukito y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-No intentes entenderlo –le recomendó-. Y ahora, será mejor que me cambie para la visita guiada.

Yukito se levantó con ella y le agarró una mano.

-Volveremos a vernos –dijo en tono afirmativo más que interrogante.

-Segura. La isla es muy pequeña.

Yukito sonrió mientras le soltaba la mano. Luego la miró alejarse hasta perderla de vista y volvió a sentarse sobre una roca, mirando al mar.

* * *

Syaoran Li llegó muy puntual. Cinco minutos después de la una, entusiasmada por la invitación a su amiga, Tom estaba echando a Sakura de la casa.

-Diviértete, cariño, y no tengas prisa en volver. Syaoran, a Sakura le va a encantar tu casa. Tiene una vista del mar impresionante.

-Impresionantísima –murmuró Sakura de mala gana y Syaoran sonrió.

-Bueno, pasadlo bien –repitió Tom al tiempo que los empujaba, como si fueran niños pequeños sin ganas de ir al colegio.

-Te advierto que Tom te considera un candidato adecuado para solicitar mi mano –dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en el coche de Syaoran-. La horroriza la idea de que acabe convirtiéndome en una solterona.

-Afrodita, no hay hombre vivo en la Tierra que pueda verte como una solterona –contestó él al tiempo que se sentaba a su lada y le agarraba una mano.

Sakura no quería dejarse engatusar, así que apartó la mano y contempló el paisaje por la ventanilla.

-Me he encontrado con el poeta que vive en tu casita de campo esta mañana.

-¿Yukito? Es buen chico.

-No tan chico –contestó Sakura -. Es un hombre encantador –añadió y Syaoran enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, supongo que sí. De alguna forma, siempre pienso en él como si fuera un niño. Aunque apenas nos llevamos cinco años –Syaoran se encogió de hombros -. Tiene talento. ¿Lo has embrujado con tu belleza?

-Él dijo "inspirado" –corrigió Sakura.

-Normal –contestó Syaoran sonriente-. Una romántica inspirando a otro romántico.

-Yo no soy romántica –replicó ella. La conversación la estaba forzando a prestar mucha más atención de la que había previsto-. Soy muy práctica.

-Sakura, eres una romántica empedernida –aseguró Syaoran sin perder la sonrisa-. Una mujer que se cepilla el pelo a la luz de la luna y que tiene aprecio a un medallón sin valor tiene que ser romántica a la fuerza.

-También llevo la cuenta de mis gastos y vigilo mi colesterol –contestó Sakura, molesta por cómo la había descrito Syaoran.

-Admirable –repuso éste y ella tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar una risotada.

-Syaoran Li, eres un cretino de primera.

-Lo reconozco. Odio no ser de primera, se trate de lo que se trate.

Sakura se recostó sobre el asiento, pero se olvidó de cualquier leve irritación cuando pudo ver la casa entera.

-¡Dios! –exclamó-. ¡Es increíble!

Parecía firme, primitiva e invulnerable. La segunda planta se erguía sobre el mar como un brazo extendido, no pidiendo dinero, sino exigiendo. El aura que había intuido al ver la casa desde el mar no perdió un ápice de fuerza desde cerca. Aunque estaban desperdigados aquí y allá, como si crecieran naturalmente, las flores y los viñedos estaban bien cuidados y atendidos. Era como el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, pensó Sakura.

-¡Qué maravilla! –Dijo Sakura mientras él paraba el coche a la entrada-. Nunca había visto una casa igual.

-Es la primera vez que me sonríes sinceramente –comentó Syaoran. Él, en cambio, no estaba sonriendo en ese momento, sino que la miraba algo disgustado. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba recibir el calor y la simpatía de una sonrisa espontánea de Sakura. Y después de haberla recibido, no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Syaoran maldijo para sus adentros y salió del coche.

Sin darle importancia al comentario, Sakura bajó del coche y admiró el exterior de la casa.

-¿Sabes lo que parece? –preguntó, hablando casi para sí misma-. Parece como si Zeus hubiese lanzado un rayo sobre la montaña y la casa hubiese aparecido después de la explosión.

-Una teoría interesante –Syaoran le agarró una mano y empezó a subir unos escalones de piedra-. Si hubieses conocido a mi padre, te darías cuenta de lo aproximada que es a la verdad.

Sakura se había aleccionado para empezar a acribillarlo a preguntas y exigirle explicaciones tan pronto como llegaran. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, se olvidó de todo.

Ancho y blanco, estaba salpicado de adornos y cuadros coloridos. En una pared había lanzas colgadas, instrumentos para matar, pensó Sakura; pero con la dignidad de las armas antiguas. La escalera que conducía a las plantas superiores formaba un semicírculo con una barandilla de madera oscura sin barnizar que daba al conjunto un aspecto majestuoso. Sin ser elegante, tenía cierto equilibrio y gusta salvaje.

-Syaoran, es una auténtica maravilla –dijo Sakura tras exhalar un suspiro-. No me extrañaría encontrarme con un cíclope bajando las escaleras. ¿Hay centauros en el patio trasero?

-Te enseñaré la casa, a ver qué sorpresas nos llevamos –contestó Syaoran. Sakura le estaba poniendo difícil ceñirse a lo que había planeado. Se suponía que no tenía que mostrarse amable. No estaba en el guión. En cualquier caso, le sujetó la mano mientras la guiaba por la casa.

La comparación de Tom con la cueva de Aladino era acertada. Cada habitación estaba repleta de tesoros: cristales de Venecia, cajas estilo Fabergé, máscaras africanas, cerámica americana, jarrones de Ming… todo reunido en un revoltijo de culturas. Lo que podría haber sido un museo era un glorioso desorden de maravillas. Cuanto más recorría los giros y recovecos de la casa, descubriendo sorpresa tras sorpresa, más fascinada iba estando. Junto a una ballesta del siglo XVII había una pieza exquisita de porcelana. Y junto a ésta, una cabeza reducida de Ecuador.

Sí, el arquitecto estaba loco, decidió mientras se fijaba en las cabezas de lobo y los elfos sonrientes que había grabados en la madera de los dinteles. Genialmente loco. La casa era un cuento de hadas; pero no una versión almibarada para niños, sino una con sombras susurrantes de pequeños gremlins.

En la planta de arriba, una enorme ventana le hizo sentir que estaba suspendida al borde del acantilado. Se asomaba al despeñadero con arrogancia e invitaba a arrojarse al fondo del mar. Sakura lo miró con una mezcla de vértigo y admiración.

Syaoran la observaba. En aquel momento, viéndola tan entusiasmada, no sentía la necesidad de agarrarla y poseerla. Ya habría ocasión. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería y no cabía duda de que deseaba a Sakura.

Ésta se giró hacia él. Seguía excitada, entre asustada y emocionada por la vista del mar.

-Yukito dijo que le gustaba pensar que Safo se arrojó desde aquí al mar. No me importaría creérmelo.

-Yukito tiene mucha imaginación.

-Tú también –contestó ella-. Vives aquí.

-Tus ojos son como un lago mitológico –murmuró Syaoran-. Etéreos y traslúcidos*. Debería llamarte Circe en vez de Afrodita. Juraría que tienes más de bruja que de diosa –añadió justo antes de girarle la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara.

Sakura comprendió el brillo de sus ojos. No era un brillo arrogante, sino de deseo. De pasión. Una pasión sumamente seductora.

-Sólo soy una mujer, Syaoran –se oyó decir.

Syaoran se puso tenso. Respiró. Se tomó un segundo para serenarse antes de agarrarle un brazo:

-Vamos abajo a tomar una copa.

Mientras se dirigían al salón, Sakura se recordó sus prioridades. Tenía que conseguir respuestas… y las conseguiría. No podía permitir que un par de palabras amables y miradas intensas le hicieran olvidar la razón por la que había ido. Antes de llegar a formular pregunta alguna, sin embargo, un hombre apareció por la puerta.

Era bajo, de piel arrugada. Tenía pelo gris y tupido. Sus brazos eran grandes y musculosos. Era como un tanque a pequeña escala. Su bigote era una obra de arte. Nacía bajo la nariz y se arqueaba libremente por ambos lados de la boca hasta la barbilla. Al sonreír, enseñó varios huecos dónde debía de haber dientes.

-Buenas tardes –saludó en griego, pero con mirada alegre.

Intrigada, Sakura lo miró sin sonreír.

-_Yiasou._

-Wei, la señorita Kinomoto. Wei es mi… ayudante.

-A su servicio, señorita –dijo sonriente el hombre. Se inclinó levemente, pero Sakura no vio nada reverente en el gesto-. Ye me he ocupado del asunto del que hablamos, señor Li. Tiene un par de mensaje de Atenas –añadió, dirigiéndose a Syaoran con respeto exagerado.

-Luego los oiré.

-Como desee –dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Había percibido algo extraño en aquella conversación. Sacudió la cabeza mientras Syaoran le servía una copa. No era la relación de éste con sus criados lo que le interesaba.

Por fin, decidió que lo mejor sería abordar el tema que la preocupaba sin contemplaciones:

-¿Qué hacías en la playa la otra noche?

-Creía que habíamos acordado que estaba atacándote.

-Eso fue al final de la jornada –Sakura tragó saliva y se atrevió a presionarlo un poco más-. ¿Estabas haciendo contrabando de algo?

Syaoran vaciló sólo un segundo. Le estaba dando la espalda, de modo que Sakura no pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa. Una mujer muy perspicaz, pensó. Demasiado perspicaz.

-¿Y cómo has llegado a una conclusión tan asombrosa? –preguntó al tiempo que le entregaba una copa.

-Te lo estoy preguntando en serio –insistió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, después de agarrar la copa y sentarse-. Te he preguntado si te dedicas al contrabando.

-Primero, dime por qué crees que es posible –contestó Syaoran, que se había sentado frente a Sakura.

-Olías a mar. Venías del agua.

Syaoran dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Y eso implica que soy un traficante –contestó él con sarcasmo.

-Si hubieses salido a pescar simplemente, no me habrías tirado al suelo intimidándome con un cuchillo –insistió Sakura-. La costa de Turquía es un lugar propicio para el contrabando. Eriol me dijo que había problemas con el contrabando.

-¿Eriol? –Repitió Syaoran interesado-. ¿Qué actitud tenía Eriol exactamente con el tema del contrabando?

Sakura dudó. La pregunta interrumpía su propio interrogatorio.

-Parecía… resignado, como quien acepta mal tiempo.

-Entiendo –dijo Syaoran antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa-. ¿Te habló de cómo se realizan este tipo de transacciones?

-¡Claro que no! –Replicó enojada por la habilidad con la que Syaoran le había dado la vuelta al interrogatorio-. Eriol no tiene nada que ver con esas cosas. Pero creo que tú sí estás metido.

-Eso parece.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué? –contestó Syaoran sonriente.

-¿Vas a negarlo? –preguntó Sakura y descubrió que deseaba que lo hiciese. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Da igual que lo niegue o deje de negarlo. No me creerías. Es evidente que ya has llegado a una conclusión- Syaoran la miró a los ojos y preguntó con desenfado-; ¿Qué harías si lo reconociese?

-Te entregaría a la policía –contestó Sakura y él soltó una risotada.

Sakura, eres realmente valiente –dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para agarrarle una mano-. Tengo muy buena fama. Te aseguro que la policía te tomaría por loca.

-Podría demostrar…

-¿Qué? –atajó él con violencia-. No puedes demostrar lo que no sabes.

-Sé que no eres quién finges ser –contestó ella. Trató de soltarse, pero Syaoran siguió sujetándole la mano-. Aunque quizá sea más acertado decir que eres algo que finges no ser.

Syaoran la observó en silencio con una mezcla de enojo y admiración.

-Sea quien sea o quien deje de ser, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Qué más quisiera! –replicó ella.

Syaoran la miró por encima de la copa.

-De modo que estarías dispuesta a ir a la policía para acusarme de contrabandista. No me parece prudente.

-No es una cuestión de prudencia: es cuestión de hacer lo correcto –Sakura tragó saliva. Luego soltó lo que llevaba atormentándola desde el principio-. El cuchillo… ¿lo habrías utilizado?

-¿Para hacerte daño? –preguntó él con voz neutra.

-A mí o a cualquier otra persona.

-No se puede dar una respuesta concreta a una pregunta en general.

-Syaoran, por Dios…

Syaoran dejó su copa. De pronto, la expresión de su cara cambió. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

-Tienes que ser increíblemente valiente o increíblemente tonta para estar sentada hablando conmigo si crees que soy todas esas cosas que dices.

-Creo que estoy a salvo –replicó con aplomo-. Todo el mundo sabe que estoy contigo.

-Pero podría desembarazarme de ti en cualquier otro momento si te considerara un obstáculo.

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma –dijo Sakura tras superar un momento de miedo.

-¿Seguro? –Syaoran se encogió de hombros y pareció relajarse de nuevo-. En cualquier caso, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño. Tu talento podría serme de mucha utilidad.

-No pienso dejar que me utilices –repuso ella, alzando al barbilla-. Traficar opio es una forma despreciable de ganar dinero-

-Un negocio sucio para piratas con parche en el ojo, ¿verdad? –se burló Syaoran-. ¿Así es cómo te lo imaginas, señorita práctica?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me niego a que me caigas bien, Syaoran.

-No tengo por qué caerte bien, Sakura. Es un sentimiento demasiado suave para mi gusto .Syaoran volvió a agarrar su copa-. ¿No bebes?

-Syaoran, sólo quiero una respuesta sincera. Me la merezco –insistió ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Es verdad: no puedo ir a la policía, me digas lo que me digas. No tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

Syaoran sintió algo extraño ente aquella última frase, pero optó por no prestarle atención. Consideró sus opciones antes de hablar:

-Te diré una cosa: estoy… relacionado con el contrabando. Me interesaría que me contaras cualquier cosa que oyeras al respecto.

Sakura se levantó con el ceño fruncido y empezó a dar vueltas por la pieza. Syaoran le estaba poniendo difícil distinguir la estrecha línea que dividía el buen camino del malo. Sobre todo, porque el camino estaba lleno de giros y sentimientos implicados. ¡Sentimientos! Sakura frenó en seco. No, nada de sentimientos. Ella no sentía nada por Syaoran.

-¿Quién estaba contigo esa noche? –le preguntó. Tenía que ceñirse al plan. Conseguir respuestas. Ya habría tiempo para análisis introspectivos-. Le estabas dando órdenes a alguien.

-Creía que estabas demasiado asustada y no te habías dado cuenta .Syaoran dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Estabas hablando con alguien –insistió ella-. Alguien que hacía justo lo que le decías sin preguntar. ¿Quién era?

Syaoran sopesó las ventajas y desventajas antes de contestar. Con lo inteligente que Sakura era, no tardaría en imaginárselo, se dijo finalmente.

-Wei.

-¿El hombrecillo que me has presentado? –Sakura se plantó frente a Syaoran. Wei no concordaba con la imagen que tenía de un contrabandista sin escrúpulos.

-Ese hombrecillo se conoce el mar como un jardinero se conoce sus rosales –respondió Syaoran y sonrió ante la expresión incrédula de ella-. También tiene a favor que es una persona leal. Lleva conmigo desde que yo era un crío.

-Qué organizado lo tienes todo –Sakura se acercó abatida a la ventana. Estaba obteniendo respuestas, pero no eran las que deseaba-. Una casa en una isla estratégica, un criado leal, un negocio de importación y exportación que no despierta sospechas. ¿Quién pasó por las escaleras de la playa aquella noche, que quería evitarlo?

Asustada o no, pensó Syaoran disgustado, había sido muy observadora.

-Eso no tiene por qué importarte.

-Tú me has metido en esto, Syaoran –dijo ella tras darse la vuelta para mirarlo-. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Tus derechos llegan hasta donde yo diga –Syaoran se puso de pie-. No me presiones más de la cuenta, Sakura. Las consecuencias no te gustarían. Te he contado todo lo que pienso contarte de momento. Conténtate con ello –añadió en tono autoritario.

Sakura retrocedió un paso, furiosa consigo misma por haberse asustado. A Syaoran le dolió comprobar que tenía miedo de él.

-No voy a hacerte daño, maldita sea –dijo agarrándola por los hombros-. Si quisiera hacerlo, ya he tenido ocasiones de sobra. ¿Qué crees?, ¿Qué voy a cortarte el cuello o tirarte por el acantilado?

Sakura, más enfadada que asustada en ese momento, lo miró a los ojos con aplomo:

-No sé qué es lo que creo.

De pronto, Syaoran se dio cuenta de que la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Maldijo en voz baja y aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre sus hombros. No podía preocuparse tanto por ella. No podía permitir que le importase lo que Sakura pensara de él.

-No espero que confíes en mí –dijo con calma-. Pero piensa un poco: si estás metida en esto es porque apareciste por la playa, no ha sido premeditado. No quiero hacerte daño, Sakura. Te lo aseguro.

Y Sakura estaba convencida de que le estaba diciendo al verdad. Intrigada, examinó su rostro:

-Eres un hombre extraño, Syaoran. No sé por qué, pero no te veo dedicándote a algo tan rastrero como el contrabando.

-¿Intuición femenina? –Syaoran sonrió y le acarició el pelo, suave y tentador-. ¿Crees en tu intuición o en lo que te dicta el cerebro?

-Syaoran…

-No, no me hagas preguntas. Soy… muy susceptible a la belleza. Y tú eres muy bella. Además de inteligente, una combinación difícil de resistir –Syaoran agarró el medallón que colgaba del cuello de Sakura, lo examinó y lo soltó-. Dime, ¿qué piensas de Nakuru y Dorian? –le preguntó después de separarse de ella.

-Estoy harta. Estoy harta de todo esto –protestó Sakura-. Yo había venido a Lesbos a desconectar de presiones y complicaciones.

-¿Qué clase de presiones y complicaciones?

-¿A ti qué te importa? –replicó irritada-. Ya tenía una vida antes de bajar a esa maldita playa y cruzarme contigo.

-Sí –murmuró Syaoran mientras agarraba su copa-. Seguro que la tenías.

-Y ahora me veo metida en medio de una película de miedo de serie B. no me gusta.

-Es una pena que no te quedaras en la cama esa noche, Sakura –Syaoran dio un sorbo-. Puede que sea suficientemente griego para decir que los dioses así lo querían. De momento, tu destino y el mío están unidos y ninguno de los dos podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sakura lo sorprendió al poner una mano sobre su torso. A Syaoran no le gustó el modo en que su corazón reaccionó.

-Si sientes esto, ¿por qué no me das una respuesta directa? –insistió ella.

-No puedo –Syaoran la miró a los ojos y Sakura vio deseo. El deseo de él y el reflejo de su propio deseo-. Vas a tener que aprender a quererme tal como soy –añadió sonriente.

Sakura retiró la mano. Tenía más miedo de sí misma que de él.

-No te quiero de ningún modo –respondió.

-¿Seguro? –Syaoran la estrechó entre los brazos-. Vamos a ver cuánto tardo en demostrar que estás mintiendo –agregó justo antes de besarla.

No se resistió. El límite entre seguir el buen camino o desviarse se desdibujaba cada vez que saboreaba la boca de Syaoran. Fuese quien fuese, quería seguir entre sus brazos.

Sakura entrelazó las manos tras su nuca para acercárselo. Lo oyó murmurar algo boca contra boca y se abandonó a un beso cada vez más fogoso.

¿Siempre había tenido esa pasión en su interior, esperando a que algún hombre la despertara? En cualquier caso, ya no estaba dormida. La impulsaba con fuerza a devorar los labios de Syaoran mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura con un gesto posesivo. Sakura se arqueó contra él, como desafiándolo a que la hiciera suya… retándolo a que lo intentase.

De alguna manera, supo que seguirían encontrándose una y otra vez, en contra de su voluntad, en contra de cualquier lógica. Quizá lograra resistirse de tanto en tanto, pero acabaría volviendo a él. Saberlo la asustaba y excitaba a partes iguales.

-Sakura… te deseo…-susurró Syaoran-. Por los dioses que te deseo. Quédate conmigo esta noche. Aquí podemos estar solos.

Quiso aceptar, su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a decir que sí a cualquier cosa… a todo. Pero terminó retrayéndose.

-No.

Syaoran le levantó la cara y le preguntó con arrogancia y diversión.

-¿Te da miedo?

-Sí.

Syaoran enarcó las cejas ante la inesperada sinceridad de Sakura. La vulnerabilidad de su mirada le impidió sacar provecho de su ventaja.

-Demonios, eres una mujer exasperante –dijo al tiempo que se alejaba para llenarse la copa de nuevo-. Podría agarrarte en brazos, echarte encima del hombro, subirte a la habitación y poner punto final a todo este asunto.

Aunque le temblaban las piernas, se obligó a permanecer de pie:

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

Syaoran se giró furioso, pero, un instante después, consiguió recuperar el control.

-Supongo que estás más acostumbrada a que te seduzcan con champán y velas. Con promesas y mentiras agradables –Syaoran dio un trago y dejó la copa de golpe-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No –Sakura le mantuvo la mirada al tiempo que, instintivamente, se llevaba la mano al medallón-. Simplemente, no quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¡No me tomes por tonto! –Syaoran dio un paso hacia ella. Luego se frenó. Un paso más y ninguna de los dos tendría opción-. Tu cuerpo te delata cada vez que te toco.

-Eso no tiene que ver –contestó con serenidad ella-. No quiero que me hagas el amor.

Esperó hasta apaciguar un poco el deseo y la frustración.

-¿Porque crees que soy traficante de opio?

-No –respondió, para sorpresa de ambos-. Porque no quiero ser uno de tus pasatiempos –añadió con sinceridad.

-Entiendo –Syaoran se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Media hora después, Syaoran cerró la puerta de su casa de un portazo. Estaba de mal humor. Entró en el salón, se sirvió otra copa y se desplomó sobre el sofá. ¡Maldita mujer! No tenía tiempo ni paciencia para convencerla de que debían acostarse. Seguía sintiendo una punzada de deseo en su interior, así que dio un trago para anestesiarla. No era más que una necesidad física, se dijo. Tendría que buscarse a otra mujer, para liberar parte de la tensión acumulada.

-Ah, ya has vuelto –dijo Wei entrando en el salón. Advirtió la irritación de Syaoran y la aceptó sin hacer comentarios-. La señorita es más guapa de lo que recordaba. ¿Cuánto le has contado? –preguntó al tiempo que se dirigía al mueble del bar para servirse una copa.

-Sólo lo necesario. Es muy perspicaz. Y más descarada todavía. ¿Pues no va y me acusa de contrabandista? –exclamó y Wei soltó una risotada-. No sé que te hace tanta gracia –añadió y Wei se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Le has hablado de Eriol?

-De momento no.

-¿Es leal?

-¿A Eriol? –Syaoran frunció el ceño-. Sí, llegado el caso, lo sería. No va a ser fácil sacarle información –añadió, conteniendo las ganas de levantarse para dar vueltas por el salón.

-Pero acabarás sacándosela.

-Ojalá se hubiera quedado en la cama esa noche –gruñó Syaoran.

Wei sonrió y se terminó la copa de un trago largo.

-No te la quitas de la cabeza y eso te tiene tenso –comentó. Al ver el ceño de Syaoran, soltó otra risotada-. Atenas espera tu llamada.

-Atenas se puede ir a freír espárragos.

Continuará…

* * *

_Holas!_

_Cómo están? Espero que bien, la verdad n.n_

_Bien!, qué les pareció el capitulo? Se está poniendo interesante?_

_Ja,ja, y recién empieza…(risa malvada)XD nah… no es para tanto ¬¬_

_Ok chiquillas, por algunos contratiempos y otras tantas y no tantas cosas me he retrasado unas horitas (ya sé que a muchas, sino a ninguna, no les importa, pero lo mismo lo digo=)) y estoy toda contracturada, con un sueño que apenas me sostengo, y para el colmo de los castigos, me tengo que levantar medio temprano mañana, es decir, hoy (domingo)… pero bueno, aquí me reporto ante ustedes, con el nuevo capi adaptado con nuestros personajes favoritos n.n_

_Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado…_

_Agradezco a todas las que me han enviado un hermoso review (lo sé, muy gastada la frase, pero es verdad =)) y también a las que han agregado la historia como favorita o a la autora (es decir, adaptadora, jejeje), muchísimas gracias!_

_Con respecto a lo que pregunté si querían saber el nombre de autor de éste libro… muajajaja (risa malvada –la estoy practicando _XD-_), he decidido dárselos cuando termine de publicar el fic, bah… si ya no lo han conseguido por sus propios medios o si aún les interesa esta historia… jajaja_

_Y para las que posiblemente tenían la duda, el fic lleva el mismo nombre del libro…_

_También pido mil disculpas si ven HORRORES de ortografía (espero que no pero...)en fin, los errores también! ;)_

_Bueno, creo que no me falta nada, lo sé, hoy he venido con ganas de hablar, muy pesada, la verdad u.u _

_Ok, espero algún review! n.n _

_Cuídense!_

_Hasta pronto!_


	5. Chapter 5

El triunfo del amor.

* * *

V

* * *

Sakura tenía tan mal genio como Syaoran cuando entró en la villa de los Hiragizawa. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba enfadada. Ni sentía miedo ni rencor. En un par de días, Syaoran se las había arreglado para hacer algo que Yue no había hecho en todos los meses que habían estado juntos. Le había hecho daño.

Y no lo decía por los moretones que ya casi le habían desaparecido de los brazos. Era un dolor más profundo y que había empezado antes incluso de haberlo conocido. Había empezado en el momento en que Syaoran había elegido llevar el tipo de vida que llevaba.

No tenía que ver con ella. No tenía que ver con ella, iba repitiéndose una y otra vez. Pero no conseguía serenarse. Cerró de un portazo. Le habría gustado encerrarse inmediatamente en su dormitorio para no soltar ningún ladrido a nadie, pero Dorian se lo impidió:

-Sakura –la llamó-. Ven afuera.

Se forzó a sonreír y salió a la terraza. Nakuru estaba tomando el sol en una tumbona. La saludó por pura cortesía y Sakura notó que la tensión se cortaba en el ambiente. Se preguntó si la había llevado ella consigo o si ya estaba de antes.

-Eriol está hablando por teléfono –dijo Dorian mientras le ofrecía una silla-. Y Tom está solucionando un problemilla doméstico en la cocina.

-¿Sin intérprete? –preguntó Sakura. Sonrió, empeñada en no dejarse amargar las vacaciones por Syaoran.

-Es ridículo –Nakuru hizo un gesto para que Dorian le encendiera un pitillo-. Tom debería despedirlo y punto. Los estadounidenses tienen demasiada paciencia con los criados.

-¿De veras? –preguntó Sakura, dispuesta a defender el carácter de su amiga y de su país-. No sabía.

-No creo que hayas tenido muchos criados –replicó Nakuru.

Dorian intervino antes que Sakura pudiera contestar.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido la casa de Syaoran? –preguntó al tiempo que le pedía con la mirada que disculpara la impertinencia de Nakuru. Sus ojos también indicaban algo que Sakura había empezado a sospechar la noche anterior. Estaba enamorado de ella, pensó, y sintió lástima por él.

-Es un lugar maravilloso, como un museo sin organizar. Debe de haber tardado años en juntar todas esas joyas.

-A Syaoran le dan bien los negocios –comentó Dorian-. Y utiliza sus conocimientos y su posición para quedarse con las mejores piezas.

-Tenía una caja de música suiza –recordó Sakura-. Dice que tiene más de cien años. Sonaba el _Para Elisa…_ Mataría por ella –añadió tras exhalar un suspiro, de nuevo relajada.

-Syaoran es un hombre generoso si sabes cómo acercarte a él –dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa afilada como un cuchillo. Sakura se giró y le mantuvo la mirada.

-Es posible –respondió y devolvió la atención a Dorian-. Esta mañana me he encontrado con el primo de Syaoran.

-Ah, sí, el poeta estadounidense.

-Dice que se ha recorrido toda esta parte de la isla. Yo también estoy pensando en explorarla. Es una zona muy tranquila. Supongo que por eso me asombró tanto que Eriol dijera que había problemas de contrabando.

Dorian se limitó a sonreír, pero Nakuru se puso tensa. Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pálida. Sorprendida por tal reacción, la observó atentamente. Era como si tuviese miedo de algo, pensó. Pero ¿de qué? ¿Y por qué?

-Es probable –comentó él-. Pero una práctica habitual, tradicional incluso.

-Extraña tradición –murmuró Sakura.

-Tengo entendido que hay muchos policías vigilando esa clase de operaciones. Si no me equivoco, el año pasado murieron cinco hombres en un tiroteo en la costa de Turquía –Dorian se encendió un cigarrillo-. Las autoridades confiscaron un buen alijo de opio.

-Qué horror –Sakura notó que la palidez de Nakuru aumentaba.

-No son más que campesinos y pescadores. Les falta inteligencia para organizar una red de contrabando grande. Se dice que el jefe es brillante e implacable y que va tapado con una máscara cuando interviene en alguna operación. Al parecer, ni siquiera sus compinches saben quién es. Hasta podría ser una mujer. Supongo que esto le da un toque romántico a la historia –comentó Dorian sonriente. De pronto, Nakuru se levantó y se marchó de la terraza-. Discúlpala –añadió tras exhalar un suspiro.

-Parecía molesta.

-Se molesta enseguida –murmuró él.

-Pero tú te preocupas mucho por ella –dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Dorian se levantó y fue hacia la barandilla-. Perdona Dorian. No pretendía meterme en tus asuntos.

-No, perdóname tú –dijo él-. Lo que siento por Nakuru es… complicado. Creía que no se me notaba tanto.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Sakura de nuevo.

-Es caprichosa, mimada –Dorian sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué es lo que hace una persona que se enamore de otra?

-No sé. Ojalá lo supiera.

-Te he puesto triste. No me compadezcas. Antes o después, lo que hay entre Nakuru y yo se acabará resolviendo. Soy un hombre paciente –Dorian volvió a sentarse junto a Sakura, le agarró las manos y sonrió-. Ahora, hablemos de otra cosa. Tengo que confesarte que me encantan las historias sobre contrabando.

-Sí, es un tema interesante. Decías que nadie sabe quién es el jefe de la organización, ¿no?

-Eso dice la leyenda. Siempre que estoy en Lesbos, sueño con encontrar alguna pista que me permita desenmascararlo –contestó él y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en Syaoran.

-Pero el contrabando en sí no parece preocuparte tanto, ¿no?

-Eso es cosa de las autoridades –Dorian se encogió de hombros-. A mí lo que me atrae es el misterio. El misterio –repitió entusiasmado.

-¡Menos mal!, ¡media hora discutiendo con un cocinero griego! Anda, Dorian, dame un cigarro –irrumpió Tom, poniendo fin a la conversación sobre el contrabando. Se sentó y se dirigió a Sakura sonriente-. Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿te ha gustado la casa de Syaoran?

* * *

Franjas rosadas unían el mar y el cielo en el horizonte. El alba despuntaba con una brisa cálida y húmeda. Después de una noche de insomnio, era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Sakura paseaba por la orilla oyendo los primeros cantos de los pájaros. Así era como había planeado pasar las vacaciones: caminando por la playa, viendo puestas de sol, relajándose. ¿No era eso lo que su padre y Tom le habían metido en la cabeza?

Que se relajara. Que desconectara unas semanas y se diera un respiro.

Pero ni su padre ni Tom habían contado con Syaoran Li.

Era un enigma de hombre y Sakura no averiguaba la clave para descifrarlo. Su relación con el contrabando no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de él y Sakura nunca había podido dejar un puzzle a medias.

Por otra parte, estaba Nakuru. También ella la intrigaba. La prima de Eriol era algo más que una mujer con un carácter enojoso. Transmitía tensión, una inquietud enraizada en su interior. Y Eriol sabía a qué se debía, pensó Sakura. Al menos, en parte. Y, si no se equivocaba, Dorian también. Pero ¿de qué se trataba?, ¿ocultaba algo? La reacción de Nakuru a la charla sobre contrabando había sido totalmente distinta a la de Eriol y Dorian. Ellos se habían mostrado resignados, hasta parecía divertirlos. Pero Nakuru se había asustado. ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso era la primera vez que oía hablar del tráfico de opio? No, imposible.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Quería olvidarse de cualquier problema y disfrutar de esa mañana. Aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas quería hacer todo aquello que había ido a hacer a Grecia. Buscaría conchas, decidió de pronto. Se subió los bajos de los vaqueros y se adentró en una cala sin profundidad.

Había por todas partes. En la arena y en el agua. Sakura se agachó y se llenó los bolsillos de la chaqueta con las mejores.

De pronto, reparó en un cigarrillo negro medio enterrado. De modo que Eriol paseaba por ahí, pensó sonriente. Sakura se imaginó a Tom y a su marido paseando de la mano por la cala.

Al cabo de un rato, ya no cabían más conchas. Sakura lamentó no haberse llevado una bolsa, pero se encogió de hombros y empezó a apilarlas para recogerlas más adelante. Cuando volviera a Estados Unidos, las pondría en una fuente, sobre el alféizar. Así, si alguna vez se sentía atrapada dentro de casa un día frío y lluvioso, le bastaría mirarlas para acordarse del sol de Grecia.

Había decenas de gaviotas. Sobrevolaban dando vueltas a su alrededor y chillando, pero a Sakura le parecían las compañeras perfectas para una mañana solitaria. Poco a poco, fue recuperando la sensación de paz interior que había experimentado tan fugazmente la primera noche que había bajado a la playa, bajo la luz de la luna.

La recolección de conchas la había alejado un buen tramo de la playa. De pronto, vio la entrada de una cueva y sonrió. No era grande, estaba casi escondida, pero Sakura pensó que merecía la pena explorarla. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sus vaqueros eran de color blanco y decidió limitarse a asomar la cabeza y volver en otra ocasión. Avanzó, dejando que el agua le acariciara los gemelos. Se agachó a recoger otra concha. Miró hacia la cueva y, de repente, se le heló la sangre.

Una cara pálida brillaba en el agua. Sakura quiso gritar, pero no le salió la voz. Estaba muerta de miedo. Nunca había visto un muerto tan de cerca. Retrocedió unos pasos con torpeza, tropezó con una roca y estuvo a punto de caerse. Consiguió recuperar el equilibrio, pero sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No, pensó espantada. No podía desmayarse allí, con aquel cadáver a menos de un metro. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Fue corriendo, trastabillando sobre la arena y las rocas, sin más pensamientos en la cabeza que alejarse de allí. Por fin dejó atrás la cala, pero nada más salir de la playa, unas manos la sujetaron con fuerza. Sakura se revolvió, aterrada por la mera idea de que el cadáver se hubiese levantado y hubiese ido tras ella.

-¡Para!, ¡maldita sea! Acabaré haciéndote daño otra vez, Sakura. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

La estaban agitando por los hombros. Poco a poco, una voz familiar penetró el velo de confusión que la aturdía. Levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro de Syaoran.

-¿Syaoran? –dijo casi sin voz. Volvió a marearse, sintió ganas de vomitar y se dejó caer sobre él. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero, pero sabía que estaba a salvo-. Syaoran –repitió, como si el mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre pudiera protegerla.

Syaoran la agarró con firmeza para evitar que se cayera al suelo. Estaba pálida, horrorizada. En cualquier momento podía desmayarse o ponerse a gritar, presa de un ataque de histeria.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó en un tono que exigía una respuesta.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero descubrió que sólo podía mover la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, como tratando de bloquear lo que había visto. Todavía no había recuperado el aliento. Pero ya no corría peligro, se dijo entre sollozos. Syaoran la defendería.

-Tranquilízate y dime qué ha pasado –insistió él.

-No puedo –Sakura se acurrucó contra el pecho de Syaoran, pero éste la apartó con brusquedad.

-Te digo que me expliques qué te ha pasado –dijo con frialdad.

Sorprendida por el tono de Syaoran, abrió los ojos y volvió a intentar hablar; pero oyó unos pasos y se apretó contra él de un respingo.

-Hola, ¿interrumpo?

Sakura reconoció la voz alegre de Yukito a sus espaldas, pero no se giró a mirar. No podía parar de temblar.

¿Por qué estaba enfadado con ella?, ¿por qué no la ayudaba?, se preguntó Sakura mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Dios, necesitaba que Syaoran la ayudase.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Yukito con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad al ver la expresión sombría de Syaoran.

-No estoy seguro –dijo éste-. Me he encontrado con Sakura. Estaba corriendo como si la vida le fuese en ello, pero no he conseguido que me diga nada. Venga, cuéntamelo –añadió, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Allí…-arrancó Sakura-. En la cueva…Syaoran, por favor –finalizó, incapaz de articular dos frases seguidas.

-Echaré un vistazo.

-¡No te vayas, por favor! –exclamó desesperada. Hizo ademán de agarrarlo, pero Syaoran la esquivó y la lanzó en brazos de Yukito.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡haz que se calme! –gruñó Syaoran justo antes de echar a andar.

-¡Syaoran! –Sakura trató de desembarazarse de Yukito, pero no lo consiguió. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no volver a llamarlo. Syaoran no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento.

La estaban abrazando. Pero no eran los brazos de Syaoran.

-Vamos, ya pasó –le dijo Yukito al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo-. Fantaseaba con abrazarte, pero no en estas circunstancias.

-Yukito…-murmuró ella-. Ha sido horrible –añadió justo antes de romper a llorar.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado. Dilo rápido. Así te será más fácil –dijo con suavidad sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

-Hay un muerto en la entrada de la cueva –explicó ella después de exhalar un suspiro tembloroso.

-¡Un muerto! –Yukito le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos-. ¡Dios!, ¿estás segura?

-Si, si, lo he visto. Estaba…-Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos hasta que calculó que podía seguir hablando.

-Tranquila, no te apures –la serenó Yukito-. Deja que salga.

-Estaba recogiendo conchas en la playa. Vi la cueva. Fui a echar un vistazo y…-Sakura sintió un escalofrío-. Entonces vi la cara, debajo del agua.

-Dios –Yukito la abrazó de nuevo y la apretó con fuerza contra el pecho. No dijo nada más, pero le dio todo el apoyo y cariño que necesitaba.

Syaoran regresaba a paso ligero. Frunció el ceño al ver a Sakura entre los brazos de su primo.

-Yukito, llévate a Sakura a la villa de los Hiragizawa y llama a las autoridades. Un hombre ha tenido un accidente mortal.

-Si, ya me lo ha dicho –contestó Yukito asintiendo con la cabeza-. Ya es mala suerte que lo haya descubierto ella. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Syaoran miró a Sakura al tiempo que ésta se giraba hacia él. Odió la expresión que vio en su cara: el miedo, el dolor. Sakura no lo perdonaría con facilidad después de aquello.

-No, me quedaré para asegurarme de que nadie más lo encuentra. Sakura…-Syaoran le tocó los hombros y sintió que se detestaba. Ella no respondió. Había dejado de llorar y tenía los ojos perdidos, sin vida-. Estarás bien. Yukito te llevará a casa.

Sin decir palabra, Sakura se dio la vuelta.

-Cuida de ella –le ordenó Syaoran a Yukito.

-Seguro –murmuró éste, sorprendido por el tono imperativo de su primo-. Vamos, Sakura, apóyate en mí.

Syaoran los miró subir las escaleras de la playa. Cuando los perdió de vista, regresó a vigilar el cadáver.

* * *

Sentada en el salón, trataba de anestesiar el miedo con el mejor coñac de Eriol. Sakura examinó al capitán Trípolos, del departamento de policía de Mitilini. Era bajo, más grueso que delgado, sin que pudiera llegar a considerárselo gordo. De cabello gris y escaso, se peinaba de modo que se disimulase su alopecia. Tenía ojos oscuros y penetrantes. A pesar del aturdimiento por el susto y el coñac, Sakura comprendió que estaba ante un hombre con la tenacidad de un bulldog.

-Señorita Kinomoto –dijo el capitán, dirigiéndose a Sakura en inglés-. Espero que lo entienda: tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿No puede esperar? –Yukito estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Sakura-. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable para la señorita Kinomoto –añadió al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

-No, Yukito, no importa –Sakura puso una mano encima de la izquierda de él-. Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor. Entiendo que es su trabajo, capitán. Le diré todo lo que pueda –añadió mirándolo con una determinación admirable para el capitán.

-_Efxaristo_- Trípolos chupó el extremo de su lápiz, se sentó en una silla y sonrió-. Quizá pueda empezar contándome qué ha hecho exactamente desde que se levantó esta mañana.

Sakura empezó a hacer recuento de la mañana con tanta concisión como pudo. Hablaba mecánicamente, con las manos muertas sobre el regazo. Aunque la voz le tembló un par de ocasiones, Trípolos observó que no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Era fuerte, decidió, aliviado por no verse en la embarazosa situación de consolar a una mujer llorando o en pleno ataque de histeria.

-Entonces lo vi en el agua –Sakura aceptó agradecida la mano de Yukito-. Salí corriendo.

-Se ha levantado muy temprano –comentó Trípolos-. ¿Suele madrugar tanto?

-No, pero me desperté y me entraron ganas de pasear por la playa.

-¿Vio a alguien?

-No –Sakura sintió un escalofrío, pero mantuvo la mirada firme, ganándose un poco más la admiración de Trípolos-. Hasta que encontré a Syaoran y Yukito.

-¿Syaoran? Ah, el señor Li –el capitán miró hacia Syaoran, acomodado en un segundo sofá con Eriol y Tom-. ¿Había visto antes al… difunto?

-No –Sakura apretó la mano al recordar la cara pálida del muerto. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se obligó a continuar-. Sólo llevo unos días aquí y apenas me he alejado de la villa.

-¿Viene de visita?

-Sí.

-Lamento que un asesinato le haya estropeado las vacaciones –murmuró Trípolos con simpatía.

-¿Asesinato? –repitió Sakura. La palabra resonó dentro de su cabeza mientras observaba los ojos calmados del capitán-. Yo creía… ¿no ha sido un accidente?

-No, apuñalaron a la víctima… por la espalda –contestó Trípolos tras bajar la vista hacia el cuaderno de notas-. Espero no tener que molestarla más. ¿Encontró muchas conchas, señorita Kinomoto? –añadió justo antes de levantarse y hacer una reverencia sobre la mano extendida de Sakura.

-Sí… bastantes –dijo y sintió necesidad de meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar algunas-. Me parecían… preciosas.

-Sí –Trípolos sonrió y se dirigió a continuación a los demás-. Me temo que tendremos que interrogar a todas las personas de la zona para saber qué han hecho entre la noche de ayer y esta mañana. Detendremos al responsable. Si alguno de ustedes recuerda algún incidente que pueda ayudar a zanjar la cuestión…-añadió al tiempo que se guardaba el lápiz y el cuaderno.

¿Zanjar la cuestión?, pensó Sakura al borde de un ataque de nervios. Zanjar la cuestión. ¡Pero había muerto un hombre! Estaba soñando. Tenía que sestar soñando.

-Tranquila –le susurró Yukito al oído-. Toma otro trago –añadió al tiempo que le acercaba el coñac a los labios.

-Cooperaremos en todo lo que podamos, capitán –afirmó Eriol justo antes de ponerse de pie-. Para nosotros, no es agradable que una cosa así ocurra tan cerca de nuestras casas. Lamentamos especialmente que haya sido una invitada nuestra quien haya tenido la mala suerte de encontrar el cadáver.

-Lo entiendo –Trípolos asintió con la cabeza y se frotó la barbilla con una mano-. Será menos caótico si hablo con ustedes de uno en uno. ¿Podemos utilizar el despacho?

-Lo acompaño –Eriol apuntó hacia la puerta-. Puede empezar conmigo si quiere.

-Gracias –Trípolos inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, como despidiéndose del resto de los presentes, y se marchó junto a Eriol. Sakura observó su andar lento y comedido. Perseguiría a un hombre hasta la tumba, pensó, y se tragó el resto del coñac temblorosa.

-Necesito una copa –dijo Tomy ando hacia el mueble bar-. Doble. ¿Alguien más?

Syaoran deslizó la mirada fugazmente sobre Sakura.

-Ponme lo mismo que tú –dijo y señaló con un dedo hacia la copa de Sakura, para que Tom volviera a llenársela.

-No sé por qué tiene que interrogarnos –Nakuru se acercó al mueble bar también, demasiado impaciente para esperar a que Tom le sirviera-. No tiene sentido, Eriol debería haberse negado. Tiene influencia de sobra para evitar todo esto –añadió mientras se echaba algo fuerte en una copa alta y se bebía la mitad de un trago.

-No hay razón para que Eriol evite nada –Tom entregó una copa a Syaoran antes de echar otro chorro generoso en la de Sakura-. No tenemos nada que ocultar. ¿Qué te pondo, Dorian?

-¿Ocultar?, ¿quién ha dicho nada de ocultar? –Replicó Nakuru, dando vueltas por la habitación-. Simplemente, no quiero contestar un montón de estúpidas preguntas porque ella haya sido tan tonta de encontrarse un hombre muerto –añadió apuntando hacia Sakura.

-Licor de anís –contestó Dorian antes de que Tom fulminase a Nakuru con alguna respuesta-. No creo que se le pueda echar la culpa a Sakura de nada, Nakuru. Nos habría interrogado aunque lo hubiese encontrado otra persona. La peor parada es ella, que ha descubierto el cadáver además de tener que responder al capitán. Gracias, Tom.

-No puedo quedarme en casa –murmuró Nakuru sin parar de dar vueltas por la habitación, nerviosa como un dedo sobre un gatillo-. Syaoran, dame una vuelta en lancha –le pidió mientras se paraba y se sentaba sobre el brazo del sofá en el que él estaba sentado.

-No tengo tiempo. Tengo que ocuparme de unos papeles en casa cuando termine aquí –Syaoran dio un sorbo de su copa y apretó ligeramente la mano de Nakuru. Luego miró a Sakura, la cual lo miraba con expresión de condena. ¡Maldita fuese! No tenía derecho a hacerlo sentirse culpable por hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Por favor, Syao –insistió Nakuru, acariciándole el brazo-. Me volveré loca si hoy me quedo aquí quieta. Necesito distraerme en el mar, aunque sólo sea un par de horas.

Syaoran suspiró, rendido, mientras renegaba para sus adentros por tener que soportar una correa demasiado larga y fuerte, que se veía incapaz de romper. Tenía motivos para acceder y no podía dejar que la mirada atónita de Sakura cambiase el rumbo que ya había emprendido.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde.

Nakuru sonrió y dio otro trago a su copa.

El interrogatorio se eternizaba. Tom salió cuando Eriol volvió a entrar. Y la espera continuó. Las conversaciones avanzaban entre tirones y frenazos, desarrolladas en voz baja. Cuando Yukito se marchó para llamar por teléfono, Syaoran se acercó a Sakura, en aquel momento junto a la ventana.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo con voz queda pero firme. Fue a agarrarle una mano, pero ella se escabulló.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Syaoran se metió las manos en los bolsillos adrede. Seguía pálida. El coñac la había serenado, pero no había conseguido devolverle el color a sus mejillas.

-Es necesario, Sakura. Ahora mismo no puedo explicártelo.

-Problema tuyo.

-Cuando el capitán termine, saldremos a dar una vuelta. Necesitas airearte un rato.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo. No me digas lo que necesito ahora –contestó entre dientes-. Te necesitaba entes.

-Maldita sea, Sakura –gruñó Syaoran. Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el jardín de Tom. Algunas rosas, pensó sin entusiasmo, habían florecido. Syaoran apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos-. ¿Crees que no sé que me necesitabas? Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Pero no podía ayudarte… en ese momento no. No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya lo es.

Sakura se giró y respondió con frialdad:

-No tengo intención de hacerte nada difícil –dijo en tono solemne-. De hecho, no quiero hacer absolutamente nada contigo. No quiero nada de ti.

-Sakura… -insistió él y algo en sus ojos amenazó con romper la determinación de Sakura. Una disculpa, un lamento, una súplica de comprensión inesperada-. Por favor, necesito…

-Me da igual qué necesites –atajó Sakura antes de flaquear-. Aléjate de mí. No vuelvas a acercarte.

-Esta noche…-arrancó Syaoran, pero la mirada basilisca de ella lo detuvo.

-No te acerques –repitió Sakura.

Luego dio la vuelta y cruzó la pieza para sentarse junto a Dorian.

Continuará…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Qué les pareció?, les gustó?, sinceramente, espero que sí n.n_

_Muchísimas gracias a:(y de paso, les respondo n.n)_

cainat06

Chika-Phantom-Li

Ivonne-22

andiie

adriiianiita love : _primero, bienvenida n.n muchas gracias por tu reviews, segundo, te agradezco el no revelar el nombre del autor, quizá ya todas lo sepan, quizá no, pero gracias por tu consideración =) y tercero; que bueno que te guste este autor, entonces compartimos un gusto jajaja, tengo varios de sus libros y me gusta su forma de escribir y desarrollarlas n.n_

vmi5: _hola! Aquí lo tienes, dime que te parece si? :) jajaja y gracias, cuídate también, hasta pronto! ;)_

beabi

NaoKa

Ivonne-22 y andiie: _pues si, tienen razón en que lo pone más interesante, jajaja e Ivonne, créeme que te sorprenderá quien está metido en todo este rollo (espero n.n) jeje…_

H u m i . c h a n_: jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado ;) (están las letras separadas porque de otra forma no me lo acepta ¿? de verdad, hace como 1/2 hora que estoy renegando!u.ú* fanfiction me está haciendo perder los estribos...)_

_Bien! Y gracias también a todas las que la han agregado como favorita o a alertas =)_

_Sinceramente que pensaba ponerlas a todas, pero Messenger e Internet no quieren cooperar conmigo u.ú* pero quiero que sepan que los tengo a todos en cuenta, aunque no los pueda contestar… últimamente, estoy terminando de escribir el capitulo a altas horas de la noche, y… ya mi cabeza empieza a delirar… jejeje prefiero no espantarlas jajaja! _

_A quienes no he contestado ahí arriba es porque le he contestado por privado, si me ha faltado alguna, en verdad, perdónenme…_

_Otra cosa, disculpen si hay errores de ortografía, no me dieron muchas ganas de releerlo todito de nuevo n_n pero confío en que es entendible lo que han leído…_

_Bien, sin más que agregar, se cuidan, suerte y hasta la próxima…_

_Bye, bye! ;)_

.


	6. Chapter 6

El triunfo del amor.

* * *

VI

* * *

La sorprendió descubrir que se había dormido. No se había sentido cansada cuando Tom y Eriol le habían insistido en que se tumbara, pero había obedecido simplemente porque sus últimas palabras con Syaoran la habían dejado sin fuerzas para resistirse. Miró el reloj y vio que era más de mediodía. Se había quedado dormida dos horas.

Amodorrada, con los ojos casi cerrados, Sakura fue al cuarto de baño para echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara. El susto se le había pasado, pero la cabezadita la había dejado más cansada que fresca. En el fondo, sentía una profunda vergüenza: vergüenza de haber salido corriendo, aterrada, a la vista del cadáver; vergüenza por haberse lanzado desesperada en brazos de Syaoran y haber sido rechazada. Todavía notaba esa sensación de dependencia… y absoluto rechazo.

Nunca más, se prometió Sakura. Debería haberse guiado por la cabeza en vez de por el corazón. Debería haber imaginado que no podía esperar nada bueno de un hombre como él. Un hombre así no tenía nada que ofrecer. Era lógico encontrar el infierno si miraba al diablo. Y, sin embargo…

Y, sin embargo, había sido a Syaoran a quién había necesitado y en quién había confiado; había sido con él con quién se había sentido a salvo al sentir que la abrazaba. Grave error, se dijo Sakura, mientras se miraba en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo. Todavía quedaba algún rastro del impacto: las mejillas seguían pálidas y los ojos desorbitados; pero iba recobrando las fuerzas.

-No lo necesito –dijo en voz alta para oír las palabras-. No significa nada para mí.

Pero le había hecho daño. Alguien que le diera igual no la habría podido herir.

No permitiría que volviese a hacerlo, se prometió Sakura. Porque no volvería a confiar en él. No volvería a acudir a él, pasara lo que pasara.

Dio la espalda al espejo, salió del baño y bajó las escaleras.

Al entrar al vestíbulo principal, oyó el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba y unos pasos. Giró la cabeza y vio a Dorian.

-¿Has descansado? –le preguntó éste mientras se acercaba. Luego le agarró una mano en gesto lleno de cariño, apoyo e interés.

-Sí, me he quedado dormida. Me siento como una tonta –dijo y Dorian enarcó una ceja-. Yukito ha tenido poco menos que subirme aquí en brazos.

Dorian rió, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la acompañó al salón.

-Las mujeres estadounidenses siempre tan fuertes e independientes…

-Siempre lo he sido –contestó Sakura. Luego se recordó en brazos de Syaoran, lloriqueando y suplicándole que no la abandonara. Enderezó la espalda-. Tengo que serlo.

-Y te admiro por ello. Pero no creo que estés acostumbrada a tropezarte con cadáveres –comentó Dorian. Se fijó entonces en la palidez de sus mejillas y añadió con suavidad-: Perdona, no debería habértelo recordado. ¿Te preparo otra copa?

-No, no… ya he bebido suficiente –Sakura acertó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y se apartó de Dorian.

¿Por qué le ofrecía un hombro para apoyarse todo el mundo menos el único que quería? Pero no, en realidad no quería nada de Syaoran, se recordó. No podía permitirse que Syaoran le importara, y no necesitaba el hombro de nadie.

-Te noto tensa. ¿Prefieres estar sola?

-No –Sakura negó con la cabeza y miró a Dorian, que la miraba con calma. Siempre transmitía calma, pensó, y lamentó no haberse encontrado con él cuando corría espantada por la mañana. Se acercó al piano y deslizó un dedo sobre las teclas-. Me alegra que el capitán se haya ido. Me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Trípolos? No creo que debas preocuparte por nada. No creo ni que el asesino tenga que preocuparse por nada –dijo Dorian soltando una risilla-. La policía de Mitilini no es famosa por su eficacia ni por su inteligencia –añadió mientras sacaba la pitillera.

-Lo dices como si te diese igual que no atrapen a la persona que ha matado a ese hombre.

-Será un ajuste de cuentas. No me preocupa –contestó él-. Me preocupa más la gente a la que conozco. Y no me gusta pensar que estás preocupada por Trípolos.

-No me preocupa. Pero no me gusta el modo que tiene de mirar –respondió con el ceño fruncido mientras Dorian se encendía un cigarro. Sakura notó algo inquietante, como si supiese algo importante que no lograba recordar. Vio la columna de humo que salió de cigarro de Dorian y preguntó-: ¿Dónde están todos?

-Tom está con Eriol en su despacho, Nakuru ha salido a dar esa vuelta en lancha.

-Ah, sí, con Syaoran –Sakura bajó la vista hacia las manos y la sorprendió encontrarlas cerradas en puño. Las abrió-. Debe de ser difícil para ti.

-Necesitaba escaparse. Estaba muy nerviosa con lo del cadáver.

-Eres muy comprensivo –dijo ella. Algo la hacía sentirse incómoda y, de pronto, notó que le dolía la cabeza-. Yo no creo que lo fuese… si estuviese enamorada –añadió tras acercarse a la ventana.

-Soy un hombre paciente y sé que Syaoran no significa nada para ella. No es más que un medio para conseguir un fin –Dorian hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Algunas personas no tienen capacidad de sentir emociones… ni de amor ni de odio.

-Qué vacío –murmuró ella.

-¿Tú crees? –Dorian sonrió-. Para mí que todo sería más sencillo.

-Sencillo puede que sí, pero… -Sakura dejó la frase sin terminar al darse la vuelta. Dorian se estaba llevando el cigarro a los labios. De pronto, recordó, con total claridad, haber visto la colilla de un cigarro de esa marca cara en la arena, a pocos metros de cadáver. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Dorian y ella pestañeó, despertando de su ensimismamiento.

-No… supongo que todavía no me he recuperado del todo. Pero puede que me anime a esa copa después de todo.

No quería beber, pero necesitaba un momento para serenarse. Una colilla no tenía por qué significar nada, se dijo mientras Dorian iba al mueble bar. Cualquier isleño podía haber pasado por esa cala un millón de veces.

Pero era una colilla reciente, recordó Sakura. Sólo estaba medio enterrada y estaba entera. Los pájaros no la habían picoteado. Si alguien hubiera estado tan cerca del cadáver, lo habría visto seguro. Lo habría visto y habría ido a la policía. A no ser…

No, esa idea era absurda, se dijo mientras controlaba un ligero temblor. No tenía sentido pensar que Dorian pudiera estar involucrado en el asesinato de aquel hombre. Ni Dorian ni Eriol, se dijo mientras el olor dulce del cigarro.

Ambos eran hombres civilizados y los hombres civilizados no se dedicaban a ir apuñalando a otros por la espalda. Los dos eran amables y educados. ¿No hacía falta cierta semilla de malignidad, algo frío e implacable para matar? Se acordó de Syaoran y negó con la cabeza. No, no quería pensar en él en ese momento. Sería mejor concentrarse en ese punto concreto y llegar a una conclusión.

Resultaba descabellado considerar que Dorian o Eriol pudieran ser los responsables del asesinato. Eran hombres de negocios, con cultura. ¿Qué tejemanejes iban a tener con un pescador de la isla? Pero, por más que le pareciera ridículo, Sakura no conseguía librarse de la inquietud que la atenazaba. Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica, insistió. Siempre había una explicación lógica para todo. Simplemente, seguía aturdida, nada más. Estaba haciendo una montaña de un detalle sin importancia.

¿De quién eran los pasos que oyó en la playa aquella primera noche?, insistió una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. ¿De quién se escondía Syaoran?, ¿o a quién estaba esperando? Aquel hombre no había muerto por un ajuste de cuentas entre isleños. No lo creía, como en realidad tampoco había creído que hubiese muerto accidentalmente. Asesinato… contrabando. Sakura cerró los ojos y tembló.

¿Quién llegaba del mar cuando Syaoran la había retenido oculta bajo los cipreses? Syaoran le había ordenado a Wei que lo siguiera. ¿Habría sido Eriol?, ¿Dorian?, ¿el hombre que había muerto quizá? Sakura dio un respingo cuando Dorian le acercó la copa.

-Sigues muy pálida. Deberías sentarte –le dijo.

-No… es sólo… supongo que todavía estoy un poco nerviosa, -Sakura agarró la copa con ambas manos, pero no bebió. Le preguntaría, nada más. Le preguntaría sin rodeos si había estado en la cala. Pero al mirarlo a lo ojos sintió miedo-. La cala… estaba preciosa. Parecía como si no la visitara nunca nadie. ¿Va… sabes si va mucha gente por ahí? –añadió y recordó que había muchas conchas hundidas por pisadas de personas.

-No puedo hablar por los demás –arrancó Dorian-. Pero supongo que la mayoría de los isleños están demasiado ocupados pescando o en los viñedos para pasar mucho tiempo recogiendo conchas.

-Sí –Sakura se humedeció los labios-. Aún así, es un sitio realmente bonito, ¿verdad? –añadió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando o Dorian la miraba con recelo?, ¿sería un efecto del humo que se interponía entre los dos?, ¿sus propios nervios?

-Yo no he ido nunca. Supongo que es como un estadounidense que no ha subido al Empire State Building –contestó él con desenfado. Sakura siguió los dedos de Dorian mientras éste apagaba el cigarro en un cenicero-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no -aseguró ella-. Supongo que es la tensión, que me está afectando, como a Nakuru.

-No es de extrañar –contestó Dorian esbozando una sonrisa amable-. Has pasado un trago muy duro, Sakura. Pero ya está bien de hablar de muertos, vamos al jardín. Hablaremos de otra cosa –le sugirió.

Estuvo tentada a negarse. No sabía por qué, pero no le apetecía estar con él. No en ese momento, y a solas. Estaba intentando encontrar una excusa razonable cuando Tom apareció.

-Sakura, tenía la esperanza de que seguías dormida.

Aliviada por la interrupción, Sakura dejó la copa de coñac sin haberla probado y se levantó.

-Ya he descansado suficiente –contestó y advirtió síntomas de tensión en la cara de su amiga-. Pero a ti sí te vendría bien echarte.

-Echarme no, pero me apetece tomar un poco de aire.

-Justo le estaba proponiendo a Sakura salir al jardín –Dorian puso una mano sobre un hombro de Tom-. Anda, salid y relajaos. Eriol y yo tenemos que resolver unos asuntos.

-Sí –dijo Tom-. Gracias Dorian. No sé qué habríamos hecho hoy sin ti Eriol y yo.

-Tonterías –contestó él antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-. Vamos, tratad de olvidaros de todo esto.

-Sí. E intentad hacer lo mismo Eriol y tú.

-Dorian –dijo Sakura avergonzada. Había sido todo amabilidad con ella y se lo había pagado sospechando de él-. Gracias.

Dorian enarcó una ceja, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla también a ella.

-Sentaos un rato y disfrutad de las flores –añadió antes de marcharse.

-¿Quieres que pida un té? –le preguntó Tom a Sakura mientras iban hacia el jardín.

-No. Y deja de tratarme como una invitada.

-¡Dios!, ¿lo estoy haciendo?

-Sí, desde que…

Tomoyo miró a Sakura cuando ésta dejó la frase en el aire. Luego puso cara de fastidio.

-Vaya faena –dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre un banco de mármol. Rodeadas de la fragancia y el colorido del jardín, aislados de la casa y del mundo por los viñedos, ambas fruncieron el ceño-. No sabes cuánto siento que hayas sido tú la que lo ha descubierto. No, no te encojas de hombros como si nada. Nos conocemos hace mucho y de sobra. Me imagino lo duro que tiene que haber sido para ti lo de esta mañana. Y sé cómo debes de estar sintiéndote en estos momentos.

-Estoy bien, Tom. Aunque reconozco que no volveré a salir a por conchas durante una temporada –trató de bromear, pero Tomoyo seguía molesta-. Por favor, no os hagáis esto. No os podéis culpar porque yo haya descubierto el cadáver. Ha sido… una terrible coincidencia: yo me he acercado a la cala y había un hombre muerto. Alguien tenía que encontrárselo.

-Pero no tú.

-Eriol y tú no sois responsables.

-Mi lado práctico lo sabe, pero…-Tom suspiró, se encogió de hombros y consiguió sonreír un poco-. Pero no me gusta que te haya pasado esto estando en mi casa –añadió al tiempo que encendía un cigarro y se levantaba para dar un paseo.

Un cigarro negro, observó con ansiedad Sakura. Había olvidado que Tom había tomado la costumbre de fumar tabaco de su marido de vez en cuando.

Miró el rostro ovalado de Tom, de corte clásico, y cerró los ojos. Tenía que estar volviéndose loca para considerar durante un instante, que Tomoyo podía estar envuelta con temas de contrabando y asesinatos. Conocía a esa mujer desde hacía años, habían vivido juntas. Si había una persona a la que conocía tan bien como a sí misma, sin duda que era a Tom.

Pero ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar por proteger al hombre al que amaba?

-Tengo que reconocer que, aunque me sitúe a la altura de Nakuru, ese policía me ponía nerviosa –continuó Tom-. Era demasiado… respetuoso –añadió tras detenerse en busca del adjetivo preciso.

-Sé a qué te refieres –murmuró Sakura. Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, se dijo. Seguro que en cuanto dejara de pensar, se sentiría mucho mejor.

-No sé qué esperaba averiguar, interrogándonos de ese modo –Tom hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo y el anillo de casada relució en su dedo.

-Estaría siguiendo el procedimiento normal en estos casos, supongo –dijo Sakura sin apartar la vista del anillo. Un anillo que simbolizaba sus votos de amar, honrar y respetar a su marido.

-No sé, ha sido muy desagradable –insistió Tomoyo-. Además, ni siquiera conocíamos a ese Anthony Stevos.

-El capitán ha dicho que era pescador.

-Como tantos otros en la isla.

Sakura dejó que el silencio las envolviera. Hizo un esfuerzo por reconstruir con detalle la escena del salón horas antes. ¿Cómo había reaccionado cada uno? Si no hubiese estado tan abotargada por el coñac y el susto, ¿habría reparado en algo en especial? Había una persona más a la que había visto encender uno de aquellos cigarrillos caros.

-Tom, ¿no crees que Nakuru se ha puesto demasiado nerviosa? –preguntó con cautela-. ¿No ha protestado mucho por un par de preguntas?

-Nakuru es muy exagerada –contestó Tom con desprecio-. ¿Has visto cómo coquetea con Syaoran? No sé cómo la soporta.

-A él no parece importarle –murmuró Sakura. Pero no, todavía no era momento para ocuparse de ese tema-. Es una mujer rara. Pero esta mañana… y ayer… Ayer, cuándo hablé del contrabando, me pareció que estaba asustada de verdad.

-¿Asustada de verdad? No creo que Nakuru tenga sentimientos auténticos –contestó Tom-. Ojalá se olvidara Eriol de ella.

-Es curioso: Dorian ha dicho lo mismo más o menos –Sakura miró una rosa distraídamente. Era en Nakuru en quién debía centrar sus sospechas. Si alguien podía hacer algo ruin y letal, era Nakuru-. Yo no la veo así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nakuru, yo sí creo que tiene sentimientos –respondió Sakura, devolviendo la atención a su amiga-. De hecho, diría que tiene demasiados sentimientos. Puede que no saludables, destructivos quizá; pero tiene mucha agitación.

-No la soporto -resumió Tom-. Es un incordio. No sé cuanto tiempo y dinero ha gastado Eriol en ella. Y lo único que saca son groserías y muestras de ingratitud.

-Eriol tiene un sentido del deber muy fuerte hacia la familia –dijo Sakura-. No puedes protegerlo de…

-Puedo protegerlo de lo que haga falta –atajó Tomoyo con vehemencia al tiempo que tiraba la colilla del cigarro al suelo. Sakura la miró espantada-. Maldita sea, estoy dejando que esto me afecte demasiado –añadió más calmada.

-Todos estamos nerviosos –dijo Sakura-. No ha sido una mañana fácil.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Es que Eriol está muy disgustado con todo esto. Y por más que me quiera, no es la clase de hombre que comparte todas las cosas con su mujer. Sus problemas… sus negocios… es demasiado griego –Tom soltó una risilla y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

-Tom, si pasara algo… quiero decir, si algo te preocupase de verdad, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

-Venga, no empieces a preocuparte por mí ahora. Pero es que es frustrante querer tanto a una persona y que no te dejen ayudar. A veces me vuelve loca cuando se empeña en mantenerme alejada de los aspectos menos gratos de su vida.

-Él te quiere –murmuró Sakura.

-Y yo a él.

-Tom… -Sakura respiró profundamente antes de decidirse a preguntar-: ¿Eriol y tú paseáis a menudo por esa cala?

-¿Qué? –respondió distraída Tom antes de reaccionar-. Ah, no, la verdad es que preferimos pasear por el acantilado… cuando consigo sacarlo del despacho. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve en esa cala… Pero ojalá hubiese estado contigo esta mañana –añadió con suavidad.

Abochornada por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, Sakura desvió la mirada.

-Me alegro de que no estuvieras. Eriol ya tiene trabajo de sobra con una mujer histérica.

-No estabas histérica –corrigió Tom-. Para mí estabas hasta demasiado calmada cuando Yukito te trajo a casa.

-No he llegado a darle las gracias –dijo Sakura, obligándose a dejar de desconfiar de todo el mundo-. ¿Qué piensas de Yukito?

-Es un hombre muy dulce. Parecía a gusto en el papel de caballero de la armadura –comentó Tom sonriente, aparcando también ella sus preocupaciones-. Yo diría que le gustas.

-Mira que eres casamentera –dijo Sakura de buen humor.

-No, Yukito está bien para entretenerte, pero es del lado pobre de la familia de Syaoran –respondió Tom-. Preferiría verte con alguien mejor acomodado. Claro que… podrías pasarlo bien… un rato.

Como si supiese que estaban hablando de él, Yukito apareció en el jardín.

-Hola, espero no molestar.

-¡En absoluto! –aseguró Tom, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante-. Los vecinos poetas siempre son bienvenidos en esta casa.

Yukito esbozó una sonrisa entre tímida e infantil con la que ganó varios puntos a ojos de Tom.

-Quería saber qué tal va Sakura –dijo justo antes de mirarla-. Ha sido una mañana horrible. ¿Estás mejor?

-Estoy bien –Sakura le apretó una mano cariñosamente-. Le estaba diciendo a Tom que no te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

-Sigues blanca.

-Me da que eso es por el invierno de Nueva York –respondió sonriente.

-¿Empeñada en hacerte la valiente? –preguntó Yukito de buen humor.

-Empeñada en no ser tan cobarde como esta mañana.

-El caso es que me ha gustado cómo te abrazabas a mí –comentó y se giró hacia Tomoyo-. Quiero robártela una tarde. ¿Me ayudas a convencerla de que necesita divertirse un poco?

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Venga, ven conmigo. Cenaremos juntos –dijo, dirigiéndose a Sakura de nuevo-. Daremos una vuelta por la isla. Un poco de licor de anís, buena compañía… ¿qué más puedes pedir?

-¡Qué buena idea! –exclamó Tom-. Es justo lo que necesitas, Sakura.

Era verdad. Necesitaba salir de la casa y olvidarse de todas sus dudas.

-¿A qué hora quedamos? –le preguntó sonriente a Yukito.

-¿A las seis te parece bien? Te enseñaré los sitios más bonitos. Syaoran me ha dejado su Fiat mientras esté aquí, así que podemos movernos con tranquilidad.

Sakura notó que estaba apretando los dientes y se forzó a relajarse.

-A las seis entonces.

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Syaoran arrancó la lancha motora. La puso a toda velocidad, deseoso de sentir el azote del viento contra la cara.

¡Maldita mujer!, pensó en un nuevo arrebato de frustración. Apretó los dientes y tiró una colilla a las olas. Si se hubiera quedado en la cama en vez de andas dando vueltas por la playa a horas intempestivas, nada de eso habría ocurrido. No se quitaba de la cabeza el recuerdo de su voz suplicándole que la abrazara, el espanto de su mirada. Todavía podía sentir la desesperación con que se había lanzado contra su pecho.

La maldijo una vez más y aumentó la velocidad otro poco.

Decidió aparcar el tema y concentrarse en el hombre muerto. Anthony Stevos, se dijo con el ceño fruncido. Conocía bien a aquel pescador, qué cosas pescaba de tanto en tanto, así como el número de teléfono de Atenas que había encontrado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Stevos había sido un hombre codicioso y estúpido, pensó Syaoran con frialdad. Lo que había acabado costándole la vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Trípolos en dejar que la noticia se extendiera por toda la isla? No lo suficiente, decidió Syaoran. No le iba a quedar más remedio que zanjar las cosas un poco antes de lo que había previsto.

-Syao, ¿por qué tienes tan mala cara? –le preguntó Nakuru, alzando la voz por encima del ruido del motor. Automáticamente, Syaoran suavizó la expresión de su rostro.

-Estaba pensando en el montón de papeles que tengo en la mesa del despacho –dijo antes de apagar el motor y dejar la lancha flotando en el agua-. No debería haber dejado que me convencieras para tomarme la tarde libre.

Nakuru se acercó a donde él estaba sentado. Llevaba un bikini pequeño y le brillaba la piel, pegajosa de aceites. Le ofreció el escote. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, con curvas, firme y excitante. Pero Syaoran no sintió el menor deseo.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo para que te olvides del trabajo –dijo ella sentándose sobre el regazo de Syaoran.

Éste le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Sabía que, con el champán que había bebido, Nakuru no se enteraría. Pero se quedó con un regusto desagradable. Pensó en Sakura y volvió a besar a Nakuru, esa vez con más fuerza.

-Vaya, parece que ya no te preocupan tanto esos papeles –dijo ella, ronroneando como una gata-. Dime que me deseas. Necesito un hombre que me desee.

-Tendría que estar muerto para no desearte –contestó Syaoran mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. ¿Quién podría resistirse a una mujer como tú?

-Un demonio –dijo con risa floja. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y medio cerró los ojos, mareada por el champán-. Hazme el amor, Syaoran. Aquí, bajo el sol.

Y quizá llegara a hacerlo, pensó con náuseas. Para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Pero antes le sonsacaría la información que pudiese, aprovechando su estado de ebriedad.

-Dime –murmuró al tiempo que le daba un beso en el cuello y ella le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa-, ¿qué es lo que sabes del contrabando entre Lesbos y Turquía?

Syaoran notó que se ponía tensa, pero sus resistencias estaban bajo mínimos debido al alcohol. Con suerte, no le costaría que se le fuera la lengua. Llevaba días a punto de explotar. Paseó la lengua por su cuello a conciencia y la sintió suspirar.

-Nada -contestó deprisa mientras peleaba nerviosa con lo botones de Syaoran-. Yo no sé nada de esas cosas.

-Venga, Nakuru. Sabes mucho –murmuró él en tono seductor, convencido de que, entre el champán y el sexo, lograría hacerla hablar-. Como hombre de negocios, me interesa sacar beneficios. ¿No irás a negarme unos pocos dracmas?

-Unos pocos millones –Nakuru le agarró una mano para enseñarle lo que quería-. Sí, sé muchas cosas.

-¿Y vas a contármelas? –preguntó- . Venga, Nakuru. Entre tu mano y esos millones, estás consiguiendo excitarme.

-Sé que al hombre que esa estúpida encontró esta mañana lo han matado por avaricioso.

-Pero no es extraño ser avaricioso cuando hay tanto dinero en juego –dijo Syaoran mientras ella se tumbaba-. ¿Sabes quién lo asesinó? –preguntó. Tenía que darse prisa o se quedaría dormida bajo los efectos del alcohol. Syaoran la besó de nuevo para reanimarla.

-No me gustan los asesinatos, Syao. Y no quiero volver a hablar con la policía –dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Estoy harta de que me utilicen. Puede que vaya siendo hora de cambiar de aliado. Tú eres rico, Syao. Y a mí me gusta el dinero. Necesito dinero.

-¿Y quién no? –contestó él siguiéndole el juego.

-En otro momento. Ya hablaremos en otro momento –dijo antes de besarlo- Syaoran trató de fingir un mínimo de pasión. Necesitaba una mujer. Su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Y necesitaba a Nakuru. Pero no hizo nada por evitar que perdiera la consciencia.

Más tarde, mientras ella dormía bajo el sol, Syaoran se apoyó en el lateral opuesto de la lancha y encendió un cigarrillo con la colilla de otro. No sabía si estaba furioso o asqueado. Iba a tener que utilizar a Nakuru, dejar que Nakuru lo utilizase… si no esa vez, en algún momento. Tenía que complacerla para averiguar lo que necesitaba. Era una cuestión de seguridad… y de salirse con la suya. Lo segundo siempre le había parecido más importante que lo primero.

Si tenía que acostarse con Nakuru para conseguir lo que pretendía, se acostaría con ella. No significaba nada. Syaoran dio una calada al cigarro. No significaba nada, se repitió.

De pronto, sintió que necesitaba una ducha, larga, algo que le quitara una sensación de suciedad que no lograba despegarse. Años de suciedad y mentiras. ¿Por qué nunca lo había molestado hasta entonces?

Syaoran recordó la cara de Sakura. Ésta lo miraba con frialdad. Lanzó el cigarro al mar, se levantó y puso el motor en marcha.

Continuará…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Y bien?, qué les pareció? Ojalá que no se hayan decepcionado n.n_

_Espero que les haya agradado, aunque no ha habido ningún encuentro entre estos dos… _

_Jajaja, pobre Sakura, con la cabeza hecha un lío, sospechando de todos…_

_Y Syaoran… muy descontento por sus actos…_

_Qué par! u.u!_

_Bueno, quiero agradecer (nuevamente) a todas las que han enviado reviews, que la han puesto como favorita o en alerta! Es reconfortante ver que les ha gustado la historia (aunque no sea mía)n.n_

_Jejeje, disculpen si hay errores u horrores de ortografía… les aseguro que al último ya no les atinaba a las teclas correctas sino hasta el 3er intento más o menos… jajaja, así de cansada ya estoy… así que me despido…_

_Saludos a todas! Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo pronto! _

_Bye, bye ;)_

_Pd: ¿Reviews?_

_12:50 a.m._


	7. Chapter 7

El triunfo del amor.

* * *

VII

* * *

Tras una vuelta maravillosa y con una maravillosa copa en la mano, Sakura decidió que la isla era perfecta. Había todo tipo de casas: blancas con columnas rectas, otras con arcos y algunas con porches de madera. Aunque la frescura y limpieza del blanco podía dar sensación de novedad, la isla parecía antigua, eterna y permanente.

Estaba sentada en un café con vista al mar, mirando los barcos del muelle y a los pescadores, que extendían las redes para que se secaran.

Los había veteranos y muy niños. Todos bronceados, todos trabajando codo con codo. Había doce por red, veinticuatro manos, algunas arrugadas por la edad y otras jóvenes y tersas. Todas fuertes. Mientras trabajaban, gritaban y se reían con alegre camaradería.

-Deben de haber pescado mucho –comentó Yukito al advertir el interés con que Sakura seguía a los hombres del muelle.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando –Sakura deslizó un dedo por el lado de la copa-. Todos parecen muy fuertes y recios. Algunos ya han pasado la edad de jubilación en Estados Unidos. Supongo que seguirán saliendo al mar hasta que mueran. No sé, una vida entera en el agua… Tiene que ser muy satisfactorio –finalizó. Una vida en el mar, como los piratas… ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza a los piratas?

-No sé si estos hombres se plantearán si es satisfactorio. Simplemente, es lo que hacen –Yukito dio un sorbo a su copa y se paró a observar a los pescadores-. Aunque sí creo que viven contentos. La gente sabe qué esperar de ellos. Puede que sea una vida sencilla, pero de una sencillez envidiable, en cualquier caso.

-Salvo los que están metidos en asuntos de contrabando –murmuró ella.

-En el fondo, es lo mismo, ¿no? –Yukito se encogió de hombros-. Hacen lo que se espera que hagan y, de paso, le añaden un punto de aventura a su vida y unos dracmas al bolsillo.

-No esperaba esta actitud de ti –dijo Sakura en tono de censura.

Yukito la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas:

-¿Qué actitud?

-Esta… esta indiferencia ante una práctica delictiva.

-Venga, Sakura, es…

-Un delito –insistió ella sin dejar que Yukito terminara de hablar-. No se puede seguir permitiendo.

-¿Y cómo pones fin a algo que lleva haciéndose desde hace siglos de un modo u otro?

-El modo actual va contra la ley –contestó Sakura-. Supongo que las personas más influyentes, como Eriol y… Syaoran, deberían presionar a quien haya que presionar.

-No conozco a Eriol lo suficiente para hablar de él –dijo Yukito mientras llenaba su copa de nuevo-. Pero no me imagino a Syaoran metiéndose en algo que no lo afecte a él o a su negocio.

-¿No?

-No, y no lo digo como una crítica –matizó Yukito. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura le estaba prestando toda su atención, aunque algo velaba los ojos de ésta-. Syaoran se ha portado muy bien conmigo, dejándome la casa y el dinero para el billete. Sabe Dios que cuando pueda se lo devolveré. No me agrada tener que pedir prestado, pero la poesía no proporciona mucha seguridad económica.

-No sé dónde, pero creo haber leído en algún lado que T.S Eliot trabajaba en un banco –comentó Sakura sonriente.

Podía trabajar en las oficinas que Syaoran tiene en California. Me lo ha ofrecido. No me ha hecho notar que me quería hacer un favor, pero tampoco parecía especialmente interesado. Es duro para el ego –murmuró Yukito y miró hacia el puerto-. Puede que mi barco llegue algún día.

-Seguro que sí, Yukito. Algunos estamos destinados a perseguir nuestros sueños.

-Y a pasar hambre –bromeó él-. Anda, vamos a pedir. Me suenan las tripas.

El cielo estaba apagado mientras terminaban de cenar. Los últimos rayos del sol caían suavemente sobre el mar. Al este, un violeta profundo y sereno esperaba la salida de las primeras estrellas. Sakura estaba contenta, con las mejillas encendidas por la comida picante y el licor de anís. De fondo, intermitentemente, música de mandolina. Grupos de amigos entraban y salían del café, algunos cantando.

El propietario y camarero era un hombre ancho, de bigote fino y ojos acuosos. Sakura pensó que los ojos debían de llorarle por las especias y el humo de la cocina que flotaba en el aire. En su opinión, los turistas estadounidenses elevaban el estatus del café. Impresionado con la fluidez con la que Sakura hablaba griego, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacer alguna pregunta y cotillear cuando se acercaba a su mesa.

Sakura se relajó en medio de aquel ambiente tan distendido. En la villa de los Hiragizawas todavía habían sido atenciones y lujos, pero lo que se respiraba en el café era distinto. Había un aire más terrenal que había echado de menos en la elegante casa de Tom. En el café se oían carcajadas y el vino se derramaba. Con todo lo que quería a Tom y a Eriol, Sakura nunca se habría sentido contenta con la vida que éstos llevaban. Se habría oxidado con tantos buenos modales.

Por primera vez desde que se había encontrado el cadáver por la mañana, sintió que la tensión que le oprimía la base del cerebro empezaba a aliviarse.

-¡Mira!, ¡están bailando! –exclamó de repente Sakura. Apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y miró al grupo de hombres que bailaban en línea enlazados por los brazos.

-¿Nos unimos? –preguntó Yukito cunado se terminó su última salchicha picante.

Sakura rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé bailar. Estropearía –se excusó-. Pero tú si puedes.

-Tienes una risa maravillosa –dijo Yukito entonces mientras le llenaba la copa de nuevo-. Es melodiosa, natural y una pizca sensual.

-Qué cosas más bonitas dices –Sakura sonrió, divertida-. Eres un hombre agradable. Podríamos ser amigos. Yukito enarcó las cejas. Sakura se sorprendió al sentir el beso fugaz que éste le dio. Sus labios sabían como la isla: picantes y desconocidos.

-Amigos de momento –dijo él sonriente ante la expresión estupefacta de Sakura-. La cara que se te ha quedado tampoco le hace mucho bien a mi ego –añadió antes de sacar un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego sacó una cerilla. Sakura dejó de mirarlo para desviar la vista hacia la cajita negra.

-No sabía que fumaras –acertó a decir al cabo de unos segundos.

-No suelo –Yukito raspó la cerilla. Una llama pequeña se encendió, temblando delante de su cara durante un instante, proyectando sombras, misterios, sospechas-. Sobre todo, porque me gustan éstos y no son baratos precisamente. Syaoran se apiada de mí y me deja algunos en casa cuando se acerca. Si no, no fumaría nada… ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó sonriente pero extrañado por la intensidad con que Sakura estaba mirándolo.

-No –contestó ella con naturalidad antes de dar un sorbo a su copa-. Estaba penando… decías que has estado por toda esta zona de la isla. Supongo que ya habías estado en la cala de esta mañana.

-Es un sitio bonito, sí –Yukito estiró un brazo y le agarró la mano izquierda-. O lo era. Calculo que hace una semana que no iba. Y puede que pase un tiempo antes de que vuelva.

-Una semana –murmuró Sakura.

-No le des vuelta a la cabeza –le aconsejó él.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, tan claros, tan amables. Estaba siendo una idiota. Ninguno de ellos, ni Eriol ni Dorian ni Yukito, ninguno podía estar relacionado con la muerte de aquel hombre. ¿Por qué no pensar que algún loco de la isla le gustaba el tabaco caro y pegar puñaladas por la espalda? Tenía más sentido, mucho más sentido que las feas sospechas que albergaba.

-Tienes razón –dijo sonriente Sakura e inclinó el torso hacia él en señal de interés-. Háblame de tu poema épico.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kinomoto, señor Tsukishiro.

Sakura giró la cabeza y sintió como si el cielo se nublara.

-Hola, capitán –dijo mirando la cara regordeta de Trípolos.

Aunque no fue un saludo entusiasta, a Trípolos no pareció afectarlo lo más mínimo.

-Veo que está disfrutando de la vida nocturna de la isla. ¿Viene a menudo por aquí?

-Es su primera salida –terció Yukito-. La he convencido para que cenáramos fuera. Necesitaba distraerse después del susto de esta mañana.

Trípolos asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que la música había cesado. El café se había quedado en silencio y el ambiente era de espera y contención.

-Bien hecho –decidió el capitán-. Una señorita no debe pensar mucho en cosas así. Yo, por desgracia, no tengo mucho más en que pensar en estos momentos. Pásenlo bien –añadió tras exhalar un suspiro y mirar con anhelo el licor de anís.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó cuando Trípolos se hubo alejado-. ¿Por qué me latera tanto ese hombre? Cada vez que lo veo, se me revuelve el estómago.

-Te entiendo –dijo Yukito mientras miraba a los demás clientes del bar hacer un pasillo al capitán-. Casi te hace desear tener algo que confesar.

-¡Gracias a Dios, no sólo me pasa a mí! –Sakura agarró su copa, la levantó y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos-. Yukito, a no ser que tengas alguna objeción moral, voy a agarrarme una borrachera tremenda –avisó con voz calmada.

Algo después, tras asegurarse de que Yukito era flexible con la bebida, Sakura flotaba en una nube de licor de anís. La clara luz de la luna había sustituido a los rayos de la puesta de sol. Con el paso del tiempo, el café se iba llenando y volviendo más bullicioso. La música sonaba por encima de las carcajadas. Aunque la situación tenía cierta sensación de irrealidad, le daba igual. Bastante realidad había tenido por la mañana.

El camarero se presentó con otra botella más. La colocó en la mesa como quien estuviera ofreciendo una botella del mejor champán.

-Mucho trabajo –comentó Sakura, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia pero nebulosa.

-Es sábado –respondió él, dando a entender que con eso se explicaba todo.

-Así que he elegido una buena noche para salir –Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio un revoltijo confuso de personas-. Los clientes parecen contentos.

El camarero siguió la mirada de Sakura y sonrió orgulloso mientras se frotaba una mano en el delantal.

-Pensé que se me arruinaría la noche con la llegada del capitán, pero al final va todo bien.

-La policía no contribuye a crear un ambiente de fiesta –dijo Sakura-. Supongo que estará investigando la muerte de ese pescador –añadió despacio y el camarero se lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Stevos venía a menudo por aquí. Aunque no tenía muchos amigos. No era de los que bailaban. Empleaba su tiempo en otras cosas –dijo con tono misterioso-. Y a mis clientes no les gusta que les hagan preguntas –añadió. Luego murmuró algo poco loable, pero Sakura no supo si el exabrupto estaba dirigido a Stevos o a Trípolos.

-Era pescador –comentó ella tratando de mirar a los ojos del camarero-, pero no parece que sus compañeros lamenten su pérdida.

El camarero se encogió de hombros, pero Sakura encontró la respuesta que buscaba: había pescadores… y pescadores.

-Pásalo bien. Encantado de atenderte.

-Me abruma tanto griego –comentó Yukito cuando el camarero se hubo marchado a tomar nota del pedido de otra mesa-. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Como no quería volver a enredarse con el asesinato, Sakura se limitó a sonreír.

-Los griegos son muy masculinos, Yukito, pero le he dejado en claro que ya tengo comprometida esta noche –Sakura entrelazó las manos detrás de su propia nuca y miró hacia las estrellas-. Me alegro de haber venido. Esta noche nada de asesinatos; nada de contrabando. Me siento genial, Yukito. ¿Cuándo podré leer algún poema tuyo?

-Cuando el cerebro te funcione normalmente –respondió él sonriente mientras le llenaba la copa de nuevo-. Me gustaría saber tu opinión.

-Gracias. Eres un hombre agradable –Sakura levantó la copa y examinó a Yukito con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz-. Nada que ver con Syaoran.

-¿A qué viene eso? –Yukito frunció el ceño al tiempo que dejaba la botella sobre la mesa.

-A que no os parecéis –insistió Sakura justo antes de levantar su copa-. Por los estadounidenses: cien por cien puros.

Después de brindar con ella y dar un sorbo, Yukito sacudió la cabeza:

-Tengo la sensación de que no hemos brindado por la misma cosa.

Sakura notó que el recuerdo de Syaoran amenazaba con invadir sus pensamientos y se obligó a bloquearlo.

-¿Qué más da? Hace una noche preciosa.

-Si –Yukito le acarició el dorso de la mano-. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

-¿En serio vas a cortejarme? –preguntó Sakura justo antes de soltar una risotada-. Adelante, adelante, me encanta que me digan cosas bonitas.

-Eres demasiado directa –dijo él-. Me has estropeado la sorpresa –añadió al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Qué sorpresa? –preguntó Sakura y Yukito negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, vamos a dar un paseo. Con un poco de suerte, encontraré algún rincón oscuro donde pueda besarte como es debido.

Yukito se levantó y ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie. Ésta se despidió del camarero, deseándole que pasara una buena noche, antes de que Yukito consiguiera abrirle paso entre el gentío.

Aquellos que no se había reunido en el café hacía tiempo que estaban en la cama. Las casas blancas estaban cerradas, preparadas para la noche. De vez en cuando se oía el ladrido de un perro y otro que respondía. Sakura oía sus propias pisadas mientras andaban por la calle.

-Qué tranquilo está todo. Lo único que se oye es el mar y la noche misma. Desde la primera mañana que desperté el Lesbos, he tenido la sensación de que pertenecía a esta isla. Nada de lo que ha pasado desde entonces me ha quitado esa sensación –Sakura se giró entre los brazos de Yukito y rió-. No creo que vaya a volver nunca a Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo voy a volver a soportar Nueva York, con el tráfico y la nieve, todo el día corriendo al trabajo y de vuelta a casa? Puede que me haga pescadora o que haga caso a Tom y me case con algún hombre rico.

-No creo que debas casarte con un hombre rico –dijo Yukito al tiempo que la acercaba. La fragancia de Sakura le penetraba los sentidos. Su cara, a la luz de la luna, era un misterio de belleza clásica-. Deberías probar lo de hacerte pescadora. Viviríamos en la casita de campo de Syaoran.

Se lo merecería, murmuró para sus adentros Sakura. Luego levantó la boca y esperó a que llegara el beso.

Fue cálido y satisfactorio. Sakura no sabía si el sofoco que sentía se debía al beso o al licor de anís. Pero tampoco le importaba. Los labios de Yukito no eran imperiosos, apremiantes o posesivos, sino dulces y prudentes. Ella le dio lo que pudo.

No notó que una pasión fogosa ardiese en su interior, pero Sakura se dijo que tampoco la quería. La pasión nublaba el juicio más eficazmente que un océano de licor de anís. Ya se había dejado llevar por la pasión y el desenfreno más de la cuenta. Sólo causaban dolor y desengaños. Yukito era amable, sencillo. No le daría la espalda cuando lo necesitara. No sería motivo de noches de insomnio. Se sentiría segura. Era un caballero… y las mujeres se sentían a salvo con los caballeros.

-Sakura, eres deliciosa –murmuró él con la mejilla apoyada sobre se cabello-. ¿Hay algún hombre con el que tenga que considerar batirme en duelo?

Sakura trató de pensar en Yue, pero no logró recordar sus facciones con claridad. Sí la atrapó, sin embargo, una imagen repentina y nítida de Syaoran, atrayéndola para darle uno de sus besos devastadores.

-No –respondió con más intensidad de la necesaria-. No hay nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Yukito la separó unos centímetros y le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. La miró a los ojos bajo el brillo tenue de la luna.

-A juzgar por el ardor de tu respuesta, mi competidor debe ser formidable. No…-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Sakura cuando ésta hizo ademán de protestar- no quiero confirmar mis sospechas esta noche. Soy egoísta.

-Pero…

Yukito la interrumpió con un nuevo beso y se recreó en el sabor de sus labios.

-Maldita sea, eres adictiva. Más vale que te lleve a tu casa mientras pueda recordar que soy un caballero y tú una señorita que está muy borracha.

* * *

El blanco de la villa resaltaba bajo el cielo nocturno. Una pálida luz brillaba en una ventana del primer piso para que pudiera orientarse al regresar.

-Están todos dormidos. Tengo que ser muy sigilosa –susurró innecesariamente Sakura mientras salía del coche sin esperar a que Yukito le diera la vuelta para abrirle la puerta-. Mañana me sentiré como una tonta cuando me acuerde de esto –añadió y se tapó la boca para que no le entrara la risa floja.

-No creo que te acuerdes de mucho –comentó él mientras la agarraba de un brazo.

Sakura acertó a subir las escaleras con la atenta dignidad de quienes no sienten el suelo que pisan.

-No quisiera abochornar a Eriol aterrizando con la cara en el suelo –dijo-. Eriol y Dorian tienen _tanto _sentido del decoro.

-Y yo voy a tener que volver con mucho cuidado –contestó Yukito-. A Syaoran no le agradaría que se me cayera el Fiat por un acantilado.

-¡Anda! –exclamó Sakura sorprendida. Luego lo miró como una lechuza-. Llevas una curda tan grande como la mía.

-No tanto, pero casi. Aún así…-Yukito exhaló un suspiro y deseó poder tumbarse en algún sitio- me he comportado con el máximo respeto.

-Con el máximo –repitió ella y tuvo que llevarse otra vez la mano a la boca para sofocar otro ataque de risa. Se apoyó sobre Yukito con tanta fuerza, que éste tuvo que cambiar el peso del cuerpo sobre la otra pierna para mantener el equilibrio-. Lo he pasado muy bien, Yukito. De maravilla. Lo necesitaba más de lo que pensaba. Gracias.

-Adelante –dijo él después de abrirle la puerta de la casa y darle un empujoncito para que entrase-. Y cuidado con las escaleras. ¿Debo esperar y oír los ruidos de cómo te vas tropezando con los muebles? –añadió susurrando.

-Tú vete y te cuidado, no vayas a darle un baño al Fiat –Sakura se puso de puntillas y le rozó la barbilla con los labios-. Quizá debería prepararte un café.

-Para eso tendrías que entrar a la cocina. No te preocupes. Siempre puedo aparcar el coche y volver caminando si veo que no estoy despierto. Vete a la cama, Sakura. Aunque sea haciendo eses –bromeó.

-Tú más –contestó ella infantilmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura encaró las escaleras con tremenda cautela. Lo último que quería era despertar a alguien y tener que mantener algún tipo de conversación coherente. Se paró en medio de un tramo de escalones y se tapó la boca para frenar otro ataque de risa. Dios, era fantástico. Era maravilloso no ser capaz de pensar. Pero no podía seguir así, se dijo con firmeza. Tenía que conseguir llegar a su habitación y encerrarse antes de que la descubrieran.

Logró alcanzar el rellano superior. Después, tuvo que detenerse unos instantes para recordar en qué dirección estaba su dormitorio. A la izquierda, por supuesto, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero ¿hacia qué lado era la izquierda? Permaneció parada unos segundos más para resolver la duda antes de arrastrarse pasillo abajo. Agarró el pomo de la puerta, respiró medio mareada y entró por fin en la habitación.

-¡Lo logré! –murmuró y estuvo a punto de echar por tierra el éxito al tropezarse con la alfombra. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Ya sólo faltaba localizar la cama. Sakura saludó a Syaoran con una sonrisa-. Para ser un espejismo, pareces muy real –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? –preguntó furioso mientras ella se descalzaba a duras penas-. ¡Son casi las tres de la mañana!

-¡Qué desconsiderada! Debería haberte telefoneado para avisarte que volvería tarde –se burló Sakura.

-No te hagas la lista, ¡maldita sea! No estoy de humor. Llevo esperándote la mitad de la noche –Syaoran cruzó la habitación, la agarró por los hombros y examinó su rostro. Su enfado dio paso a la sorpresa-. Estás como una cuba –añadió, como si le hiciera gracia.

-Como dos cubas –convino Sakura y tuvo que respirar hondo para no echarse a reír-. Eres muy observador Syaoran –añadió al tiempo que plantaba una mano sobre la camisa de él.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a tener una conversación racional con una mujer que ve doble? –preguntó resignado.

-Triple. Yukito ve doble, pero yo he bebido más –contestó orgullosa mientras intentaba desabrocharle un botón con la mano libre-. ¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos increíbles? Nunca había visto unos ojos tan marrones. Los de Yukito son marrón claro. Sus besos no se parecen nada a los tuyos. ¿Por qué no me besas ahora?

Syaoran la sujetó con fuerza un momento, pero enseguida aflojó.

-Así que has salido con el pequeño Yukito –dijo. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Sakura se balanceaba y lo miraba.

-El pequeño Yukito y yo te habríamos invitado a venir con nosotros si no se nos hubiera olvidado. Además, cuando te pones dócil y encantador puedes ser muy aburrido –dijo arrastrando las erres justo antes de bostezar-. ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando mucho tiempo? Me caigo del sueño.

-Soy el primero que está arto de ser dócil –murmuró mientras agarraba un frasquito del perfume de Sakura y lo volvía a dejar-. Pero tengo mis razones.

-Lo haces muy bien –aseguró ella al tiempo que echaba mano a la cremallera-. Pero ahora no tienes que actuar con propiedad.

-¿No? –Syaoran se giró y la vio batallando con la cremallera-. Sakura, por Dios, no me hagas esto.

-Eres muy bueno, pero a veces pierdes el control. Una mirada, un gesto… Eres muy convincente, porque soy la única que parece darse cuenta. Porque a mí no me engañas… Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿vas a besarme o no? –dijo justo antes de dejar que el vestido cayese hasta el suelo.

Se le secó la garganta al verla allí de pie, cubierta tan sólo con una fina combinación, mirándolo con ojos brumosos. Un flechazo de fuego lo atravesó y tuvo que obligarse a prestar atención a lo que Sakura le había dicho.

-¿La única que parece darse cuenta?

Sakura hizo dos intentos de recoger el vestido. Cada vez que se inclinaba, la combinación se ahuecaba y ofrecía una vista del nacimiento de sus pechos. Syaoran sintió que el flechazo de deseo bajaba más allá del estómago.

-¿Qué? –repitió confundida ella tras decidir dejar en vestido donde estaba-. Ah, sigues con eso. Es por tu forma de moverte.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Syaoran trató de mantener la mirada en la cara de Sakura, en vez de sobre su cuerpo. Pero su fragancia ya le estaba nublando el juicio y su sonrisa… aquella sonrisa que lo estaba desafiando.

-Te mueves como una pantera –dijo ella- que sabe que la están persiguiendo y piensa devolver el ataque cuando esté lista.

-Entiendo –dijo él con el ceño fruncido. No sabía del todo si le gustaba la comparación-. Tendré que se más discreto.

-Haz lo que quieras –contestó Sakura alegremente-. En fin, en vista de que no quieres besarme, buenas noches, Syaoran. Me voy a la cama. Te acompañaría a tu casa, pero me temo que podría caerme por la terraza.

-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo él, agarrándola por un brazo a toda velocidad para no dar lugar a que se desplomara sobre la cama. Verla sobre el colchón, pensó, sería una tentación excesiva. Pero Sakura perdió el escaso equilibrio que tenía y cayó contra el pecho de Syaoran. Se acurrucó cariñosamente y no protestó cuando él la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza entre los brazos.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? –murmuró Sakura lanzándole una sonrisa adormilada-. Esta noche, cuando Yukito me ha besado, he pensado en ti. Ha sido muy feo por mi parte… o por la tuya, no estoy segura. Si me besas ahora, quizá piense en Yukito.

-Ni lo sueñes –Syaoran la apretó contra su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole los labios.

-A ver si es verdad –lo retó.

-Sakura… ¡al infierno con todo!

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Syaoran se apoderó de su boca. Sakura se dejó besar y saberla tan rendida no hizo sino excitarlo más todavía. El fuego del deseo se avivaba en su interior por instantes, avanzando por todo el cuerpo peligrosamente.

Por primera vez, se abandonó. No podía pensar en nada, en nada más que en ella y en la ligereza con que el cuerpo de Sakura aceptaba sus caricias. Era más suave de lo que jamás había imaginado. Tan delicada que parecía poder colarse por sus poros y convertirse en parte de él sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. La necesitaba con una urgencia abrumadora, mucho más fuerte que el autocontrol que lo caracterizaba y que había perfeccionado durante más años de los que podía recordar. Pero en ese momento no quería seguir conteniéndose.

Con ella todo sería distinto. Con ella, volvería a sentirse limpio. ¿Conseguiría Sakura dar marcha atrás en el tiempo?

Syaoran sintió un lateral del colchón contra un muslo y supo que le bastaría un movimiento para estar sobre él con Sakura. Entonces no importaría nada más que estar con ella… con una mujer. Pero no quería a cualquier mujer. La había querido a ella desde la primera noche al encontrársela en la playa desierta. La había querido a ella desde que sus ojos claros se habían posado sobre él. Tenía miedo, y no solía asustarse, de que nunca volviese a querer estar con otra mujer.

Mezclado con el deseo, sobrevino un latigazo de dolor. Syaoran maldijo para sus adentros y la apartó, agarrándola con fuerza por los brazos.

-Presta atención, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con voz rugosa y quebrada por la excitación. Pero Sakura no pareció advertirlo. Se limitó a sonreír y le acarició una mejilla.

-¿No lo estaba haciendo?

Syaoran contuvo las ganas de sacudirla por los hombros y habló con serenidad:

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? –Sakura sonrió de nuevo-. ¿Tenemos que hablar?

-Hay cosas que necesito explicarte. Esta mañana… -Syaoran dudó, se enredó con las palabras; no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer. ¿Cómo era posible que la fragancia de Sakura fuese todavía más intensa de lo que había sido un segundo antes? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Syaoran –Sakura suspiró adormilada-, he bebido más licor de anís de lo que me cabe en el cuerpo. Me muero de sueño. Ya he castigado mi cuerpo suficientemente por esta noche. No voy a seguir tentando a la suerte.

-Sakura –insistió él. Respiraba más deprisa de lo normal. El pulso de zumbaba en los oídos. Debía dejarla tranquila, lo sabía. Debía dejarla en paz… por el bien de los dos. Pero siguió sujetándola-. No te duermas, escúchame –le ordenó.

-Estoy cansada de escuchar –Sakura soltó una risilla-. De escuchar. Hazme el amor o lárgate.

Apenas abría los ojos una rendija, pero fue suficiente para hechizarlo. Syaoran se había quedado sin fuerzas para seguir reprimiéndose.

-Maldita seas –murmuró mientras caían sobre el colchón-. Eres una bruja.

Había aguantado lo máximo, pero ya no podía seguir resistiéndose. El cuerpo de Sakura era tan ligero y dulce como un buen vino. Por fin podía tocarla por dónde quisiera. Ella sólo suspiraba. Cuando incrustó los labios contra su boca, Sakura se rindió. Pero al rendirse fue a él a quien hizo prisionero. Pagaría un precio, un precio en dolor y sufrimiento, por sucumbir a la tentación. Pero en ese instante le daba igual el mañana. En ese preciso momento, Sakura era de él. Y con eso bastaba.

Le arrancó la combinación. Estaba demasiado ansioso, demasiado desesperado. Pero ella no protestó por el desgarrón de la prenda. Syaoran emitió un gruñido primitivo y la devoró.

Sabores… Sakura tenía sabores deliciosos. Permanecían en su lengua y le aturdían la cabeza. La miel de los labios y la dulzura delicada de su piel lo enloquecían, lo impulsaban en busca de más, al encuentro de todo. No fue atento. Hacía tiempo que había rebasado el límite de las galanterías, pero los gemidos de Sakura que también ella estaba disfrutando.

De la boca de Syaoran salían palabras, en voz baja, llenas de deseo. No estaba seguro si estaba maldiciéndola por hacerle perder el sentido o si le estaba haciendo ciento de promesas descabelladas. Tenía una necesidad que satisfacer. Necesidades que comprendía, que ya había sentido antes. Pero había algo más fuerte y posesivo. El contacto de la piel contra la piel lo hizo olvidarse de todo. Un incendio de pasión arrasó el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba. Sakura se estaba fundiendo contra él. A Syaoran le resultaba tan placentero como doloroso, pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

Sakura lo acariciaba por todas partes, movía el cuerpo para marcarle el ritmo. Syaoran ya no sabía quién llevaba la iniciativa y quién seguía al otro. La boca de Sakura era dulce y receptiva, pero también firme. Su cuerpo era dócil y flexible, pero también exigente. Seguro que tendría la piel blanca, apenas bronceada por el sol. Ardía en deseos de verla, pero Syaoran sólo captaba el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Cuando Sakura le puso una mano en la nuca para que la besara con más fuerza, dejó de ver en absoluto, plenamente cegado por la pasión. Su esencia a jazmín penetraba el olfato de Syaoran, lo excitaba, lo llenaba todo hasta el punto de hacerle creer que nunca podría oler otra fragancia.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, trató de recuperar la cordura. No podía entregarse a ella de ese modo. No podía. Si no se protegía, no era nada: un hombre vulnerable, muerto…

Pero esa noche merecía la pena arriesgarse.

Continuará…

_Hola!_

_Jeje, siento el no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero tuve que viajar y se me hizo imposible..._

_mmmm... bueno, jeje, respecto al capi... Jeje, creo que a Yukito le di una personalidad un poco fuera de lo normal para él ¿no? _

_Jajaja y creo que a Sakura no le conviene emborracharse seguido... No si tiene a Syaoran cerca ¬¬ jajaja... y lo que están por hacer... les va a costar caro... u.u_

_bueno, sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado el capi :)_

EliGuu:_ lo siento... jeje, pero 1- no me animo a hacer las escenas de lemon más específicas y 2- respeto lo que está en el libro tal cual... perdón... je, pero si quieres, te compenzo luego con otra historia que SÍ va a tener escenas lemos explícitas... je te parece? n/n y gracias por tu review!_ =)

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS TAMBIÉN A:

-cainat06

-Tachikawa de Ishida

-vmi5

-Chika-Phantom-Li

-NaoKa

-Didi

-beabi

_También a aquellos que la han agregado a favoritos o alertas, o, simplemente, la leen..._

_Bueno, se me acabó el tiempo... así que, hasta la próxima!..._

_AH!, se me olvidaba algo..._

_Ya voy a empezar con evaluaciones en la escuela, así que no estoy segura si el próximo sábado actualizo... pero de cualquier forma, sólo publicaré los sábados, sea cuando sea...:P_

_Y algo más: disculpen los errores de ortografía si los hay... cualquier cosa, avisan, ¿si?_

_Ahora sí, no las/os aburro más:_

_Se cuidan y hasta la próxima!_

_Bye, bye! _;)

___  
_


	8. Chapter 8

El triunfo del amor.

* * *

VIII

* * *

El sol que entraba a través de las ventanas, a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón, martilleaba la cabeza de Sakura. Emitió un gruñido y se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de quedarse dormida y olvidarse de aquella terrible jaqueca. Los aguijonazos no hicieron sino aumentar. Sakura se incorporó con cuidado y trató de sentarse sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos despacio y gruñó de nuevo al sentir los rayos potentes del amanecer. Cerró los ojos y, al cabo de un segundo, apretó los dientes y se atrevió a levantar los párpados otra vez.

La sensación de mareo que tanto había disfrutado la noche interior le resultaba de pronto insoportable. Tenía el estómago revuelto, los ojos hinchados. Permaneció quieta, sentada en medio de la cama, hasta que se creyó con fuerzas para moverse. Tratando de mantener la cabeza totalmente quieta, plantó los pies en el suelo y se puso de pie.

Pisó sin cuidado un vestido que había tirado y sacó un camisón el armario. Sólo podía pensar en cubos de hielo y café. Mucho café.

Entonces se acordó. De golpe, implacablemente. Sakura se giró para mirar la cama. Estaba vacía… Quizá lo había soñado. O se lo había imaginado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se pellizcó. Desde luego, en ese momento estaba despierta. Y aunque estuviese solo, estaba segura de que no lo había soñado. Syaoran había estado allí y todo lo que recordaba había sucedido de verdad. Se acordó de lo furioso que lo había encontrado al entrar en la habitación, de cómo le había sonreído ella invitándolo a que le hiciera el amor. Se acordó de la fuerza con que la había besado y del fervor con que ella misma había respondido.

Pasión… Había sido tal como había fantaseado: insoportable, maravillosa, agotadora. Syaoran la había maldecido. Recordaba sus palabras. Luego la había llevado a lugares y costas de placer que jamás había imaginado siquiera. Todavía podía sentir los músculos tensos de su espalda, la respiración entrecortada y desesperada de Syaoran, jadeando junto a su oído.

La había poseído enfurecido y no le había importado. Luego se había quedado callado. Sakura se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Y en algún momento Syaoran se había marchado y por eso estaba sola.

Sakura soltó un gemido de lamento y bajó los brazos. ¿Qué esperaba? Lo que había ocurrido entre ambos no significaría nada para él. Menos que nada. Si no hubiese bebido tanto, nunca lo habría invitado a compartir la cama.

¡Valiente excusa!, pensó Sakura disgustada consigo misma. Era demasiado sincera para intentar engañarse de ese modo. No, la culpa no había sido del licor de anís. Se acercó a la cama y agarró el camisón que Syaoran le había desgarrado. Ella lo había deseado. Lo había deseado la primera noche en la playa. Que Dios la ayudara, pero Syaoran le importaba mucho, demasiado. De modo que no, no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol. Hizo una bola con el camisón y lo tiró dentro del armario. La única culpable era ella.

Sakura cerró el armario de un portazo. Se había acabado, se dijo con firmeza. Punto final. Lo que había ocurrido no tenía por qué significar para ella más de lo que significaba para Syaoran. De pronto, apoyó la frente sobre el armario y contuvo las ganas de romper a llorar por él. Jamás lloraría por él. Enderezó la espalda y se dijo que era el dolor de cabeza lo que la hacía sentirse tan débil y llorona. Era una mujer adulta, con libertad para entregarse, pasar un buen rato con un nombre cuando y donde quisiera. En cuando bajara a la cocina y se tomara un café, conseguiría tomar cierta distancia y vería la situación en perspectiva.

Tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltarle de los ojos y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Buenos días, _kyrios_ -la saludó la asistenta con una sonrisa que podría haberse ahorrado-. ¿Quiere que le suba el desayuno ahora?

-No, sólo tomaré café –dijo Sakura. El olor de la comida le provocó náuseas-. Ya bajo yo a la cocina.

-Hace un día precioso.

-Si, muy bonito –contestó ella apretando los dientes mientras recorría el pasillo.

El sonido de unos platos rompiéndose y un grito agudo hicieron que Sakura apoyarse en la pared para sostenerse. Apretó la cabeza con una mano y gruñó. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir precisamente esa mañana para ser torpe?

Pero al ver que la asistenta seguía gritando, Sakura se dio la vuelta. La chica estaba arrodillada justo en el umbral. Había añicos de platos de platos y tazas por toda la alfombra, por la que se había desperdigado la comida.

-¡Basta! –Sakura se agachó, agarró a Zena por los hombros y la sacudió para hacerla callar-. Nadie te va a despedir por romper un par de platos.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Parecía aterrada. Apuntó con un dedo tembloroso hacia la cama antes de soltarse de Sakura y salir corriendo.

Ésta asomó la cabeza en la habitación y sintió que el mundo entero le daba vueltas. Una nueva pesadilla venía a sumarse a la anterior. Se agarró al pomo de la puerta con fuerza y miró la escena.

Un rayo de sol iluminaba el cuerpo de Nakuru, tumbada boca arriba atravesando la cama. La cabeza le colgaba más allá del borde y el cabello le caía hasta casi rozar el suelo. Sakura se sobrepuso a la primera impresión y al mareo y corrió hacia Nakuru. Lo encontró: era débil e irregular, pero tenía pulso. El aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta salió en una bocanada de alivio. Instintivamente, tiró del cuerpo inconsciente de Nakuru hasta tenerla totalmente sobre la cama.

Sólo entonces se fijó en la jeringuilla que había entre las sábanas.

-¡Dios!

Aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Los cambios de humor de Nakuru, los nervios que tan tensa la tenían. No entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que pudiera tener un problema de drogadicción. Se había puesto una sobredosis, pensó Sakura espantada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguro que habría algo que pudiera hacer.

-Sakura… ¡Dios!

Ella giró la cabeza y se encontró a Dorian, pálido y rígido bajo el dintel.

-No está muerta –informó Sakura e inmediato-. Creo que ha sido una sobredosis. Llama a un médico una ambulancia.

-¿No está muerta?

Sakura oyó el tono apagado de su voz, lo oyó acercarse a Nakuru. Pero no tenía tiempo para consolarlo.

-¡Llama ya! –le ordenó-. Tiene pulso, pero es muy débil.

-¿Qué pasa con Nakuru? -Preguntó Eriol exasperado-. La asistenta está histérica y… ¡Santo cielo!

-¡Una ambulancia!, ¡por Dios, deprisa! –ordenó Sakura sin dejar de tomar el pulso de Nakuru. Quizá consiguiera que su corazón siguiese latiendo por el mero hecho de tomárselo. Se giró y vio a Eriol salir de la habitación volando mientras que Dorian permanecía helado-. Hay una jeringuilla. ¿Sabías que se drogaba? –le preguntó. No quería herirlo, pero convenía tener el máximo de información posible por si le resultaba de utilidad a los médicos cuando llegaran.

-Heroína –dijo Dorian al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda-. Creía que lo había dejado. ¿Estás segura de que está…?

-Está viva –Sakura le agarró una mano cuando Dorian se decidió a acercarse a la cama. Sintió un azote de compasión por Nakuru y por el hombre cuya mano sostenía en ese momento-. Está viva, Dorian. La ayudaremos a salir adelante.

Él le apretó la mano un instante, fuerte; tanto que Sakura estuvo a punto de quejarse por el dolor.

-Nakuru –murmuró él-. Tan bella… tan perdida.

-No la hemos perdido, ¡todavía no! –insistió Sakura con fiereza-. Si sabes rezar, reza todo lo que sepas por que la hayamos encontrado a tiempo.

Dorian se quedó mudo unos segundos. Sus ojos se habían apagado, no tenían vida. Sakura lo miró y pensó que jamás había visto algo tan vacío.

-Rezar –susurró él-. Sí, es lo único que se puede hacer.

Se le hizo una eternidad, pero cuando Sakura vio el helicóptero desaparecer hacia el oeste, seguía siendo temprano. Dorian acompañó a Atenas a Nakuru, todavía inconsciente, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo apresuraban los preparativos de su propio vuelo.

Todavía descalza y en camisón, Sakura siguió con la mirada la dirección por la que se había ido el helicóptero. Mientras viviera, pensó, jamás olvidaría la mirada pétrea y vacía de Dorian… ni la belleza sin vida del rostro de Nakuru. Sintió un escalofrío, se giró y vio a Eriol.

-Trípolos –dijo con calma- está en el salón.

-No, ahora no, Eriol –protestó rendida-. ¿Cuánto más vas a poder aguantar? –le preguntó entonces, compadeciéndose de él.

-Lo que haga falta –dijo Eriol entre dientes-. Te pido perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto, Sakura…

-No, no me trates así, Eriol. Creía que éramos amigos.

-¡Menudos amigos! –murmuró él-. Perdóname.

-Sólo si dejas de tratarme como si fuese una desconocida.

Eriol suspiró y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-Anda, vamos a ver que quiere el capitán.

Sakura se preguntó si se convertiría en una costumbre entrar en el salón para atender las preguntas de Trípolos. Lo encontró acomodado en un asiento ancho y ella ocupó el mismo sofá que la vez anterior. Lo miró y esperó a que empezase su interrogatorio.

-Sé que es difícil para usted. Para todos ustedes –arrancó Trípolos abarcando con la mirada a todos los presentes en la pieza, desde Sakura a Eriol, pasando por Tom-. Seremos tan discretos como sea posible, señor Hiragizawa. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para evitar la prensa, pero un intento de suicidio en una familia tan conocida como la suya…-el capitán dejó la frase colgando.

-Suicidio –repitió Eriol rn voz baja, como si necesitase oír la palabra de nuevo para que cobrara sentido.

-Según el informe preliminar, parece que su prima se ha suministrado una sobredosis. Pero no puedo ser más específico hasta que se cierre la investigación. Cuestión de procedimiento, espero que lo entiendan.

-Procedimiento…

-¿Encontró usted a la señorita Hiragizawa, señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura dio un respingo nervioso al oír su nombre. Luego se tranquilizó.

-No, en realidad fue la asistenta la que la encontró. Entré a ver qué le pasaba. A Zena se le había caído la bandeja que llevaba y… cuando entré, vi a Nakuru.

-¿Y llamó a una ambulancia?

-No –Sakura negó con la cabeza, irritada. El capitán sabía de sobra que había sido Eriol quien había llamado, pero quería que le contase los hechos detalle por detalle. Resignada, decidió complacerlo-. Al principio pensé que estaba muerta. Luego sentí que tenía un poco de pulso. La puse sobre la cama.

-¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó el capitán el tono pesquisidor.

-Bueno, en realidad ya estaba en la cama, pero tenía medio cuerpo fuera. Le colgaba la cabeza y quería ponerla bien sobre el colchón –Sakura levantó las manos en un gesto de impotencia-. La verdad es que no sé qué quería hacer; me pareció lo más adecuado.

-Entiendo. Y entonces encontró esto –dijo Trípolos mostrándole la jeringuilla, la cual había guardado en una bolsa de plástico.

-Sí.

-¿Sabía que su prima consumía heroína, señor Hiragizawa?

Eriol se puso tenso. Sakura vio que Tom extendía un brazo para agarrarle una mano y darle fuerzas.

-Sabía que Nakuru tenía un problema… con la drogas. Hace dos años fue a una clínica en busca de ayuda. Creía que lo había superado. Si hubiese imaginado que seguía…enferma –acertó a decir- no la habría metido en casa con mi esposa y mi amiga.

-Señora Hiragizawa, ¿estaba usted al corriente del problema de la señorita Hiragizawa?

-Perfectamente –dijo con calma y su marido la miró sorprendido -. Es decir, sabía que mi marido se había ocupado de que ingresara en una clínica para recibir tratamiento hace dos años, aunque intentó ocultármelo –añadió al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Eriol.

-¿Tiene idea de quién le proporcionó la dosis a su prima, señor Hiragizawa?

-Ninguna.

-Bien. Dado que su prima vive en Atenas, lo mejor será que me ponga en contacto con la policía de allí, para preguntar a sus amigos más cercanos.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer –dijo Eriol cansado-. Lo único que le pido es que proteja a mi familia lo máximo posible.

-Por supuesto. Esto es todo. Disculpen la intrusión una vez más.

-Tengo que telefonear a la familia –dijo Eriol desganado cuando Trípolos se hubo marchado de la casa. Como si buscara algún punto de apoyo, colocó la mano sobre el pelo de su esposa. Le acarició el cabello y luego se levantó y se fue sin decir palabra.

-Tom –arrancó Sakura-, sé que no hace falta decirlo, pero si puedo hacer algo…

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. Dejó de mirar la puerta, por la que había salido su marido, y devolvió la atención a su amiga.

-Es todo tan increíble… No entiendo cómo podía estar ahí tumbada, casi muerta. Y lo que es peor, nunca me ha gustado. No lo he ocultado y ahora… -Tom se levantó y se acercó a la ventana-. Es familia de Eriol y para él la familia es importantísima. En el fondo, sé que se siente responsable por lo que le pase a Nakuru. Y yo no dejo de pensar en lo fría que he sido siempre con ella.

-Eriol va a necesitar que estés a su lado –Sakura se puso de pie y cruzó el salón para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Tom-. No puedes evitar que Nakuru no te caiga bien. No es una persona fácil.

-Tienes razón, sí –Tom exhaló una suspiro trémulo, se giró y acertó a esbozar una sonrisa débil-. De momento, están siendo unas vacaciones espantosas, ¿verdad? En fin, voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Eriol en algo.

La villa estaba en silencio mientras Sakura subía a cambiarse. Se puso una camisa. Mientras se la abrochaba, de pie junto a las puertas de la terraza, miró la vista de jardín, el mar y la montaña. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella maravilla se hubiese visto ensuciada por tanta fealdad en tan poco tiempo?, se preguntó. Un asesinato y un intento de suicidio. No era el lugar indicado para ese tipo de actos.

-Adelante –dijo cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Sakura, ¿te molesto?

-¡Oh, Eriol! –exclamó ella conmovida, con el corazón lleno de compasión. El pesar y la tensión se marcaban en la cara de su amigo-. Sé que todo esto está siendo horrible para ti y no quiero ser una carga más a tus problemas. Quizá debería volver a Nueva York.

Eriol dudó unos instantes antes de responder:

-Sakura, sé que es mucho pedir, pero no lo hago por mí. Lo hago por Tomoyo. ¿Te puedes quedar aquí, por Tom? Tu compañía es lo único que puedo ofrecerle ahora mismo –Eriol soltó las manos de Sakura y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, intranquilo-. Vamos a tener que ir a Atenas. No sé cuánto tiempo… hasta que Nakuru se recupere o… Tendré que quedarme con mi familia unos cuantos días. Mi tía me va a necesitar. Si pudiera mandar a Tom de vuelta a casa sabiendo que tú estás aquí, me sentiría más aliviado.

-Por supuesto, Eriol. Sabes que lo haré.

Él se giró y le dedicó la sombra de una sonrisa.

-Eres una buena amiga, Sakura. Te dejaremos sola al menos un día y una noche. Después mandaré a Tomoyo de vuelta. Si tú estás aquí, estoy seguro de que accederá a volver de Atenas –Eriol suspiró y le agarró una mano otra vez-. Es posible que Dorian decida quedarse en Atenas también. Creo que… siente algo por Nakuru y no me había dado cuenta antes. Le pediré a Syaoran que cuide de ti mientras estamos fuera.

-No –respondió Sakura y se mordió la lengua por haber protestado tan rápido-. No, en serio, no hace falta, Eriol. Estaré bien. Además, no se puede decir que vaya a estar sola, con el servicio doméstico. ¿Cuándo salís?

-En una hora.

-Eriol, estoy segura de que fue un accidente.

-Tendré que convencer a mi tía de que así ha sido. En cuanto a lo que yo creo… -Eriol soltó la mano de Sakura, bajó la vista y se miró su propia palma. Cuando levantó los ojos, su expresión se había endurecido-. Nakuru es sinónimo de desgracia. Se regodea en ella. Te lo digo ahora porque nunca me sentiré capaz de hablar tan libremente con nadie. Ni siquiera con Tom… La detesto. Su muerte no sería más que una bendición para todos los que la quieren –finalizó, escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno.

* * *

Cuando Eriol, Tom y Dorian se hubieron marchado, Sakura salió de la villa. Necesitaba pasear, que le diera el aire. En esa ocasión no se dirigió a la playa, como tenía por costumbre. No estaba preparada para eso. De modo que se encaminó hacia los acantilados, atraída por su belleza escarpada.

¡Qué puro era el aire! Sakura no quería inspirar fragancias florales en aquel instante. Sólo el olor salado del mar. Caminaba sin destino. Hacia arriba, nada más que hacia arriba, como si pudiese escapar de todo cuanto había ocurrido si lograba ascender un poco más. Si los dioses hubiesen pasado por ahí, pensó, habría ido a los acantilados a oír el batir de las olas contra las rocas, a respirar aquel aire limpio y puro.

Le agradó ver una cabra de intensos ojos negros. El animal la miró un segundo mientras comía un poco de maleza que había encontrado creciendo entre las peñas. Pero cuando Sakura intentó acercarse, la cabra huyó hasta a desaparecer al otro lado del acantilado.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó sobre un peñasco situado a gran altura sobre el agua. La sorprendió encontrarse unas florecillas azules inclinadas hacia el sol, tratando de sobrevivir en un hueco del tamaño de una uña entre dos rocas. Las acarició, pero no se decidió a arrancarlas. La vida estaba por todas partes, comprendió. Sólo bastaba saber dónde mirar.

-Sakura.

Ésta se agarró a las flores convulsivamente al oír la voz de Syaoran. Luego abrió la mano, despacio, y giró la cabeza. Syaoran estaba de pie, a escasos metro de ella, con el pelo levantado por la leve brisa que soplaba. En vaqueros y camiseta, con la cara sin afeitar, se parecía más al hombre que había visto la primera noche. Sin orden. Sin principios. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de conseguir amansarlo.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Sakura se levantó y empezó a bajar el acantilado.

-Sakura –Syaoran le dio alcance enseguida. Luego la giró con una delicadeza inesperada. Ella lo miró con frialdad, pero, por debajo de esa indiferencia, Syaoran advirtió que estaba preocupada-. Me he enterado de lo de Nakuru.

-Sí, una vez me dijiste que había pocas cosas que no supieras de cuanto pasa en esta isla.

Syaoran encajó el tono neutro de su voz como una bofetada, pero siguió sujetándole los brazos con suavidad.

-La has encontrado tú.

No permitiría que ese tono cariñoso, tan poco habitual en él, derrumbara sus defensas. Se mostraría tan distante como él lo había sido.

-Estás bien informado, Syaoran.

La notaba inaccesible. Syaoran no sabía cómo empezar. Quizá, si se dejase abrazar, todo sería más fácil. Pero la mujer que le mantenía la mirada desafiantemente no parecía dispuesta a apoyarse en nadie.

-Debe de haber sido muy duro para ti.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, casi como si le resultase divertido.

-Me ha resultado menos duro encontrar a alguien vivo que encontrar a alguien muerto –contestó con rencor.

Syaoran acusó el golpe: contrajo los músculos de la cara y bajó las manos. Sakura le había pedido ayuda una vez y él no se la había ofrecido. Luego, cuando quería dársela, cuando necesitaba dársela, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Te sientas un momento?

-No, ya no es un sitio tan agradable como hace un rato.

-¡Deja de castigarme! –explotó él, agarrándole los brazos de nuevo.

-Suéltame.

Pero el ligero temblor en su voz le indicó algo que sus palabras no revelaban. Estaba más cerca de venirse debajo de lo que quizá ni siquiera ella sabía.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que volver conmigo a casa.

-No.

-Sí –Syaoran inició el regreso, tirándola de un brazo-. Tenemos que hablar.

Sakura trató de soltarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta.

Syaoran la obligó a avanzar sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Syaoran?, ¿más detalles?

Apretó los dientes antes de responder:

-Muy bien. Puedes contarme lo que quieras sobre Nakuru si te apetece.

-No me apetece –replicó Sakura. Ya estaban llegando a las escaleras que conducían a la casa de Syaoran. Al darse cuenta, frenó en seco-. No quiero ir contigo.

-¿Desde cuando me importa lo que tú quieres? –contestó él con amargura, empujándola hacia la puerta-. Café –le ordenó a Wei cuando éste apareció en el recibidor.

-Tú ganas, te daré detalles –se rindió enrabietada Sakura mientras entraba en el salón-. Y luego, ¡haz el favor de dejarme en paz! Me encontré con Nakuru inconsciente, sin apenas pulso. Había una jeringuilla en la cama. Al parecer era adicta… Aunque tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad, Syaoran? Tú lo sabes todo –añadió después de parar un momento a respirar.

Estaba agitada. Y pálida. Como al encontrar el cadáver en la cala, cuando aún confiaba en él y se había lanzado a sus brazos. Syaoran sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y extendió un brazo hacia Sakura.

-¡No me toques! –chilló ésta descompuesta. Syaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cómo si acabasen de darle un puñetazo. Ella se tapó la boca con las manos y se dio la vuelta-. No me toques –repitió en voz baja.

-No te pondré la mano encima ni una sola vez –le aseguró Syaoran al tiempo que apretaba los puños-. Pero siéntate, antes de que te desmayes.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer –contestó con voz quebrada, muy a su pesar. Sakura se obligó a girarse para encarar a Syaoran-. No tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Wei entró, en silencio, atento. Mientras ponía la bandeja del café, echó un vistazo a Sakura. Y vio lo que Syaoran no había visto: su corazón reflejado en los ojos.

-¿Quiere café, señorita? –preguntó con suavidad.

-No, yo…

-Debería sentarse –dijo Wei. Antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar, él le acercó una silla-. El café está fuerte.

Syaoran se levantó. Se sentía impotente mientras veía a Wei manejar a Sakura, como una gallina cuidando a un polluelo.

-Se lo serviré solo –dijo Wei-. Para que recobre el color de las mejillas.

Sakura aceptó la taza y se quedó mirando el líquido que la llenaba.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, bébetelo –ordenó Syaoran, furioso porque el otro hombre hubiera conseguido lo que a él le había sido imposible-. Mirándolo no te hará efecto.

Como era verdad que necesitaba tomar fuerzas de algún modo, Sakura se lo bebió deprisa.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?- le preguntó a Syaoran.

-Maldita sea, no te he traído para interrogarte sobre Nakuru.

-¿Ah, no? Me sorprendes –Sakura, ya más serena, apartó la taza y se levantó de nuevo-. Aunque no sé por qué ha de sorprenderme nada de lo que haces, la verdad.

-Me crees capaz de las peores atrocidades, ¿verdad? –Syaoran prescindió del café y fue al mueble bar-. Quizá hasta pienses que yo maté a Stevos y dejé el cadáver en la cala para que te lo encontraras.

-No –respondió Sakura con calma, pues estaba hablando con absoluta sinceridad-. Lo apuñalaron por la espalda.

-¿Y?

-Tú mirarías de frente al hombre que fueses a matar.

Syaoran se alejó del mueble bar sin haberse llenado la copa, vacía en una de sus manos. Tenía los ojos marrones, más marrones que nunca. Tenía un brillo de pasión apenas, nada más que apenas contenida.

-Sakura, anoche…

-No pienso hablar de lo que pasó anoche –atajó con frialdad, con un tono más tajante e hiriente que cualquier cuchillo.

-De acuerdo, olvidémoslo –Syaoran volvió al mueble bar y esa vez sí se llenó la copa. Había sabido que tendría que pagar un precio. Aunque no había imaginado que fuera a ser tan alto-. ¿Quieres una disculpa?

-¿Por qué?

Syaoran soltó una pequeña risa, resoplando por la nariz, al tiempo que apretaba la base de la copa. Apuró el contenido de un trago.

-Dios, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tan fría.

-No me hables de frialdad, Syaoran –Sakura alzó la voz llevada por una pasión que se había prometido no sentir-. Tú te sientas aquí, en tu maravillosa casa, jugando tus sucias partidas de ajedrez con las vidas de los demás. Me niego a ser uno de tus peones. Ahora mismo hay una mujer casi muerta en un hospital de Atenas. Tú te enriqueces a costa de alimentar su enfermedad. ¿Crees que no eres culpable porque cruces el estrecho por la noche, como si fueras un pirata?

Con mucho cuidado, Syaoran dejó la copa y se giró hacia ella.

-Sé lo que soy.

Sakura lo miró hasta que los ojos amenazaron con humedecerse.

-Yo también –susurró-. Que Dios me ayude.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Syaoran la dejó marchar.

Momentos después, Wei regresó al salón.

-La señorita está contrariada –comentó con tacto.

Syaoran se giró para llenarse la copa de nuevo.

-Sé perfectamente cómo está.

-Los últimos dos días han sido muy duro para ella –dijo Wei-. ¿Ha venido a verte en busca de consuelo?

Le entraron ganas de blasfemar, pero se tragó las palabras. Wei lo observaba con tranquilidad.

-No, no ha venido a mí en busca de consuelo. Lo buscaría en el demonio antes de acudir a mí –contestó con furia controlada-. Pero así es mejor. No puedo permitir que interfiera en estos momentos. Tal como están las cosas sería un estorbo.

Wei se acarició e bigote antes de decir:

-Quizá vuelva a Estados Unidos.

-Cuanto antes mejor –murmuró Syaoran y se bebió la copa de golpe. Al oír que llamaban a la puerta, soltó una palabrota-. Ve a ver quién diablo es y libérate de él si puedes.

-El capitán Trípolos –anunció Wei instantes después. Los ojos le brillaban cuando desapareció un segundo más tarde.

-Capitán –Syaoran contuvo las ganas de soltar otro exabrupto-. ¿Quiere un café?

-Gracias –Trípolos tomó asiento después de exhalar un suspiro sentido -. ¿Era la señorita Kinomoto la mujer que acabo de ver por el camino del acantilado?

-Sí –contestó Syaoran. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que estaba apretando la cafetera y aflojó la mano un poco-. Acaba de estar aquí.

-Entonces le habrá contado lo sucedido con la señorita Hiragizawa –comentó el capitán con ligereza.

-Sí –Syaoran le ofreció la leche-. Un asunto desagradable capitán. Esta misma mañana llamaré a Atenas a ver qué novedades hay. ¿Es la salud de Nakuru el motivo de su visita?

-Sí. Le agradezco que me reciba, Señor Syaoran. Sé que es usted un hombre muy ocupado.

-Es mi deber cooperar con la policía, capitán –contestó Syaoran mientras se sentaba con su taza de café-. Pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo con este caso.

-Tengo entendido que pasó toda la tarde de ayer con la señorita Hiragizawa y esperaba que pudiera arrojar alguna luz sobre su estado anímico.

-Entiendo –Syaoran dio un sorbo de café mientras barajaba mentalmente las respuestas que podía ofrecer-. Capitán, no sé si puede serle de ayuda. Evidentemente, Nakuru estaba afectada después de saber que habían encontrada un cadáver tan cerca de su casa. Estaba nerviosa… pero eso es normal en ella. No puedo decir que le notara algo especial.

-Quizá pueda contarme qué hicieron mientras estaban en la lancha –sugirió Trípolos-. ¿Dijo la señorita Hiragizawa algo que pudiera indicar que estaba pensando en suicidarse?

Syaoran enarcó una ceja.

-Apenas hablamos –se limitó a responder.

-Comprendo.

Syaoran se preguntó cuánto tiempo seguirían tanteándose y contestando con evasivas. En cualquier caso, decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-La verdad es que noté a Nakuru nerviosa. Pero, como digo, esto no es extraño en ella. Si pregunta, descubrirá que la gente que la conoce la describiría como una mujer… intranquila. Aún así, le aseguro que en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar pensando en suicidarse. Incluso ahora, aunque peque de inocente, me resulta imposible creerlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Trípolos mientras se recostaba en el respaldo.

Bastaría con un par de generalidades, decidió Syaoran antes de contestar.

-Nakuru se gusta demasiado para querer suicidarse. Es una mujer bella, capitán, a la que le gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. No es más que una opinión, entiéndame. Usted sabe mucho más de este tipo de cosas –Syaoran se encogió de hombros-. Pero yo diría que ha sido un accidente.

-No es probable que se trate de un accidente, señor Li –contestó Trípolos. Estaba buscando algún tipo de reacción y Syaoran se limitó a enarcar una ceja intrigado-. Había demasiada heroína en su cuerpo. Sólo un principiante podría haber cometido un error así. Y la heroína no es algo nuevo para la señorita Hiragizawa. Tiene demasiadas marcas de aguja en el brazo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Estaba al corriente de que la señorita Hiragizawa tenía un problema de adicción?

-No conocía mucho a Nakuru, capitán. De actos sociales sí, por supuesto; pero, básicamente, para mí es la prima de un amigo… y una mujer bella con la que no siempre es fácil estar.

-Y, sin embargo, ayer pasó el día con ella.

-Es una mujer bella –repitió Syaoran y sonrió-. Lamento no poder ayudarlo.

-Tengo una teoría. Quizá le interese oírla.

Syaoran no se fiaba de la sonrisa inocente del capitán.

-Por supuesto.

-Verá, señor Li –arrancó Trípolos-. Si su instinto no lo engaña y es verdad que Nakuru no pensaba suicidarse, sólo cabe una explicación. Porque un accidente no ha sido, eso seguro.

-¿Qué explicación?, ¿a qué se refiere? –preguntó Syaoran-. ¿Quiere decir que…cree que alguien trató de asesinar a Nakuru?

-No soy más que un simple policía, señor Li –contestó el capitán con humildad-. El trabajo me ha enseñado a sospechar siempre lo peor. ¿Puedo serle sincero?

-Por favor –dijo Syaoran.

-Estoy desconcertado y, como amigo de los Hiragizawa, me gustaría conocer su opinión.

-Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano por ayudarlo.

-Antes permítame que le diga… -arrancó Trípolos tras asentir con la cabeza – y estoy seguro de que entiende que esto no puede salir de esta habitación.

Syaoran se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y dio un sorbo de café.

-Permítame que le diga –continuó el capitán – que Stevos formaba parte de una red de contrabando que opera en Lesbos.

-Debo reconocer que no me había pasado inadvertida tal posibilidad –Syaoran sacó un paquete de tabaco y le ofreció un cigarro a Trípolos.

-No es ningún secreto que un grupo está aprovechándose de la proximidad de la isla Turquíra para pasar opio a través del estrecho –dijo el capitán mientras se acercaba a Syaoran para que le encendiese el cigarro.

-¿Cree que a Stevos lo asesinó alguno de sus compinches?

-Es mi teoría –Trípolos dio una calada al cigarro y soltó humo placenteramente-. El que me preocupa es el cabecilla de la red. Un hombre brillante, he de reconocer. Es muy inteligente y hasta la fecha ha esquivado todas las trampas que se le han tendido. Se dice que no suele estar presente en los intercambios. Cuando lo está, va enmascarado.

-Algo he oído, como es lógico –murmuró Syaoran tras una nube de humo-. Aunque creo que tiene más de leyenda que de realidad. Un hombre enmascarado, contrabando… material para la imaginación.

-Es real, señor Li, y la muerte de Stevos no tiene nada de imaginaria.

-Cierto, eso es verdad.

-Stevos no era un hombre listo. Lo estábamos vigilando con la esperanza de que nos condujera hasta el cabecilla. Pero… -Trípolos dejó la frase en el aire.

-Si me permite la pregunta, capitán, ¿por qué me cuenta todo esto? Entiendo que esta información sólo atañe a la policía.

-Usted es un hombre importante en nuestra comunidad –respondió Trípolos con serenidad-. Siento que puedo confiar en su discreción.

_Viejo zorro_, pensó Syaoran, y sonrió.

-Se lo agradezco. ¿Cree que este hombre enmascarado es de la isla?

-Creo que conoce la isla –matizó Trípolos-. Pero no creo que sea pescador.

-¿Alguien que trabaje en mis viñedos? –Preguntó Syaoran y se contestó tras soltar una bocanada de humo-. No, no es probable.

-Por los informes que he recibido en relación con las actividades de la señorita Hiragizawa en Atenas –continuó el capitán-, creo que ella sí está al corriente de la identidad del hombre que buscamos.

-¿Nakuru? –preguntó Syaoran con sumo interés.

-Soy de la opinión de que la señorita Hiragizawa está muy involucrada en las operaciones de contrabando. Demasiado implicada para su propia seguridad. Si… -Trípolos hizo una pausa para corregirse-. Cuando salga del coma, la interrogaremos.

-Me cuesta creer que la prima de Eriol pueda estar envuelta en algo así –contestó, aunque sabía que el capitán se estaba acercando demasiado a la verdad. Syaoran maldijo para sus adentros. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo-. Nakuru debería sentar cabeza. Es un poco alocada. Pero… contrabando, asesinato… no me lo creo –finalizó.

-Mucho me temo que alguien ha intentado asesinar a la señorita Hiragizawa por saber demasiado. Usted la conoce mejor que yo. Dígame, señor Li, ¿hasta dónde cree que sería capaz de llegar la señorita Hiragizawa por amor… o por dinero?

Syaoran se tomó su tiempo para considerar la respuesta con calma mientras trataba de introducir los reajustes necesarios a unos planes ya establecidos.

-No creo que hiciera gran cosa por amor, capitán. Pero por dinero… Nakuru justificaría cualquier cosa por dinero –sentenció mirando a Trípolos a los ojos.

-Es usted sincero. Se lo agradezco. Quizá tenga la amabilidad de permitirme volver a charlar con usted sobre este asunto más adelante –dijo Trípolos sonriente, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Debo confesar que me resulta de gran ayuda discutir mis problemas con un hombre como usted. Me permite poner las ideas en orden.

-Capitán, estaré encantado de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, por supuesto –dijo Syaoran sonriente y Trípolos se despidió.

Syaoran permaneció sentado un buen rato después de haberse quedado solo en el salón. Frunció el ceño mientras calculaba las opciones que tenía.

-Nos vamos esta noche –dijo cuando Wei entró.

-Es demasiado pronto. Todavía no es seguro.

-Esta noche –repitió Syaoran con autoridad-. Llama a Atenas e infórmalos del cambio de planes. Mira a ver si puedes hacer algo para quitarme de encima a Trípolos durante unas horas. Ha lanzado el cebo y está esperando que muerda –añadió al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Esta noche es demasiado arriesgado –insistió Wei-. En un par de días saldrá otro barco.

-En un par de días, Trípolos estará mucho más cerca. No podemos permitir que las cosas se nos compliquen ahora con la policía local. Y tengo que asegurarme –afirmó tajantemente-. No he llegado hasta aquí para cometer un error a estas alturas. Tengo que acelerar las cosas antes de que Trípolos empiece a atosigar a las personas equivocadas.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola...?

Jeje, tanto tiempo, no? ^^U

Siento mucho la tardanza, y no les voy a mentir...

Jejeje, por lo que espero les haya gustado el capi... Ya falta poco para que termine y en los próximos se pone más emocionante! n-n

Bueno, digamos que esto es un pequeño regalo de navidad (si se lo puede o quieren llamarlo así ¬¬U) =)

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capi pasado, ojalá y hayan disfrutado este...

Espero y pueda actualizar pronto el próximo... jejeje, tengo un poquito ajetreados estos días y el calor no ayuda... u.ú*

Bueno, no me queda nada más que decirles, excepto ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN COMIENZO EN EL PRÓXIMO AÑO!

Hasta pronto!

Saludos!

Bye, bye! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

El triunfo del amor.

**

* * *

**

IX

**

* * *

**

La cala estaba cubierta de penumbra. Las rocas brillaban, protegiéndola de los vientos... y de la vista. Había un olor a hojas mojadas y flores salvajes que explotaba a la luz del sol y permanecía al caer la noche. Pero, por alguna razón, no era una fragancia agradable. Olía a secretos y a miedos apenas nombrados.

Los amantes no se citaban allí. La leyenda decía que la cala estaba encantada. A veces, cuando un hombre se acercaba lo suficiente en una noche tranquila y oscura, las voces de los espíritus murmuraban detrás de las rocas. La mayoría de los hombres tomaban otro camino para no oír nada.

La luna proyectaba un brillo suave sobre el agua, reforzando más que disminuyendo la sensación de quietud y oscuridad susurrante. El agua suspiraba sobre las rocas y la arena de la orilla. Era un sonido apenas perceptible, que se desvanecía en el aire.

Los hombres reunidos en torno al bote eran como tantas otras sombras: oscuras, sin rostro en la penumbra. Pero eran hombres de carne y hueso y músculos. Y no les tenían miedo a los espíritus de la cala.

Hablaban poco y, entonces, en voz baja. De tanto en tanto se oía alguna risa, estridente en aquel lugar para el secreto, pero la mayoría del tiempo actuaban en silencio, con gran eficiencia. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Ya casi había llegado la hora.

Uno vio la sombra de alguien que se acercaba y gruñó a su compañero. Éste sacó un cuchillo y lo agarró por la empuñadura con fuerza. El filo relució amenazantemente en medio de la oscuridad. Los hombres dejaron de trabajar, expectantes.

Cuando la sombra se acercó lo suficiente, enfundó el cuchillo y tragó el sabor amargo del temor. No le daba miedo asesinar, pero aquel hombre sí lo intimidaba.

—No te esperábamos —dijo con voz trémula tras soltar el cuchillo.

—No me gusta ser siempre previsible —respondió con sequedad mientras un rayo de luna caía sobre él. Iba vestido de negro, totalmente: pantalones negros, camiseta negra y chaqueta negra. Alto y fornido, podía haber sido un dios o un demonio.

Una capucha ocultaba su rostro. Sólo asomaba el brillo de sus ojos, oscuros y letales.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Estoy aquí —contestó como si la pregunta fuese obvia. No era un hombre al que le gustara responder preguntas y no le hicieron ninguna más. Subió al bote con la naturalidad de quien está acostumbrado al vaivén de las olas.

Era un bote pesquero típico, sencillo, limpio, recién pintado de negro. Sólo el precio y la potencia de su motor lo distinguía de los de su clase.

Cruzó el bote sin decir palabra ni prestar atención a los hombres que le abrían paso. Eran hombres fuertes, musculosos, de muñecas gruesas y grandes manos. Se apartaban del hombre como si éste pudiese estrujarlos con un simple movimiento. Todos rezaban porque el hombre no posara los ojos sobre ellos.

El hombre se colocó al timón y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, ordenando con la mirada soltar amarras. Remarían hasta estar mar adentro, para que el ruido del motor pasase inadvertido.

El bote avanzaba a buen ritmo, una gota solitaria confundida en el mar negro. El motor ronroneaba. Los hombres apenas hablaban. Era un grupo silencioso normalmente, pero cuando el hombre estaba entre ellos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Hablar significaba llamar la atención sobre uno mismo... y muchos no se atrevían.

El hombre miró hacia el agua sin prestar atención a las miradas temerosas de los demás. Era una sombra en la noche. La capucha temblaba sacudida por el viento, impregnado de sal. Pero él seguía quieto como una roca.

El tiempo pasaba, el bote se escoraba con el movimiento del mar. El hombre permanecía inmóvil. Podía ser un mascarón de proa. O un demonio.

—Nos faltan hombres —dijo con voz baja y rugosa el que lo había saludado. Sintió que el estómago le temblaba y acarició el cuchillo que se había enfundado para darse seguridad—. ¿Quieres que encuentre un sustituto para Stevos?

La cabeza encapuchada se giró despacio. El otro hombre retrocedió un paso instintivamente y tragó saliva.

—Yo le encontraré un sustituto. Deberíais recordar todos a Stevos —dijo alzando la voz al tiempo que abarcaba con la mirada a todos los hombres del bote—. No hay nadie que no pueda ser... sustituido —añadió tras una breve pausa antes de pronunciar la última palabra, y observó con satisfacción cómo bajaban la vista los pescadores. Necesitaba que le tuvieran miedo, y lo temían. Podía oler su miedo. Sonrió oculto por la capucha y volvió a mirar hacia el mar.

El viaje prosiguió y nadie le dirigió la palabra... ni habló sobre él. De vez en cuando, uno de los pescadores se atrevía a lanzar un vistazo hacia el hombre del timón. Los más supersticiosos se santiguaban o cruzaban los dedos para protegerse del demonio. Cuando el demonio estaba entre ellos, experimentaban el auténtico sabor del miedo. El hombre no les hacía caso, actuaba como si estuviese solo en el bote. Y ellos daban gracias al cielo por ello.

Apagó el motor a medio camino entre Lesbos y Turquía. El silencio repentino resonó como un trueno. Nadie habló, como habrían hecho si el hombre no hubiese estado en el timón. Nadie contó chistes groseros ni se intercambiaron apuestas.

El bote vagaba sobre el agua. Esperaron, todos menos uno helados por la fría brisa marina de la noche. La luna se ocultó tras una nube y luego reapareció.

A lo lejos, como una tos distante, se oyó el motor de un bote que se aproximaba. El ruido se fue acercando, cada vez más alto y constante. El bote emitió una señal, lanzando una luz dos veces, y luego una tercera antes de volver a la oscuridad. Luego apagaron el motor del segundo bote. En completo silencio, los dos botes se fundieron en una sola sombra.

Era una noche gloriosa, apacible, plateada por la luna. Los hombres esperaban observando la silueta oscura y misteriosa del timón.

—Buena pesca —dijo una voz desde el segundo bote.

—Es fácil pescar cuando los peces duermen.

Se oyó una pequeña risa mientras dos hombres volcaban una red repleta de peces sobre la cubierta. El bote se balanceó por el movimiento, pero no tardó en recuperar el equilibrio.

El hombre encapuchado presenció el intercambio sin decir una palabra o hacer gesto alguno. Sus ojos se deslizaron del segundo bote a la carga de peces sueltos y muertos que había sobre la cubierta. Los dos motores arrancaron de nuevo y los botes se separaron. Uno fue hacia el este y el otro, hacia el oeste. La luna brillaba en el cielo. La brisa sopló con un poco más de fuerza. El bote volvía a ser una gota solitaria en medio del mar oscuro.

—Abridlos.

Los pescadores miraron con inquietud al hombre de la capucha.

— ¿Ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos—. ¿No los llevamos donde siempre?

—Abridlos —repitió él con un tono de voz que les provocó un escalofrío—. Me llevo la mercancía conmigo.

Tres hombres se arrodillaron junto a los peces. Sus cuchillos trabajaron con maestría mientras el aire se cargaba del olor a sangre, sudor y miedo. Los pescadores iban apilando paquetes blancos a medida que los sacaban del interior de los peces. Luego lanzaban los cuerpos mutilados de vuelta al mar. Nadie se los llevaría a la mesa.

El encapuchado se movía rápido pero sin dar sensación de presura. Iba guardándose los paquetes en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Los pescadores se apartaron, como si pudiera matarlos con sólo tocarlos... o algo peor. El hombre los miró con satisfacción antes de regresar al timón.

Le gustaba sentir su miedo. Y nada le impediría quedarse con la mercancía. Por primera vez, soltó una risotada que heló la sangre de los pescadores. Nadie habló, ni siquiera susurró, durante el viaje de vuelta.

Más tarde, como una sombra entre las sombras, se alejó de la cala. El intercambio había tenido lugar sin sobresaltos. Nadie le había hecho preguntas, nadie se había atrevido a seguirlo, a pesar de que ellos eran varios y él sólo uno. Aun así, mientras recorría la playa, se movía con precaución. No era tonto. Aquellos pescadores asustados no era lo único que debía preocuparlo. Y no estaría a salvo hasta que hubiese terminado.

Fue una caminata larga, pero él la cubrió a buen ritmo. El canto de un búho lo hizo detenerse un instante para observar los árboles y las rocas a través de las rendijas de la máscara que llevaba bajo la capucha. Divisó la villa de los Hiragizawas. Luego giró hacia los acantilados.

Subía entre las rocas con la misma facilidad de una cabra. Había recorrido ese camino miles de veces a oscuras. Y se mantenía alejado del camino marcado. En los caminos podía cruzarse con alguna persona. El hombre rodeó la roca en la que Sakura se había sentado esa mañana, pero no vio las flores. Continuó sin pararse.

Había una luz en una ventana. La había dejado encendida antes de salir. Por primera vez, pensó en ponerse cómodo... y en tomarse un trago para quitarse el sabor del miedo que le tenían los pescadores.

Entró en la casa, atravesó el pasillo y entró en una habitación. Volcó de cualquier forma el contenido de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sobre una elegante mesa de Luis XVI. Luego se quitó la capucha.

—Una pesca estupenda, Wei —anunció Syaoran sonriente.

Wei echó un vistazo a los paquetes y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Ningún problema?

—Se tienen pocos problemas cuando trabajas con hombres que temen el aire que respiras. El viaje ha sido un éxito —afirmó entusiasmado. Luego se acercó al mueble bar, sirvió dos copas y entregó una a su compañero. Seguía excitado por la subida de adrenalina de haber arriesgado la vida, de haber desafiado a la muerte... y haber ganado. Se tomó la copa de un trago—. Es una tripulación sórdida, pero hacen su trabajo. Son avariciosos... y me tienen miedo —añadió mientras dejaba caer la capucha sobre el opio, negro sobre blanco.

—Una tripulación asustada colabora como ninguna —comentó Wei. Luego metió un dedo en un paquete de opio—. Una pesca estupenda, sí, señor. Suficiente para estar a gusto una buena temporada.

—Suficiente para querer conseguir más... ¡Huelo a pescado! —exclamó Syaoran con el ceño fruncido—. Manda la mercancía a Atenas y pide que me envíen un informe de su calidad. Voy a quitarme este pestazo y me acuesto.

—Hay una cosa que podría interesarte.

—Esta noche no —Syaoran no se molestó en darse la vuelta—. Guárdate tus cotilleos para mañana.

—La mujer, Syaoran —dijo Wei e hizo una pausa al notar que Syaoran se ponía tenso. No necesitó aclarar a qué mujer se refería—. Me he enterado de que no va a volver a Estados Unidos. Se queda aquí mientras Eriol esté en Atenas.

— ¡Diablos! —maldijo Syaoran mientras volvía al salón—. No puedo dejar que una mujer me distraiga.

—Estará sola hasta que Eriol mande a su esposa de vuelta.

—Que haga lo que quiera —murmuró Syaoran entre dientes.

Wei movió el líquido de la copa y lo olió antes de saborearlo.

—En Atenas estaban interesados —dijo sin más—. Puede que aún nos sea útil.

—No —Syaoran dio una vuelta alrededor del salón. De pronto, había perdido la serenidad de la que había hecho gala durante el viaje en bote—. Esa mujer es un incordio. La mantendremos al margen —insistió él.

—Lo veo difícil teniendo en cuenta...

—La mantendremos al margen —repitió Syaoran con un tono que hizo que Wei se acariciara el bigote.

—Como el señor diga —contestó en tono burlón.

—Vete al infierno —dijo Syaoran, irritado por la guasa de su compañero. Agarró su copa y volvió a dejarla. Respiró profundamente. Luego añadió más calmado—: No nos sería útil. Lo mejor que puede pasar es que no saque las narices de la villa durante unos días.

— ¿Y si las saca? —preguntó Wei.

—Entonces me encargaré de ella —respondió Syaoran.

—Creo que es posible que ella ya se haya encargado de ti, amigo —comentó sonriente Wei mientras Syaoran abandonaba el salón—. De hecho, te ha asestado un golpe mortal —añadió aunque el otro ya no lo oía.

Un rato después, Syaoran seguía nervioso. Se había dado un baño, pero no había conseguido serenarse. Se dijo que era por la excitación del intercambio, por el éxito con que había cerrado la operación. Pero se sorprendió de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la villa de los Hiragizawas.

De modo que estaba sola, pensó, dormida en aquella cama ancha y mullida. Le daba igual, se dijo. Ya había trepado una vez para entrar en su habitación. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso, para verla, con la idea descabellada de justificar ante ella sus actividades.

Era un idiota, se dijo apretando los puños. Tenía que ser idiota para intentar justificar lo que hacía. Se había acercado a Sakura y ella lo había atracado. Le había robado el corazón. ¡Maldita fuera! Se lo había arrancado del pecho.

Syaoran apretó los dientes al recordar cómo había sido estar con ella: saborearla y saciarse de ella. Había sido un error, quizá el más grave que jamás hubiera cometido. Una cosa era arriesgar la vida y otra distinta, arriesgar el alma.

No debería haberla tocado, pensó Syaoran enojado. Lo había sabido incluso mientras estiraba las manos para acariciarla. Sakura no había sabido lo que hacía, borracha por el licor de anís que Yukito le había pagado. Yukito... se sintió rabioso, pero enseguida se serenó. En algunos momentos, al saber que la había besado, había llegado a odiar a su primo. Como había odiado a Dorian porque Sakura le había sonreído. Y a Eriol porque ella lo consideraba su amigo.

Mientras que, estaba seguro, a él lo odiaría por lo que había pasado entre ambos esa noche. ¿Acaso no había oído las palabras cortantes con que lo había castigado? Syaoran habría preferido entregarle el cuchillo a que Sakura le asestara aquellas contestaciones. Estaba convencido de que lo odiaría por haberle hecho el amor cuando ella estaba vulnerable... con aquel maldito medallón colgándole del cuello. Y lo odiaría por ser lo que era.

Una nueva oleada de rabia apartó a Syaoran de la ventana. ¿Por qué debía importarle lo que pensara de él? Sakura Kinomoto desaparecería de su vida como un sueño en sólo un par de semanas, en cualquier caso. El había elegido seguir un camino hacía tiempo, mucho antes de conocerla. Era su camino. Si Sakura lo odiaba por ser quien era, no había más que hablar. No permitiría que lo hiciese sentirse sucio y despreciable.

Si le había tocado el corazón, lo superaría. Syaoran se dejó caer sobre una silla con el ceño fruncido en medio de la oscuridad. Lo superaría, se prometió. Después de todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había logrado, no permitiría que ninguna hechicera de ojos verdes lo arruinase todo.

* * *

Sakura se sentía totalmente sola. La soledad y el silencio que tanto había valorado hacía tan escasos días de pronto le pesaban sobre la espalda. La casa estaba llena de criados, pero éstos no la hacían sentirse querida ni acompañada. Eriol, Tom y Dorian se habían ido. Paseaba decaída por la mañana del mismo modo que había paseado intranquila por la noche. Era como si la casa fuese una cárcel, tan blanca, limpia y vacía. Atrapada en su interior, se sentía demasiado vulnerable para combatir sus propios pensamientos.

Y como esos pensamientos solían estar relacionados con Syaoran, la idea de tumbarse en la cama que habían compartido le resultaba demasiado dolorosa. ¿Cómo iba a dormir en paz en un sitio donde todavía podía sentir las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, sus labios besándole la boca implacablemente? ¿Cómo iba a poder conciliar el sueño en una habitación que parecía haberse impregnado del olor a mar que tan a menudo desprendía Syaoran?

Así que no podía dormir y los pensamientos... y la necesidad la acosaban. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado para acabar amando a un hombre así? ¿Y cuánto tiempo podría seguir resistiéndose? Si sucumbía, sufriría durante el resto de su vida.

Consciente de que torturarse de esa forma sólo contribuía a empeorar su ánimo, Sakura se puso un bañador y se encaminó hacia la playa.

Era absurdo tenerle miedo a la playa, tenerle miedo a la casa, se dijo. Estaba allí para disfrutar de ambas durante las siguientes tres semanas. Encerrarse en su habitación no cambiaría nada de lo que había ocurrido.

La arena relucía, blanca y brillante. Sakura descubrió que podía pasear por la orilla sin que el recuerdo del horror que había visto en la cala la persiguiera. Por fin, decidió darse un baño. El agua aliviaría su desánimo, la tensión. Y quizá, sólo quizá, esa noche lograría dormir.

¿Por qué seguía tan nerviosa por la muerte de un hombre al que ni siquiera había conocido?, ¿por qué permitía que una colilla inofensiva la torturase? Ya era hora de aceptar las explicaciones más sencillas y tomar algo de distancia. Habían matado a aquel hombre en un ajuste de cuentas entre contrabandistas, pero no tenía nada que ver con ella ni con nadie a quien conociese. Era una tragedia, pero nada personal.

Tampoco debía pensar en Nakuru, se dijo. No quería seguir martirizándose con asesinatos, contrabandos o... Sakura dudó un segundo y se zambulló bajo una ola. O con Syaoran. De momento, no pensaría en absoluto.

Sakura se evadió. En un mundo de agua y sol, sólo pensó en cosas placenteras. Se abandonó, dejando que la tensión se hundiera bajo las olas. Había llegado a estar tan obsesionada que se había olvidado de lo limpia y viva que la hacía sentirse el agua. Durante unos segundos, recuperaría la sensación del primer día, esa paz que había descubierto sin intentarlo siquiera.

Tom iba a necesitarla cuando regresara al día siguiente o al otro. Y no podría ayudarla si continuaba desquiciaba y ojerosa. Sí, esa noche dormiría bien. Ya había tenido pesadillas más que de sobra.

Más relajada que en los días anteriores, Sakura nadó de vuelta a la orilla. La arena se deslizaba bajo sus pies con la ligera corriente del mar. Había conchas desperdigadas por aquí y allá, limpias y relucientes. Se puso de pie y se estiró mientras el agua le lamía las rodillas. El sol presidía el cielo gloriosamente.

—La diosa Helena sale del mar.

Sakura levantó una mano, la colocó en forma de visera sobre los ojos y vio a Yukito. Estaba sentado en la playa, junto a la toalla de ella, observándola.

—No me extraña que desencadenase una guerra entre Esparta y Troya —añadió al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a la orilla para reunirse con Sakura—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —contestó ella. Aceptó la toalla que Yukito le había ofrecido y la frotó con energía sobre el pelo.

—Tienes los ojos sombríos... Nick me ha contado lo de Nakuru Hiragizawa —dijo Yukito después de acariciarle una mejilla. Luego le agarró una mano y la condujo de vuelta a la arena blanca. Sakura extendió la toalla y se sentó a su lado—. Ha sido demasiado seguido. Siento que fueras tú quien la encontrara.

—Un don que tengo —contestó ella. Luego negó con la cabeza, sonrió y le tocó una mejilla—. No, en serio. Hoy estoy mucho mejor. Ayer me sentía... la verdad es que ayer no creo que sintiera nada. Era como si estuviese viéndolo todo a través de un filtro deformador. Todo me parecía distorsionado e irreal. Hoy es real, pero puedo hacerle frente.

—Supongo que es una forma natural de protegerse.

—Siento tanta pena por Eriol y Tom... y por Dorian —Sakura se apoyó sobre los codos y disfrutó del calor del sol mientras secaba la piel que goteaba sobre su piel—. Para ellos tiene que ser muy duro. Me siento impotente... Espero que no suene duro, pero, después de estos días, creo que acabo de darme cuenta de lo contenta que me siento de estar viva —añadió tras girarse para mirar a Yukito y retirarse un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

—Diría que es una reacción muy normal y saludable —Yukito se apoyó también sobre los codos.

—Eso espero, porque me estaba sintiendo culpable.

—No puedes sentirte culpable por desear vivir, Sakura.

—No. Es que, de pronto, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que quiero hacer. De todas las cosas que quiero ver. ¿Sabías que tengo veintiséis años y es la primera vez que salgo de Estados Unidos? Mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebé y mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York desde Filadelfia. Nunca he estado en otro sitio —Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Sé hablar cinco idiomas y es la primera vez que voy a un país donde no se necesita el inglés. Quiero ir a Italia y a Francia... Quiero ver Venecia y montarme en una góndola. Quiero pasear por los Campos Elíseos. ¡Quiero escalar montañas! —exclamó jubilosa y se echó a reír.

— ¿Y ser pescadora? —Yukito sonrió y le agarró una mano.

—Eso dije, ¿no? —Sakura rió de nuevo—. También pescaré. Yue siempre decía que tenía un gusto muy ecléctico.

— ¿Yue?

—Un hombre con el que estaba —Sakura encontró muy satisfactoria la facilidad con la que había desplazado a Yue, que ya sólo era parte del pasado—. Se dedicaba a la política. Creo que quería ser rey.

— ¿Estabas enamorada de él?

—No, estaba acostumbrada a él —contestó Sakura. Se mordió un labio y sonrió—. ¿Verdad que es horrible decir una cosa así de una relación?

—No sé... dímelo tú.

—No —decidió ella tras pensárselo unos segundos—. No es horrible, porque es la verdad. Era un hombre muy convencional y, siento decirlo, muy aburrido. Nada que ver con... —Sakura dejó la frase en el aire.

Yukito siguió su mirada y divisó a Syaoran en lo alto del acantilado. Estaba de pie, con las piernas separadas y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mirándolos. Su expresión resultaba indescifrable en la distancia. Se giró, sin hacer gesto alguno de saludo, y desapareció tras las rocas.

Yukito devolvió la mirada hacia Sakura, cuya expresión era totalmente descifrable.

—Estás enamorada de Syaoran.

Sakura reaccionó de inmediato:

—Ni hablar. No, nada de eso. Apenas lo conozco. Y es un hombre muy desagradable. Tiene un temperamento horrible y es arrogante y mandón y no tiene buenos sentimientos. Grita.

Yukito encajó tan apasionada descripción con una ceja enarcada:

—Parece que estemos hablando de dos personas distintas.

Sakura desvió la vista, agarró un puñado de arena y dejó que se deslizase entre los dedos.

—Puede. En cualquier caso, no me gusta ninguna de las dos.

Yukito dejó que el silencio se prolongara unos segundos mientras la veía juguetear con la arena.

—Pero estás enamorada de él.

—Yukito...

—Y no quieres estarlo —finalizó Yukito. Luego miró pensativo hacia el mar—. Sakura, me estaba preguntando, si te pidiera que te cases conmigo, ¿estropearía nuestra amistad?

— ¿Qué? —Sakura giró la cabeza estupefacta—. ¿Estás de broma?

Yukito buscó sus ojos y contestó con calma:

—No, no estoy de broma. He decidido que pedirte que te acuestes conmigo enrarecería nuestra amistad. Me preguntaba si aceptarías el matrimonio. Pero no me había dado cuenta de que estás enamorada de Syaoran.

—Yukito —arrancó Sakura, aunque no sabía con certeza cómo reaccionar—, ¿es una pregunta o una proposición?

—Empecemos por una pregunta.

Sakura respiró profundamente.

—Que te pidan casarte, sobre todo si te lo pide alguien querido, siempre es agradable para el ego. Pero los egos son inestables y la amistad no necesita halagos —dijo. Luego se inclinó y besó los labios de Yukito un instante—. Me alegra mucho tenerte como amigo.

—De alguna forma, suponía que reaccionarías así. Pero tenía que intentarlo: soy un romántico empedernido —Yukito se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—. Una isla, una mujer bonita con una risa melodiosa como el viento del anochecer. Podía vernos formando un hogar en la casita de campo. Con la chimenea en invierno y un jardín lleno de flores en primavera.

—Tú no estás enamorado de mí, Yukito.

—Podría estarlo —contestó él. Luego le agarró la mano, la puso palma arriba y la examinó—. Tu destino no dice que te enamorarás de un poeta modesto.

—Yukito...

—Y el mío no es tenerte —Yukito sonrió de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mano—. Aun así, es un pensamiento reconfortante.

—Y muy bonito. Gracias por compartirlo —dijo justo antes de que él se levantara.

—Quizá decida que Venecia puede inspirarme. Tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos allí —comentó Yukito. Miró un segundo hacia la casa de Syaoran y luego volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa suya casi infantil—. Encontrarse en el momento oportuno, Sakura, es un elemento fundamental para el amor.

Se quedó mirándolo mientras Yukito cruzaba el tramo de arena que había hasta las escaleras de la playa y luego volvió a meterse en el agua.

Continuará...

* * *

_Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado..._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews..._

_Y me alegra mucho que les guste la historia, tanto como para agregarla a sus favoritos! n-n_

_Bien!, sin más me retiro... Estoy apurada..._

_Cuídense y hasta pronto! =)_

_ ¿Reviews?..._

_Pd: discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico o de otro tipo ;P_

_Bye, bye! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

El triunfo del amor.

* * *

X

* * *

La villa susurraba y temblaba como una mujer anciana. A pesar de todas las promesas que se había hecho por la mañana, Sakura no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama y se despertaba sobresaltada en cuanto lograba conciliar el sueño. Para Syaoran era muy fácil colarse en su cabeza mientras dormía. Se había obligado a no pensar en él durante el día y no se rendiría por unas pocas horas de descanso.

Sin embargo, despierta y sola, se le vino a la memoria la cala: la cara bajo el agua, la colilla de tabaco negro. Y el rostro de Nakuru, pálida, casi sin vida, con el pelo cayendo hasta casi tocar el suelo.

¿Por qué no conseguía librarse de la sospecha de que la sobredosis de Nakuru estaba relacionada con la muerte del pescador?

Había demasiado espacio, demasiado silencio en la villa para soportarlo en soledad. Hasta el aire parecía caliente y opresivo. Cuando la fatiga empezó a vencerla, Sakura se sumió en un duermevela inconstante, despertando y durmiéndose cada pocos minutos, en esa tierra vulnerable en que ya no se pueden controlar los pensamientos.

Todavía podía oír la voz de Eriol, fría y llena de odio, diciéndole que lo mejor que podía ocurrir era que Nakuru se muriese. Recordó después los ojos de Dorian, tan calmados, mientras se llevaba un cigarro negro a los labios. Pensó también en Yukito, sonriendo melancólico mientras esperaba a que llegase su barco. Y en Tomoyo, jurando con vehemencia que protegería a su marido de cualquier cosa y cualquier persona. Luego vio el filo del cuchillo, tan letal. Aunque no aparecía en el sueño, Sakura sabía que era la mano de Syaoran la que lo empuñaba.

Sakura soltó un grito estrangulado, despertó de un respingo y se sentó sobre la cama. No, no podía dormirse. No estando sola. No se atrevía.

Para no darse la oportunidad de pensar, se levantó y se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa. La playa le había proporcionado un poco de paz esa misma tarde. Quizá lograra serenarla también por la noche.

El espacio no la aprisionaba en el exterior. Afuera no había paredes ni habitaciones vacías, sino estrellas y el olor de las flores. Se oía el rumor de las hojas de los cipreses. El miedo iba desinflándose con cada paso que daba. Se dirigió hacia la playa.

La luna estaba casi llena, de un blanco intenso. La brisa procedente del mar era unos grados más fría que el aire que se había concentrado en su habitación. Siguió el camino sin vacilar, sin temor. El instinto le decía que nada malo le ocurriría esa noche.

Después de subirse los bajos de los pantalones, se quedó quieta, dejando que el agua le acariciase los tobillos, cálida y sedosa. Sakura respiró el aire húmedo del mar. Aliviada, estiró los brazos hacia el cielo.

—¿Nunca aprenderás a quedarte en la cama?

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Syaoran. ¿La habría estado observando?, se preguntó. No lo había oído acercarse. Enderezó la espalda y lo miró con frialdad. Como ella, llevaba unos vaqueros y estaba descalzo. Tenía la camisa desabotonada, dejando al descubierto su torso. ¿Qué locura la tentaba a lanzarse sobre él? Pero fuese la locura que fuese, consiguió someterla.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió finalmente.

También Syaoran tuvo que contenerse para no agarrarla y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Había estado de pie, insomne junto a la ventana, cuando la había visto salir de casa. Casi por acto reflejo, sin saber lo que hacía, había ido a buscarla. Y Sakura lo había saludado con la gélida animadversión con que se había despedido de él.

—¿Se te ha olvidado lo que les pasa a las mujeres que pasean solas por la playa durante la noche? —preguntó en tono burlón al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo. La tocaría si así lo quería, pensó furioso. Nadie se lo impediría.

—Si piensas tumbarme y arrastrarme, te advierto que esta vez morderé y arañaré —dijo Sakura después de apartar la cabeza para evitar el contacto de sus dedos.

—Suena interesante —dijo Syaoran—. Pensaba que ya te habrías cansado de la playa por hoy, Afrodita. ¿O estás esperando a Yukito otra vez?

Sakura dejó pasar la provocación y tampoco hizo caso del cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que la llamaba con ese nombre.

—No espero a nadie. He venido a estar sola. Si me dejas en paz, quizá consiga disfrutar un rato.

Herido, Syaoran la agarró con tanta fuerza que Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! —exclamó él frustrado—. No me retes o me encontrarás. Yo no soy tan cándido como mi primo Yukito.

—Quita las manos de encima —dijo Sakura con frialdad. Lo miró a los ojos con tanta serenidad y desprecio como pudo. No podía volver a acobardarse—.Te vendría bien aprender de Yukito... o de Dorian. Ellos sí que saben tratar a una mujer —añadió sonriente.

Syaoran maldijo en griego con enorme maestría. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, la apretó con más fuerza, pero esa vez Sakura no gritó. Se limitó a observar la expresión furiosa de Syaoran. Parecía un demonio, violento, sin el menor vestigio del hombre que la mayoría creía que era. Le produjo un placer perverso saber que tenía poder para hacerle perder los nervios.

—¿Así que también te has ofrecido a Dorian? —Syaoran escupió las palabras mientras trataba de recuperar el control mínimamente—. ¿Cuántos hombres necesitas?

Se sintió ofendida, pero no explotó.

—¿No es curioso que sea tu parte griega la que te domina cuando estás enfadado? —comentó Sakura—. Francamente, no entiendo cómo podéis ser familiares Yukito y tú. No os parecéis en nada.

—Disfrutas dándole esperanzas, ¿verdad? —contestó iracundo Syaoran, disgustado por la comparación. Sakura apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Se negaba a darle esa satisfacción—. Mujerzuela desalmada. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir excitándolo?

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Sakura le pegó un empujón. Se llenó de cólera por todas las horas de insomnio y todo el dolor que le había causado—. ¿Cómo te atreves a criticarme por nada? Tú, el de los negocios sucios y las mentiras. Tú que sólo piensas en ti mismo. ¡Te detesto!, ¡odio todo lo que tiene que ver contigo! —añadió al tiempo que pegaba un tirón con el que logró desembarazarse. Luego echó a correr hacia el mar, cegada de una ira irracional.

—¡Estúpida mujer! —la insultó Syaoran, de nuevo en griego, justo antes de salir tras ella para darle alcance a los pocos metros. El agua llegaba hasta la cintura de Sakura, la cual, en su intento de escapar, resbaló y cayó sobre él. Syaoran la sujetó, le dio la vuelta. No podía pensar, no podía razonar—. No creas que voy a suplicar que me perdones. Me da igual lo que sientas: yo hago lo que tengo que hacer, es cuestión de necesidad. ¿Crees que me gusta?

—¡Me dan igual tus necesidades, tus trapicheos y tus asesinatos! ¡Me da igual todo lo tuyo!, ¡te odio! —Sakura le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de nuevo—. Odio todo lo que se acerca a ti. ¡Me odio a mí misma por haber dejado que me tocaras!

Las palabras lo hirieron más de lo que había imaginado. Trató de no recordar cómo se había sentido al estrecharla entre sus brazos, al besarla y sentir que se derretía contra su cuerpo.

—Muy bien. No tienes más que mantenerte alejada y todo irá perfectamente.

—No hay nada que desee más que alejarme de ti —replicó ella con los ojos vidriosos de rabia—. Ojalá no vuelva a verte ni vuelva a oír tu nombre en la vida.

Syaoran hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse, pues no había nada que deseara más en aquel instante que estrujarla contra él y suplicarle, como nunca le había suplicado a nadie, por lo que Sakura estuviese dispuesto a ofrecerle.

—Pues así será, Afrodita. Sigue con tus jueguecitos con Dorian, si quieres; pero mucho cuidado con Yukito. Mucho cuidado o te romperé ese cuello tan bonito que tienes.

—No me amenaces. Veré a Yukito tanto como quiera —Sakura se apartó el pelo y lo fulminó con la mirada—. No creo que le gustase saber que intentas protegerlo. Me ha pedido que me case con él.

Con un movimiento veloz, levantó a Sakura y la incrustó contra su pecho. Sakura pataleó, pero no consiguió nada aparte de terminar los dos calados.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—No es asunto tuyo —replicó ella forcejando. A pesar de que en el agua era escurridiza como las anguilas, no consiguió liberarse—. ¡Suéltame! No puedes tratarme así.

La furia lo estaba devorando. No, se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo elegía a otro hombre.

—¡Qué le has dicho! —repitió en tono imperativo.

—¡Que no! —gritó ella, más rabiosa que asustada—. ¡Le he dicho que no!

Syaoran se relajó. Los pies de Sakura volvieron a tocar el suelo mientras él componía una sonrisa tensa. De pronto, vio que estaba pálida y se maldijo. ¿Acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa aparte de herirla? ¿Y ella?, ¿tampoco sabía hacer otra cosa aparte de herirlo a él? Si no hubiese tantos obstáculos, si pudiese tirarlos abajo... sería de él.

—De acuerdo. Pero estaré vigilándoos. Yukito es un chico inocente todavía —dijo Syaoran con voz trémula, aunque Sakura no tuvo forma de saber si le temblaba de pánico o de rabia. Luego la soltó, consciente de que tal vez fuese la última vez que la tocara—. Supongo que no le has contado lo del amante que has dejado en Estados Unidos.

—¿Amante? —Sakura retrocedió un paso para poner distancia—. ¿Qué amante?

Syaoran levantó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y lo soltó antes de ceder a la tentación de arrancárselo de un tirón.

—El mismo que te dio esta chatarra que tanto valoras. Es sencillo adivinar que no estás sola cuando llevas la marca de otro hombre.

Sakura agarró el pequeño medallón de plata. No había imaginado que pudiera hacerla enfadar más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pero Syaoran lo había conseguido.

—La marca de otro hombre —repitió ella con un susurro venenoso—. ¡Típico de ti! A mí nadie me marca, Syaoran. Nadie, aunque lo quiera.

—Disculpe usted, Afrodita —se burló él—. Era una forma de hablar.

—Me lo dio mi padre —explicó Sakura sin soltar el medallón—. Me lo dio cuando tenía ocho años y me rompí un brazo al caerme de un árbol. Es la persona más amable y cariñosa que he conocido. Y tú, Syaoran Li, eres estúpido.

Lo sorteó y echó a andar hacia la orilla, pero Syaoran reaccionó y la detuvo de nuevo cuando el agua le llegaba a los tobillos. A pesar de sus protestas, la obligó a darse la vuelta y hundió los ojos en los de ella. Casi no podía respirar, pero no era de ira; necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba de inmediato, antes de explotar.

—¿No tienes un amante en Estados Unidos?

—¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! —gritó Sakura. Estaba preciosa enfadada. Los ojos le echaban chispas y la piel le brillaba bajo la luna. Levantó la barbilla retándolo a desafiarla. En aquel momento, Syaoran pensó que podría haber muerto por ella.

—¿Tienes un amante en Estados Unidos? —le preguntó de nuevo, pero mucho más sereno.

—No tengo un amante en ninguna parte —contestó ella orgullosa.

Syaoran soltó un gruñido que sonó como un rezo y la levantó de nuevo, pegándola contra su pecho. Tenían la ropa empapada y Sakura sintió el calor de su cuerpo como si estuviesen desnudos. Contuvo la respiración mientras observaba el brillo triunfal de los ojos de Syaoran.

—Ahora lo tienes.

Se apoderó de su boca y la dejó sobre la arena.

Fue un beso ardiente, desesperado. Sakura seguía enfadada, pero aceptó su pasión con avidez. Un segundo después, notó que le estaba quitando la camisa, como si Syaoran no pudiese soportar la más mínima separación entre ambos.

Sakura sabía que siempre sería un amante fogoso. Que siempre la amaría con intensidad, sin pensar, sin razonar. Y era una maravilla. No podía negar que lo deseaba. Sakura echó mano a los botones de la camisa de Syaoran, deseosa también de estar piel contra piel. Lo oyó reírse con la boca pegada a su cuello.

El bien y el mal habían desaparecido. El deseo era demasiado fuerte. Y el amor. Incluso en medio del fragor, Sakura supo que lo amaba. Había estado esperando un amor así toda la vida. Y aunque no entendía por qué podía ser Syaoran el elegido, no era momento para pensarlo. Lo único que sabía era que, por poco que le gustara a que se dedicaba, era a él a quien quería. Lo demás no importaba.

Syaoran capturó sus pechos desnudos, gruñó y volvió a aplastar los labios contra los de ella. Era tan suave y delicada... Intentó no hacerle ningún moretón, pero la deseaba con un salvajismo que le impedía mantener las riendas. Jamás había querido a una mujer así. No de ese modo. Ni siquiera la primera vez que se había acostado con ella se había sentido con tanto poder.

Sakura lo estaba consumiendo. Y su boca... ¡Dios!, ¿alguna vez se saciaría del sabor de su boca? Buscó un pecho y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Sakura se arqueó y le clavó los dedos en el pelo. Syaoran estaba murmurando algo, pero respiraba tan entrecortadamente como ella y no lo entendió. Cuando la besó de nuevo, no necesitó entender nada. Notó cómo le bajaba los vaqueros y estaba tan enloquecido que no se dio cuenta de que ella había empezado a bajarle los de él antes. Sakura sintió que la piel se le incrustaba contra los huesos de Syaoran.

Después se dejó acariciar por todo el cuerpo, no con la furia de la noche anterior, sino posesivamente, sin dulzura, pero sin fiereza tampoco. La recorrió con las manos y los labios como si nadie tuviese más derecho que él a tocarla. Le introdujo los dedos entre las piernas y Sakura soltó un grito de placer; luego emitió un gemido atormentado al notar que Syaoran paraba.

Seguía besándola por todas partes, torturándola con la lengua, haciéndola enloquecer con los dientes. Era como si Syaoran supiese dar placer a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Estaba atrapada entre arena fría, agua fría y una boca caliente. La luna brillaba, bañaba el mar de reflejos blancos, pero ella estaba presa de la oscuridad. A lo lejos, entre los cipreses, se oyó el canto de un búho. Un canto que podría haber sido el suyo propio. Sakura saboreó la sal impregnada a la piel de Syaoran; sabía que este la estaba saboreando también en la de ella. De alguna manera, esa pequeña intimidad la hizo aferrarse a Syaoran más todavía.

Quizá fuesen los únicos destinados a ser amantes el resto de sus vidas, sin necesitar a nadie más para sobrevivir. El olor de la noche la embriagaba. El olor de Syaoran. Para ella, siempre serían el mismo.

Entonces dejó de oír, dejó de saber, cuando Syaoran la llevó más allá de la razón con su boca.

No lo soltaba, lo agarraba exigiéndole, rogándole que la condujera hasta el borde del precipicio y luego avanzara un poco más. Pero Syaoran esperó, le negó el último alivio, se demoró recreándose y dándole placer hasta que Sakura pensó que su cuerpo explotaría de la presión que estaba soportando.

Con un beso feroz, silenció sus gemidos y la empujó un centímetro más hacia el abismo. Aunque notaba que el corazón de Syaoran latía tan rápido como el de ella, parecía como si estuviese dispuesto a permanecer allí de por vida, un instante, una hora, suspendido entre el cielo y el infierno.

Cuando por fin estallaron, Sakura no supo con certeza de qué lado habían caído; sólo que se habían caído juntos.

* * *

Sakura estaba tumbada, quieta, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro desnudo de Syaoran. Las olas le acariciaban las piernas con suavidad. Tras aquel acto de pasión desbordada, se sentía fresca, ligera y asombrada. Todavía sentía la sangre palpitando en el pecho de Syaoran y sabía que nadie, jamás, la había deseado de aquel modo. Y eso le proporcionaba una sensación de poder casi dolorosa. Cerró los ojos para atraparla.

Ni siquiera se había resistido, pensó. No había protestado. Se había entregado sin pensarlo, no sometiéndose al poder de Syaoran, sino a sus propios deseos. De pronto, atemperado el fuego que le había hecho perder la cabeza, sintió un aguijonazo de vergüenza.

Era un delincuente: un hombre egoísta que sembraba la desgracia en los demás para enriquecerse. Y ella le había entregado su cuerpo y su alma. Tal vez no tuviese control sobre su corazón, pero, siendo sincera, Sakura sabía que sí habría podido dominar su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío y se apartó de él.

—No, quédate —Syaoran le acarició el pelo con la nariz mientras la acercaba al costado con un brazo.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró ella. Sakura se apartó tanto como se lo permitió el brazo de Syaoran—. Por favor, suéltame.

Syaoran se incorporó hasta mirarla hacia abajo. Sonrió. Parecía relajado y satisfecho.

—No —contestó sin más—. No volverás a abandonarme.

—Syaoran, por favor —insistió Sakura—. Es tarde. Tengo que irme.

Syaoran se quedó quieto un segundo, luego le agarró la cara y le giró la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos. Vio que estaba a punto de llorar y maldijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Acabas de darte cuenta de que te has entregado a un delincuente y te ha gustado, ¿no?

—Calla —Sakura cerró los ojos—. Déjame. Sea lo que sea, he hecho lo que quería.

Syaoran la miró. El brillo de las lágrimas había desaparecido, pero sus ojos estaban apagados. Maldijo de nuevo, agarró su camisa, parcialmente seca, e incorporó a Sakura hasta tenerla sentada. Atenas se podía ir al infierno.

—Ponte esto —le ordenó al tiempo que le colocaba la camisa sobre los hombros—.Vamos a hablar.

—No quiero hablar. No hace falta que hablemos.

—He dicho que vamos a hablar. Me niego a que te sientas culpable por lo que acaba de pasar —Syaoran le metió un brazo por una manga—. No puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado. No puedo explicar por qué... hay cosas que no conseguiré explicar en la vida.

—No te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación.

—Me la pides cada vez que me miras —replicó Syaoran. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la camisa y lo encendió—. Mi negocio de importación y exportación me ha proporcionado muchos contactos a lo largo de los años. Algunos de los cuales, supongo, no te parecerán bien —añadió justo antes de soltar una bocanada de humor.

—Syaoran, yo no...

—Cállate. Cuando un hombre está dispuesto a abrir su corazón, no deberías interrumpirlo —Syaoran dio otra calada al cigarro—. Cuando tenía poco más de veinte años, conocí a un hombre que me consideró adecuado para cierto tipo de trabajo. A mí me pareció fascinante. El peligro puede resultar adictivo, como cualquier otra droga.

Sí, pensó ella mirando hacia el mar. Aunque sólo fuese eso, hasta ahí sí podía comprender a Syaoran.

—Empecé a trabajar para él. En general, disfrutaba haciéndolo. Estaba contento. Es increíble que una forma de vida con la que he vivido a gusto diez años se convierta en una prisión en sólo una semana.

Sakura dobló las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho mientras dejaba la vista perdida en el mar. Syaoran le acarició el pelo, pero ella siguió sin mirarlo. Hablar le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Incluso cuando terminase de hacerlo, Sakura podía rechazarlo. Entonces se quedaría sin nada... solo. Chupó el cigarrillo y vio el brillo rojo de la punta.

—Sakura, he hecho cosas... —Syaoran soltó un taco en voz baja—. He hecho cosas que no te contaría aunque fuese libre de hacerlo. No te gustarían.

—Has matado personas —dijo ella, por fin mirándolo a la cara.

Le costó contestarle, pero consiguió responder con serenidad:

—Cuando ha sido necesario.

Sakura bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Había tenido la esperanza de que no fuese un asesino. Si Syaoran lo hubiera negado, habría intentado fiarse de su palabra. No había querido creer que fuese capaz de hacer lo que ella consideraba el peor pecado posible: quitarle la vida a otra persona.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y lanzó el cigarro al mar. Podría haberle mentido, pensó furioso. ¿Por qué no le había mentido? Era un experto en engaños. Pero a ella no podía mentirle, se dijo al tiempo que suspiraba. Ya no.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —dijo sin más—. No puedo borrar cómo he vivido estos diez últimos años. Bueno o malo, fue el camino que elegí. No puedo disculparme por ello.

—No, no te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes. Lo siento si te da esa impresión —dijo Sakura—. Por favor, Syaoran, vamos a dejarlo. Tu vida es tu vida. No tienes por qué justificarte.

—Sakura... —Syaoran decidió sincerarse. No podía seguir guardando silencio mientras la veía sufrir, tratando de comprender—. Los últimos seis meses he estado intentando desarticular la red de contrabando que actúa entre Turquía y Lesbos.

Sakura lo miró como si no lo hubiese visto hasta entonces.

— ¿Desarticular? Pero yo creía... me dijiste...

—Nunca te he dicho gran cosa —atajó Syaoran—.Te dejé que sacaras tus propias conclusiones. Era mejor así. Era necesario.

Sakura permaneció quieta unos segundos mientras trataba de organizar los pensamientos.

—Syaoran, no entiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres policía?

Él se echó a reír y, de pronto, se sintió de mejor humor.

—Policía no, Afrodita.

— ¿Espía entonces? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Syaoran le agarró la cara entre las manos. ¡Era tan dulce!

—Eres demasiado romántica, Sakura. Digamos que soy un hombre que viaja y obedece órdenes. Conténtate con eso, no puedo decirte más.

—La primera noche en la playa... —dijo ella como si empezasen a encajar las últimas piezas del puzzle—. Estabas vigilando al hombre que dirige la red de contrabando. Fue a él a quien siguió Wei.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y bajó las manos. Creía en él sin hacerle preguntas ni dudar. Ya se había olvidado de que había matado... y cosas peores. ¿Por qué, entonces, cuando se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil, le resultaba tan complicado seguir adelante?

—Tenía que quitarte de en medio. Sabía que ese tipo pasaría por esa parte de la playa camino de la casa de Stevos. A Stevos lo mataron porque sabía lo que yo aún no sé: la posición exacta del jefe dentro de la organización. Creo que pidió un aumento, intentó chantajearlo y se encontró con un cuchillo en la espalda.

— ¿Quién es él, Syaoran?

—No, aunque estuviese seguro, no te lo diría. No me hagas preguntas que no puedo responder, Sakura. Cuanto más sepas, más peligro corres —dijo él con firmeza—. En su momento pensé en utilizarte, y mi organización estaba muy interesada en ti por tu conocimiento de idiomas; pero soy un hombre egoísta. No pienso dejar que te involucres. Les dije a mis socios que no estabas interesada —finalizó enrabietado.

—Eso es un poco presuntuoso por tu parte —arrancó Sakura—. Soy muy capaz de tomar decisiones por mí misma.

—No tienes que tomar ninguna decisión —sentenció él—.Y una vez que confirme la identidad del jefe de la red, mi trabajo habrá terminado. Atenas tendrá que aprender a arreglárselas sin mí.

—No vas a seguir haciendo... —Sakura hizo un gesto impreciso. No sabía cómo llamar a su trabajo—. ¿Vas a dejar ese trabajo?

—Sí —Syaoran miró hacia el mar—.Ya he estado demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo decidiste dejarlo?

«La primera vez que hice el amor contigo», pensó y estuvo a punto de decirlo. Pero no era totalmente cierto. Todavía tenía que contarle una cosa más.

—El día que llevé a Nakuru a dar una vuelta en la lancha —Syaoran dejó salir el aire con rabia y se giró hacia Sakura. No estaba seguro de que ésta fuese a perdonarlo por lo que iba a decir—: Nakuru está metida en esto, hasta el fondo.

— ¿En el contrabando? Pero...

—Sólo puedo decirte que lo está y que parte de mi trabajo era sacarle información. La llevé a dar esa vuelta en lancha con intención de hacerle el amor para ayudarla a que se le fuera la lengua —confesó e hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Se estaba viniendo abajo por la presión y yo estaba a punto de conseguir que hablara. Por eso intentaron matarla.

— ¿Matarla? —Sakura trató de controlar el tono de la voz, a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba digerir lo que estaba oyendo—. Entonces, ¿seguro que no fue un intento de suicidio?

—Nakuru no se habría suicidado nunca.

—No... es verdad —aceptó ella, hablando despacio—. Tienes razón.

—Si hubiese tenido unos días más para sonsacarle información, habría conseguido lo que necesitaba.

—Pobre Eriol. Se llevará un disgusto terrible si llega a saber que estaba metida en esto. Y Dorian... —Sakura dejó la frase sin terminar. Recordó la mirada vacía de Dorian y sus palabras: «tan bella... tan perdida». Quizá ya sospechaba algo—. ¿No puedes hacer nada?, ¿lo sabe la policía?, ¿el capitán Trípolos? —preguntó, mirándolo con confianza en esta ocasión.

—Trípolos sabe muchas cosas y sospecha más —Syaoran le agarró una mano. Necesitaba sentirla cerca—.Yo no trabajo directamente para la policía. Iría muy despacio. Ahora mismo, Trípolos me tiene como principal sospechoso de un asesinato y de un intento de asesinato, y cree que soy el jefe enmascarado de la red de contrabando —añadió con alegría.

—Se nota que te gusta tu trabajo —Sakura lo miró y reconoció un brillo aventurero en los ojos de Syaoran—. ¿Por qué vas a dejarlo? —preguntó entonces y la sonrisa de Syaoran se desvaneció.

—Como te digo, estuve con Nakuru. No era la primera vez que recurría a ese método. El sexo puede ser un arma o una herramienta: es así —dijo él y Sakura bajó la mirada hacia la arena—. Había bebido demasiado champán y se quedó dormida enseguida; pero habría habido más oportunidades. Desde ese día, no me he sentido limpio... Hasta esta noche —añadió mientras le ponía un dedo bajo la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza.

Sakura lo miró de cerca, con detenimiento, buscando respuestas. En sus ojos vio algo que sólo había intuido una vez: arrepentimiento, y un ruego de comprensión. Levantó los brazos, lo agarró por la nuca y empujó para llevarse la boca de Syaoran a la suya. Sintió algo más que sus labios: el alivio de sentirse perdonado.

—Sakura, si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y vivir esta última semana de otro modo... —dijo al tiempo que la tumbaba sobre la arena— no creo que actuara de forma distinta —finalizó tras un segundo de duda.

—Bonita forma de disculparte, Syaoran.

Éste no podía apartar las manos del cuerpo de Sakura. Estaban otra vez pegados, excitándose.

—Todo esto terminará mañana por la noche. Luego estaré libre. Vámonos juntos a algún sitio unos cuantos días. Donde sea.

— ¿Mañana? —Sakura trató de conservar un mínimo de lucidez mientras el cuerpo iba calentándose—. ¿Por qué mañana?

—Por un pequeño desajuste que provoqué anoche. Ven, estamos cubiertos de arena. Vamos a bañarnos.

— ¿Desajuste? —repitió ella mientras Syaoran la ponía de pie—. ¿Qué clase de desajuste?

—No creo que nuestro hombre misterioso vaya a alegrarse de haber perdido un cargamento —murmuró él después de retirarle de los hombros la camisa que le había dejado—. Me hice pasar por él —explicó con una sonrisa triunfal.

— ¡Le robaste!

La estaba metiendo en el agua. El corazón le saltaba mientras contemplaba su cuerpo iluminado por la luna.

—Con una facilidad impresionante —dijo Syaoran. Cuando el agua llegó hasta la cintura de Sakura, la atrajo contra el pecho. El mar los mecía mientras la exploraba de nuevo—. Wei y yo habíamos observado cómo actuaban varias veces. Acabábamos de vigilar una de sus transacciones la noche que te encontré en la playa —explicó después de besarla en la boca y posar los labios en su cuello a continuación.

— ¿Qué va a pasar mañana por la noche? —preguntó Sakura. Se retiró lo suficiente para interrumpir el contacto—. ¿Qué va a pasar, Syaoran? —insistió asustada.

—Estoy esperando cierta información de Atenas. Cuando llegue, sabré mejor cómo debo moverme. En cualquier caso, estaré presente cuando el enmascarado vuelva a actuar mañana por la noche.

— ¿No irás solo? —preguntó ella agarrándole los hombros—. Ese hombre ya ha matado.

Syaoran frotó su nariz con la de Sakura.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí, Afrodita?

— ¡No bromees!

Syaoran notó que estaba realmente asustada y habló con calma para serenarla.

—Mañana por la tarde, Trípolos ya estará al corriente de todo. Si todo va según el plan, puede que yo mismo lo informe —dijo y sonrió al ver el ceño de Sakura—. Se llevará el reconocimiento por las detenciones que se hagan.

— ¡No es justo! —exclamó Sakura—. Después de todo lo que has trabajado, de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué...?

—Cállate, Sakura. No puedo hacerle el amor a una mujer que no para de protestar.

—Syaoran, sólo intento comprender.

—Comprende esto —replicó él impaciente al tiempo que la abrazaba de nuevo—.Te he querido desde que te vi sentada en esa maldita roca. Llevas días torturándome. Me tienes loco. Y no pienso aguantar más, Afrodita. Ni un segundo más.

Bajó la boca y el resto del mundo desapareció.

Continuará...

* * *

_Hola!, cómo están?_

_Espero que les haya gustado... Estuvo bastante fogoso, verdad?, jejeje, y ahora saben a qué se dedica Syaoran... aproximadamente... :P_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos... n-n_

_Ya sólo quedan 2 capítulos... a ver cuántos reviews se gana esta historia...?_

_Obviamente, la historia no me pertenece, sino a una grandiosa escritora llamada en el mundo literario Nora Roberts (entre otros tanto seudónimos que tiene)..._

_Jejeje, seguro se preguntarán a qué viene ahora esta aclaración... o quizá no (¬¬). Como sea: hace unos días estuve viendo una página que se dedica a descubrir plagiadores y demás... y... pues quisiera aclarar que, si bien me pueden considerar como una plagiadora (un poco humillante, pero lo acepto) doy todos los créditos a quién se estrujó el cerebro para crear dicha historia y así será con todas las historias que llegue a publicar en un futuro, esperando, obviamente que los lectores no las conozcan... Me avergüenzo un poco de mí misma por ello... pero quería aportar algo a la página :P y viendo que mi cerebro no coopera sólo vi esta opción... Lo siento mucho por aquellas/os escritoras/es que sientan que esto es lo peor y no soy nadie para contradecirlos... pero hay algunas personas que lo hacen sin malas intenciones y, claro está; aclarando a quién pertenece dicha obra... Yo, personalmente, soy lo suficiente orgullosa como para sentirme la peor basura si presento a mi nombre algo que yo no he hecho... y más viendo todo el esfuerzo que seguramente les lleva hacerla... y peor aún si hay personas que se dedican a desenmascararte... es feo que te descubran... y qué desilución para quienes creyeron que la obra era tuya!_

_Ummm... bueno, hay alguien ahí todavía? Jeje, lamento el discurcillo que hice... pero quería aclarar eso... espero que haya estado entendible :P no hay nadie que me haya recriminado nada, pero nunca está de más aclarar algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¿no creen? =)_

_Sin más que agregar..._

_¿Reviews?_

_y Gracias por leer..._

_Hasta la próxima y cuidense!_

_Saludos!_


	11. Chapter 11

El triunfo del amor.

* * *

Capítulo XI

* * *

Los vaqueros seguían mojados cuando Sakura se los puso sonriente.

—Estaba tan furiosa contigo que me metí en el agua totalmente vestida.

Syaoran se abrochó el botón de sus pantalones.

—El sentimiento era recíproco.

Sakura giró la cabeza y lo miró levantarse y, desnudo de cintura para arriba, sacudir como podía la arena de la camisa. Un brillo travieso iluminó los ojos de ella. Se acercó, le puso las manos sobre el torso, se tomó su tiempo, disfrutó acariciándolo hasta entrelazar las manos tras la nuca de Syaoran, y le dijo:

—¿Sí?, ¿te ponía furioso pensar que el medallón era de un amante que estaba esperándome en Estados Unidos?

—No —mintió él con una sonrisa de indiferencia. Luego agarró la camisa por sendas mangas y la utilizó para rodear la cintura de Sakura y acercársela un poco más—. ¿Por qué iba a importarme?

—Ah, bueno —Sakura le dio un mordisquito en el labio inferior—. Si te da igual, entonces no te molestará que te hable de Yue.

—Mejor que no —murmuró él antes de devorarle la boca. A pesar de que tenían los labios pegados, Syaoran oyó las risas ahogadas de Sakura—. Eres una bruja. Parece que me prefieres cuando estoy enfadado —añadió justo antes de aumentar la presión del beso hasta que las risas se tornaron en un mero suspiro.

—Te prefiero —contestó ella sin más al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Syaoran.

Éste la rodeó en un abrazo fuerte y posesivo. Aun así, sabía que la fuerza no bastaría para retenerla.

—Eres una mujer peligrosa —murmuró Syaoran—, Lo supe la primera vez que te vi.

Sakura soltó una risotada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás:

—La primera vez que me viste me llamaste gata salvaje.

—Y lo eres —dijo él al tiempo que buscaba una vez más los labios de Sakura.

—Ojalá se detuviese el tiempo —comentó ésta. De pronto, notó que el corazón se le había acelerado—. Que se parara en este momento y no hubiese un mañana. No quiero que salga el sol.

Syaoran hundió la cara en el cabello de Sakura. Se sentía culpable. La había atemorizado desde el primer instante. Aun amándola, sólo había conseguido asustarla. No tenía derecho a decirle que su corazón le pertenecía si quería aceptarlo. Si lo hacía, Sakura podría empezar a rogarle que abandonara su responsabilidad y dejase aquel trabajo a medio terminar. Y él haría lo que le pidiese, estaba seguro. Y nunca más volvería a sentirse hombre.

—No desees que la vida se detenga —dijo por fin—. El sol saldrá mañana y luego volverá a ponerse. Y cuando vuelva a salir, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros.

Tenía que confiar en él, no le quedaba más remedio que creer que estaría a salvo... que en poco más de veinticuatro horas Syaoran pondría fin a esa vida de peligros que tantos años llevaban acechándolo.

—Ven conmigo ahora —Sakura levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Preocuparse no le serviría de nada—.Ven conmigo a la villa y vuelve a hacerme el amor.

—Me tientas, Afrodita —Syaoran se inclinó y le besó ambas mejillas en un gesto que a Sakura le resultó insoportablemente delicado y dulce—. Pero estás cansada. Te dormirías de pie si te dejara. Ya habrá más noches. Te acompaño.

Sakura dejó que la condujese hacia las escaleras de la playa.

—Puede que no te sea tan fácil como crees dejarme sola una vez que estemos en la villa —comentó sonriente.

Syaoran soltó una risotada y la apretó contra un costado mientras seguían andando.

—Fácil no, pero...

De pronto, levantó la cabeza como si estuviese olisqueando el aire. Aguzó la vista y barrió con la mirada los acantilados.

—Syaoran, ¿qué...?

Pero él le tapó la boca con una mano al tiempo que, de nuevo, la ocultaba bajo la sombra de los cipreses. Sakura sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta, una vez más, pero esa vez no forcejeó.

—Estate quieta y no hables —susurró Syaoran. Le quitó la mano de la boca y le apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol—. Ni una palabra, Sakura.

Ella asintió, pero Syaoran no estaba mirándola. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los acantilados. De pie bajo los cipreses, observaba y esperaba. Entonces volvió a oírlo: el leve roce de una bota sobre las rocas. Se puso tenso y escudriñó los alrededores hasta que por fin vio la sombra. De modo que había salido a recoger la mercancía, se dijo Syaoran apretando los labios mientras veía la silueta negra deslizándose por las peñas. Pues no iba a encontrarla, le dijo a la sombra en silencio.

—Vuelve a la villa y quédate ahí —le dijo a Sakura tras regresar sigilosamente a su lado. La calidez que había encontrado en su voz minutos antes había dado paso a una expresión fría y calculadora.

—¿Qué has visto? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Haz lo que te digo —Syaoran la agarró por un brazo y la empujó hacia las escaleras de la playa—.Vete rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder. O le perderé la pista.

Era él. Sakura sintió un escalofrío. Tragó saliva.

—Voy contigo.

—No digas tonterías —Syaoran la empujó de nuevo—. Vuelve a la villa, mañana te cuento —añadió impaciente.

—No —Sakura se soltó—. He dicho que voy contigo y voy contigo. No puedes impedírmelo.

Estaba de pie, con los brazos en jarras, y los ojos le brillaban con una mezcla de temor y determinación. Syaoran maldijo, consciente de que cada segundo que permanecía junto a ella estaba un segundo más lejos de alcanzar al hombre.

—No tengo tiempo para...

—Entonces no lo pierdas discutiendo —atajó Sakura con calma—.Voy contigo.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. No aguantaría ni cinco minutos sobre las rocas sin zapatos, pensó. Volvería a la villa cojeando en menos de diez. Aceleró el paso sin esperarla. Sakura apretó los dientes y se apresuró para seguir el ritmo de Syaoran.

Tras subir las escaleras de la playa, comenzó el ascenso de los acantilados sin prestar atención a Sakura. Miró hacia el cielo y lamentó que la noche fuese tan clara. Una nube ocultando la luna le permitiría arriesgarse y acercarse al hombre que perseguía. Se apoyó en un peñasco y siguió escalando. Unas piedrecillas se aflojaron y cayeron. Miró hacia abajo y lo sorprendió ver que Sakura no se había rezagado.

Maldita mujer, pensó con tanta exasperación como admiración. Sin decir palabra, le tendió una mano y la ayudó a encaramarse junto a él.

—Idiota —le dijo. Tenía ganas de atarla y besarla al mismo tiempo—.Vuelve a la villa. No tienes zapatos.

—Tú tampoco —replicó ella.

—Testaruda.

—Sí.

Syaoran soltó un exabrupto y continuó el ascenso. No podía arriesgarse a ir por el camino abierto bajo la luz de la luna, de modo que siguió avanzando entre las rocas. Aunque no podría ver a su presa, sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Sakura se golpeó el talón de un pie con una roca y se mordió un labio para no gritar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el dolor y siguió adelante. No era momento para quejarse. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que Syaoran se fuese sin ella.

Éste se detuvo ante un peñasco difícil de abordar para considerar las opciones que tenía. Rodearlo llevaría demasiado tiempo. Si hubiera estado solo... y armado, se habría arriesgado a salir al camino. Con suerte, el hombre al que perseguía le sacaría suficiente ventaja y, si se sentía confiado, no miraría hacia atrás. Pero no estaba solo, pensó disgustado. Y sólo tenía sus manos para proteger a Sakura si los descubrían.

—Escúchame —susurró Syaoran con la esperanza de asustarla al tiempo que la agarraba por los hombros—. Ese tipo ha matado... y ha matado más de una vez, te lo prometo. Cuando descubra que el opio no está donde espera, sabrá que lo han seguido. Vuelve a la villa.

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía? —preguntó Sakura con calma, aunque Syaoran había conseguido asustarla.

—¡No! —exclamó él más alto de lo prudente—. No puedo perder esta oportunidad de ver quién es... Sakura, no estoy armado. Si él...

—No voy a irme, Syaoran. Pierdes el tiempo.

Syaoran maldijo de nuevo, pero consiguió no perder los nervios.

—Está bien. Pero harás exactamente lo que te diga o te prometo que te dejaré inconsciente y te esconderé detrás de una roca.

Sakura no dudó que hablaba en serio.

—Adelante —dijo, de todos modos, alzando la barbilla.

Syaoran subió a la loma que el camino atravesaba. Antes de darse la vuelta para poder ayudarla, Sakura ya se las había ingeniado para encaramarse también ella. La miró a los ojos y pensó que era el sueño de cualquier hombre: una mujer fuerte, bella y leal. Le agarró una mano y aceleró el paso, ansioso por recuperar el tiempo que había perdido discutiendo con ella. Cuando sintió que llevaban demasiado tiempo descubiertos, abandonó el camino para regresar de nuevo a las rocas.

—¿Adónde va? —susurró Sakura entrecortadamente.

—A una pequeña gruta cerca de la casa de Stevos. Piensa que va a recoger la mercancía de anoche —dijo sonriente—. No encontrará el opio y le empezarán a entrar sudores. Ahora agáchate, ni una palabra más.

Sakura se fijó en la noche tan hermosa que hacía bajo la luz de la luna. El cielo, de terciopelo, estaba cuajado de estrellas. Hasta los arbustos de maleza que crecían entre las peñas le parecían tener cierto encanto etéreo. El mar los arrullaba a lo lejos. Un búho cantó satisfecho. Sakura pensó que también habría flores azules cerca. Pero no podía mirar. Permaneció quieta hasta que Syaoran le dio permiso para arrastrarse unos metros.

—Es ahí arriba. Quédate aquí —le ordenó él.

—No...

—No discutas —atajó Syaoran-. Me moveré más rápido sin ti. No te muevas y no hagas ningún ruido.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se había alejado, reptando sobre el suelo. Sakura lo observó hasta que su cuerpo quedó tapado por una cadena de rocas. Luego, por primera vez desde que habían iniciado la persecución, se puso a rezar.

Syaoran sabía que no podía precipitarse. Si calculaba mal el momento, se encontraría cara a cara con su presa. La detención tendría lugar la siguiente noche, pero necesitaba saber a quién había estado persiguiendo durante seis meses. Era una tentación irresistible.

Había más rocas y árboles tras los que ocultarse. Syaoran los utilizó mientras se acercaba a la casa del asesinado. Se notaba que habían quitado la maleza para montar un jardín, pero al final no habían llegado a plantar nada. Syaoran se preguntó qué habría sido de la mujer que a veces compartía la cama de Stevos y le lavaba las camisas. Entonces volvió a oír el roce de una pisada sobre una roca. Estaba a menos de cien metros, calculó al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la boca de la cueva.

Oyó movimiento en el interior. Syaoran se cubrió con una roca y esperó paciente, atento. El grito furioso que resonó en la cueva fue como una inyección de placer. Oyó entonces que el hombre hacía más ruido, como si se moviese con nerviosismo. Debía de estar buscando la mercancía, concluyó Syaoran sonriente. Estaría tratando de descubrir alguna señal que indicase que le habían robado. Pero no, los paquetitos blancos que tanto extrañaba no habían llegado a la cueva.

Entonces lo vio: salió de la gruta... todo de negro, todavía enmascarado. «Quítate la máscara», le ordenó Syaoran en silencio. Tenía que quitársela para poder verle la cara.

El hombre estaba de pie, a la sombra, en la boca de la cueva. Estaba iracundo. Giró la cabeza a un lado y otro como si estuviera buscando algo... o a alguien.

Oyeron el ruido al mismo tiempo. Unas piedrecillas desprendidas, el frufrú de un arbusto. ¡Santo cielo, Sakura!, pensó Syaoran mientras se levantaba y salía de su escondite. Entonces la vio: vio la pistola que el enmascarado llevaba en la mano. Luego lo vio a él fundirse entre las sombras.

Con el corazón desbocado, Syaoran se dispuso a atacarlo. Podía pillarlo desprevenido, pensó, ganar suficiente tiempo para gritar y avisar a Sakura de que huyera. Tuvo miedo... no por su propia integridad, sino de pensar que no fuese a correr suficientemente deprisa.

El arbusto que había en medio del camino se movió. Syaoran se dispuso a saltar.

De pronto, una cabra más glotona que inteligente salió del matorral y se marchó en busca de alguna rama más suculenta.

Syaoran se ocultó tras la roca, furioso por estar temblando. Aunque Sakura no había hecho más que lo que él le había ordenado, la maldijo con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto, el hombre enmascarado blasfemó, enfundó la pistola y avanzó hacia el camino. Al pasar por delante de Syaoran, se quitó la máscara.

Y Syaoran le vio la cara, los ojos, y supo.

* * *

Sakura seguía acurrucada tras la roca donde Syaoran la había dejado, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Tenía la sensación de llevar una eternidad esperando. Estaba atenta a cualquier sonido: al susurro del viento o el suspiro de las hojas. El corazón no había dejado de azotarla desde que se había quedado sola.

Nunca más, se prometió Sakura. Nunca más volvería a quedarse sentada. Nunca más volvería a quedarse a la espera, temblando, al borde del llanto. Si pasaba algo... prefirió no completar el pensamiento. No pasaría nada. Syaoran volvería en cualquier momento. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Syaoran no regresaba...

Cuando apareció a su lado, tuvo que contener un grito. Sakura había creído que tenía el oído bien abierto y, sin embargo, la llegada de Syaoran la había sorprendido. Ni siquiera pronunció su nombre; sólo se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Se ha ido —dijo él.

Luego la besó como si estuviese muriéndose de hambre. Todos los miedos de Sakura se disiparon, uno a uno, hasta que en su corazón no hubo sino un pozo inagotable de amor.

—Syaoran, tenía tanto miedo por ti... ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No se ha alegrado —comentó Syaoran sonriente al tiempo que se levantaban—. No, no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.

—Pero has visto quién...

—Nada de preguntas —Syaoran la hizo callar con otro beso, como si la aventura no hubiese hecho más que empezar. Luego la llevó hacia el camino, bajo la luna—. No quiero tener que volver a mentirte. Y ahora, bruja valiente y testaruda, te acompaño a la villa. Mañana, cuando los pies te duelan tanto que no puedas tenerte en pie, me echarás la culpa.

No le sacaría más información, comprendió Sakura. Y quizá fuese mejor así por el momento.

—Quédate en mi cama esta noche —dijo ella sonriente mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura—. Si te quedas una hora más, no te echaré la culpa.

Syaoran soltó una risotada y le acarició el cabello.

—¿Qué hombre puede resistirse a un ultimátum así?

* * *

Sakura despertó al oír que llamaban suavemente a la puerta. La pequeña asistenta asomó la cabeza.

—Perdona, llaman de Atenas.

—Oh... gracias, Zena. Voy enseguida —Sakura se levantó corriendo y fue al teléfono que había en el salón—. ¿Diga?

—¿Te he despertado? Son las diez pasadas.

—¿Tom? —Sakura trató de despejarse. Al final, no se había dormido hasta entrado el amanecer.

—¿Conoces a alguien más que esté en Atenas?

—Estoy un poco dormida —reconoció Sakura. Bostezó y sonrió al recordar la noche—. Anoche estuve bañándome en la playa. Una delicia.

—Pareces contenta —comentó Tom—. Bueno, ya hablaremos. Te llamaba porque voy a tener que quedarme aquí un día más. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Los médicos son optimistas, pero Nakuru sigue en coma. No puedo dejar que Eriol se enfrente a esto solo.

—Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Yo sí que lo siento, Tom. Sé que esto está siendo muy duro para los dos —Sakura recordó que Nakuru estaba involucrada en la red de contrabando y sintió una nueva oleada de compasión—. ¿Cómo está Eriol? Parecía destrozado cuando se fue.

—Le sería más fácil si la familia entera no lo mirara pidiéndole explicaciones. Es horrible, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo—. No sé qué va a ser de la madre de Nakuru si se muere.

—Pero dices que los médicos son optimistas.

—Sí, está equilibrando las constantes vitales, pero...

—¿Y Dorian?, ¿está bien?

—Dentro de lo posible —Tom suspiró—. No sé cómo he sido tan ciega para no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Casi no se ha apartado de su cama. Si Eriol no lo hubiera obligado a descansar bien, creo que anoche habría dormido en una silla junto a ella, en vez de irse a casa. Aunque no creo que haya pegado ojo, a juzgar por el aspecto que tenía esta mañana.

—Por favor, dale un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte... y otro a Eriol —Sakura se sentó en una silla que había junto al teléfono—. Me siento tan impotente. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

—Tú espera ahí a que vuelva. Y disfruta de la playa por mí. Diviértete. Si vas a salir a darte baños por la noche, búscate un hombre que te acompañe —dijo Tom en tono más desenfadado, aunque Sakura notó que era una alegría forzada—. ¿O ya lo has encontrado? —añadió al ver que su amiga se quedaba en silencio.

—Pues... —Sakura sonrió.

—¿No me digas que te has fijado en cierto poeta?

—No.

—Entonces tiene que ser Syaoran —concluyó Tom—. Fíjate. Y sólo he tenido que invitarlo a cenar.

Sakura enarcó una ceja y se sorprendió sonriendo. ¡Si Tomoyo supiera!

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó.

—Ya, bueno, ya hablaremos mañana. Pásalo bien. Tienes mi teléfono si me necesitas para lo que sea. Y hay un vino excelente en la bodega —añadió y su voz pareció alegre de verdad—. Si te apetece tomar algo especial esta noche... sírvete.

—Gracias, Tom, pero...

—Y no te preocupes por mí ni por ninguno de nosotros. Todo va a salir bien. Lo sé. Dale un beso a Syaoran.

—Lo haré.

—Ya lo sabía yo —dijo Tom de buen humor—. Hasta mañana —se despidió.

Sakura colgó el teléfono sonriente.

* * *

—Así que después de unos cuantos vasos de licor de anís, Mikal se soltó la lengua —dijo Wei al tiempo que se acariciaba el bigote—. Me dio dos fechas: la última semana de febrero y la segunda de marzo.

Syaoran hojeó los informes que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Y Eriol estuvo en Roma desde finales de febrero a principios de abril —dijo sonriente—. Lo cual lo descarta. Después de la llamada que acabo de recibir de Atenas, diría que es seguro que no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es decir, nuestro hombre trabaja solo.

—¿Qué te han dicho en Atenas?

—Han terminado la investigación sobre él. No tiene antecedentes. Han investigado sus llamadas de teléfono, su correspondencia, todo —Syaoran se recostó en la silla—. Estoy seguro de que, después de perder el anterior cargamento, hará el viaje esta noche. No querrá que se le escape otro alijo. Lo detendremos esta misma noche.

—Anoche estuviste fuera hasta muy tarde —comentó Wei entonces mientras se llenaba una pipa.

—¿Esperas despierto hasta que vuelvo? —preguntó Syaoran enarcando una ceja—. Hace mucho que no tengo doce años.

—Y te has despertado de muy buen humor —continuó Wei, vertiendo el tabaco con cuidado—. Hace días que no estás tan alegre.

—Deberías alegrarte de que se me haya pasado el mal genio. Claro que estás acostumbrado a él, ¿verdad, amigo?

Wei se encogió de hombros.

—A la señorita estadounidense le gusta mucho pasear por la playa. ¿Es posible que te la encontraras anoche?

—La edad te está volviendo muy sabio, Wei —Syaoran encendió una cerilla y la acercó a la pipa de su amigo.

—No soy tan viejo como para no reconocer la mirada de un hombre satisfecho tras una noche de placer —dijo Wei—. Una mujer muy bonita. Y fuerte.

—Ya lo habías comentado, sí —dijo Syaoran sonriente—. Dime, Wei, ¿tampoco eres tan viejo como para tener fantasías con mujeres bonitas y fuertes?

—Hay que estar muerto para no tener fantasías con mujeres así. Y yo seré mayor, pero estoy muy vivo.

—Mantente a distancia —le advirtió Syaoran sonriente—. Es mía —añadió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

—Y está enamorada de ti.

Syaoran se quedó paralizado. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es verdad, lo he visto —respondió Wei mientras aspiraba de la pipa—. Puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero no es extraño: a menudo no vemos lo que tenemos delante de las narices. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar sola?

Syaoran frunció el ceño y miró los papeles que había sobre la mesa.

—No estoy seguro. Otro día al menos, según cómo esté Nakuru. Enamorada de mí —repitió poco convencido.

Sabía que se sentía atraída, que le importaba... quizá más de lo que le convenía. Pero enamorada... Nunca se había permitido considerar esa posibilidad.

—Esta noche estará sola —continuó Wei, divertido con la expresión atónita de Syaoran—. Sería bueno que no saliese de la villa. Si algo no sale como esperamos, correrá menos peligro.

—Ya he hablado con ella. Sabe lo suficiente para entender la situación —Syaoran sacudió la cabeza. Ese día, más que ningún otro, tenía que estar despejado—.Ya es hora de que informemos al capitán Trípolos. Llama a Mitilini.

* * *

Sakura disfrutó de un desayuno tardío en la terraza y jugueteó con la idea de salir a pasear a la playa. Quizá se encontrara con Syaoran, pensó. Podía llamarlo y pedirle que fuese. Pero no, decidió, y se mordió el labio inferior al recordar todo lo que Syaoran le había contado. Si esa noche era tan importante como él pensaba, necesitaría estar tranquilo. Sakura deseó saber más. Deseó saber qué iba a hacer Syaoran. ¿Y si lo herían o...? Prefirió no terminar de dar forma al pensamiento y deseó, también, que ya fuese el día siguiente.

—El capitán de Mitilini está aquí —anunció de repente la asistenta—. Quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Qué? —Sakura tragó saliva. Si Syaoran hubiese hablado con él, Trípolos no habría ido a verla, pensó a toda velocidad. Tal vez Syaoran no estaba preparado todavía. ¿Qué podía querer de ella el capitán?

—Dile que he salido —respondió por fin—. Dile que me he ido a la playa.

—De acuerdo —la asistenta aceptó la orden sin preguntas y vio a Sakura salir disparada de la terraza.

Por segunda vez, Sakura subió el empinado camino del acantilado. En esa ocasión sabía adónde se dirigía. Alcanzó a ver el coche oficial de Trípolos aparcado a la entrada de la villa mientras doblaba el primer recodo. Aumentó el ritmo y echó a correr hasta estar segura de que el capitán no podría verla.

Alguien la vio, sin embargo. Las puertas de la villa de Syaoran se abrieron antes de que llegara a llamar. Syaoran salió a recibirla.

—Tienes que estar en muy buena forma para subir la colina a esa velocidad.

—Muy gracioso —dijo ella casi sin aliento mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos.

—¿No podías estar lejos de mí o pasa algo malo? —Syaoran la estrechó contra el pecho unos segundos y luego la separó lo justo para poder mirarla a la cara. Estaba sofocada por la carrera, pero no parecía asustada.

—Trípolos está en la villa —Sakura se llevó la mano al corazón mientras recuperaba el resuello—. Quería hablar conmigo. He salido por la puerta trasera porque no sabía qué podía decirle. Syaoran, tengo que sentarme. Esta colina es muy empinada.

Él la miró en silencio. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba examinando su rostro, rió y se apartó un mechón que le caía sobre los ojos.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Intento ver lo que tengo delante de los ojos.

—Pues qué vas a tener: me tienes a mí, tonto —dijo ella riéndose—. Pero me voy a desmayar de agotamiento de un momento a otro.

Syaoran sonrió, la levantó con un brazo y la apretó contra el corazón. Ella le rodeó el cuello mientras Syaoran bajaba la boca para besarla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella cuando Syaoran la dejó respirar.

—Tomar lo que es mío.

Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. Despacio, casi con pereza, empezó a deslizar la lengua por el perímetro de su boca hasta que notó a Sakura temblar. Syaoran se prometió que cuando todo aquello terminara, volvería a besarla, justo así: con calma, bajo el sol que les acariciaba la piel. Pero también la besaría antes de que saliese el sol, esa misma noche, en cuanto finalizase el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

—Así que el capitán ha ido a verte —comentó tras obligarse a separarse de ella—. Es un hombre muy tenaz.

Sakura respiró profundamente para recuperarse de la intensidad del beso.

—Me dijiste que ibas a hablar con él hoy, pero no sabía si ya lo habías hecho. No sabía si ya tenías la información que estabas esperando. Y, para ser sincera, soy una cobarde y no quería volver a vérmelas con él.

—¿Cobarde tú, Afrodita? En absoluto —Syaoran apoyó una mejilla sobre la cara de ella—. He llamado a Mitilini. Y le he dejado un mensaje a Trípolos. Después de hablar con él, debería olvidarse de ti.

—No sé si lo superaré —murmuró Sakura con ironía y Syaoran la besó de nuevo—. ¿Te importa bajarme al suelo? No puedo hablar contigo así.

—A mí me gusta —Syaoran la llevó al salón sin bajarla al suelo—. Wei, creo que a Sakura le vendrá bien algo fresco. Se ha dado una buena carrera.

—No, no me apetece nada. _Efxaristo _—dijo ella, un poco avergonzada ante la sonrisa de Wei. Cuando éste se hubo marchado, Sakura se dirigió a Syaoran—. Si sabes quién es el jefe de la red, ¿por qué no avisas ya al capitán Trípolos y que lo detenga?

—No es tan sencillo. Queremos atraparlo infraganti, con el alijo en su poder. También hay que ocuparse de limpiar el sitio de la colina donde guarda la mercancía antes de embarcarla. Esa parte se la dejaré a Trípolos.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que tenga que hacer.

—Syaoran...

—Sakura —lo interrumpió él. La puso sobre el suelo y luego colocó las manos sobre sus hombros—. Es mejor que no te dé detalles. Déjame acabar esto sin meterte más de lo que ya te he metido.

Luego bajó la cabeza y la besó con una gentileza poco habitual en él. La atrajo contra el pecho, pero con suavidad, como si estuviese sujetando algo precioso. Sakura sintió que se le derretían los huesos.

—Se te da bien cambiar de tema —murmuró ella.

—Después de esta noche, será el único tema que me interese. Sakura...

—Mil perdones —interrumpió Wei desde la entrada del salón. Syaoran lo miró con cara de fastidio.

—Lárgate, viejo.

—¡Syaoran! —Sakura se separó de Syaoran y le lanzó una mirada de reproche—. ¿Siempre ha sido tan grosero, Wei?

—Siempre, señorita. Desde que se chupaba el pulgar.

—Wei —dijo Syaoran en tono de advertencia, pero Sakura se echó a reír y le dio un beso.

—El capitán Trípolos quiere disponer de unos minutos de su tiempo, señor Li —dijo Wei con sumo respeto, sonriente.

—Dame un momento y luego hazlo pasar. Y trae los expedientes del despacho.

—Syaoran —Sakura se agarró al brazo derecho de él—. Deja que me quede contigo. No me entrometeré.

—No —respondió tajantemente. Vio que le había hecho daño por su rudeza y suspiró—. Sakura, no podría aunque quisiera. Esto no puede salpicarte. No puedo permitir que te salpique. Es muy importante para mí.

—No vas a expulsarme —se resistió encorajinada Sakura.

—No estoy bajo la misma presión que anoche —Syaoran la miró con frialdad—. Y te voy a expulsar.

—No me iré —insistió Sakura y él enarcó una ceja.

—Harás exactamente lo que te diga.

—Ni hablar.

Syaoran sintió un chispazo de furia; el chispazo prendió, ardió unos segundos y se apagó con una risa.

—Eres una mujer exasperante, Afrodita —Syaoran la acercó y le rozó los labios con la boca—. No tengo tiempo para discutir, así que te pido que me esperes arriba.

—Señor Li. Ah, señorita Kinomoto —Trípolos irrumpió en el salón antes de que Sakura pudiese retirarse—. Qué oportuno. Justo había ido a buscarla a la villa de los Hiragizawas cuando me llegó el mensaje del señor Li.

—La señorita Kinomoto ya se va —dijo Syaoran—. Estoy seguro de que convendrá en que su presencia no es necesaria. El señor Adonti, de Atenas, me ha pedido que hable con usted de cierto tema.

—¿Adonti? —repitió Trípolos. Syaoran advirtió una mezcla de sorpresa e interés en el capitán—. Así que conoce la organización del señor Adonti.

—Lo conozco bien —contestó Syaoran—. Hace años que trabajamos juntos.

—Entiendo —Trípolos estudió el rostro de Syaoran con atención—. ¿Y la señorita Kinomoto?

—La señorita Kinomoto eligió un mal momento para visitar a unos amigos —dijo al tiempo que la agarraba por un brazo—. Eso es todo. Si me disculpa, voy a acompañarla un momento. Puede servirse lo que quiera mientras espera —añadió apuntando hacia el mueble bar.

Luego sacó a Sakura al pasillo.

—Parecía impresionado con el nombre que has dejado caer —comentó ella.

—Olvídate de ese nombre —dijo Syaoran—. Nunca lo has oído.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Sakura sin vacilar.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer la confianza que me das? —preguntó él de repente—. Te he hecho daño una y otra vez. No podría compensarlo en toda una vida.

—Syaoran...

—No —la interrumpió él negando con la cabeza. Luego se mesó el pelo con una mano—. No tenemos tiempo. Wei te acompañará arriba —añadió frustrado.

—Como quiera —accedió Wei, de pie por detrás de ellos. Le entregó una carpeta y giró hacia las escaleras—. Por aquí, señorita.

En vista de que Syaoran ya había regresado al salón, Sakura siguió a su amigo sin decir palabra. Wei la acompañó a una salita de estar pegada al dormitorio principal.

—Aquí estará cómoda —le dijo—. Ahora le traigo un café.

—No. Gracias, Wei —Sakura lo miró preocupada—.Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad?

Wei sonrió haciendo temblar sus bigotes.

—¿Lo duda? —contestó antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Hola!_

_Siento la tardanza, tuve un fin de semana medio ocupadito... jejeje, de verdad, trabajando sábado y domingo y a demás llegaron unos primos a pasar prácticamente toda la tarde/noche del domingo en casa... así que me vi imposibilitada de hacer algo... Gomennasai..._

_Buen, cambiando de tema; ¿Qué les pareció el capi?, ya Syaoran ha descubierto quién es el traficante... Ustedes quién creen que es?... o.o ¿? ;P_

_Jejeje, esto... quería disculparme nuevamente porque no eran 2 los capis que faltaban, sino 3... Lo siento, hace mucho que leí el libro y ahora en la adaptación ni se me pasó por la cabeza ver la cantidad de capítulos, segura que eran 12... :P Gomenne _

_Y también siento el error del capi anterior, ya lo he corregido, nosé cómo se me pasó, jejeje, y gracias por la indirecta ;P pero para la próxima díganmelo a secas, porque en mi mente ya los tengo tan asimilados a los personajes los unos con los otros que soy capás de leerlos estando con el nombre original y en mi cabeza imaginarme a Sakura o a Syaoran o a cualquiera que esté adaptado dicho personaje... Lo sé, soy un desastre -.-U :P Y más si estoy escuchando a Gackt en el momento (como ahora ¬¬U) Ufff! mejor ya me voy despidiendo... Jajaja! XP_

_Ah!, por cierto, quería comentarles que planeo adaptar otra luego de terminar con esta... es de la misma colección, por lo tanto tiene más o menos la misma cantidad de capis..._

_Trata sobre un mago y una productora... El punto es que no me decido si adaptarla a un SyaoranxSakura o a un TomoyoxEriol... Ustedes que opinan? Quisiera hacerla como una pequeña votación mediante los reviews, comenzando desde este capi hasta que ésta historia termine... Bueno, espero su opinión n.n_

_Y ahora sí, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Son un gran tesoro! n.n_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Saludos y cuídense!_

_Bye! ;)_

_Pd: avísenme de cualquier error que vean..._


	12. Chapter 12

El triunfo del amor.

* * *

XII

* * *

No había nada tan frustrante como esperar, decidió Sakura después de la primera media hora. Sobre todo, para una persona incapaz de estar sentada dos minutos seguidos.

La salita era cuadrada y acogedora, estaba pintada con colores cálidos y tenía mucha madera que brillaba a la luz de la tarde. Estaba llena de pequeños tesoros. Sakura se sentó y frunció el ceño ante una pastora de Dresden. En cualquier otro momento, quizá hubiera admirado su elegancia y fragilidad; pero en aquel instante se sentía tan inútil como aquella figura de porcelana. Por decirlo de alguna manera, era como si la hubieran puesto en una estantería.

Le resultaba absurdo que Syaoran tratase constantemente de... protegerla. Sakura exhaló un suspiro de impaciencia. Después de todo, pensó al tiempo que se levantaba de nuevo, no era una mujercilla débil, asustadiza y sin cerebro, incapaz de encarar lo que quiera que hubiese que encarar. De pronto recordó que sí había sentido miedo y había temblado y se había desmayado en brazos de Syaoran. Esbozó una sonrisa débil y se acercó a la ventana. De acuerdo, se había desmayado; pero no tenía por costumbre hacerlo.

En cualquier caso, siguió pensando, Syaoran debería saber que ella afrontaría lo que fuese necesario toda vez que estaban juntos. Si Syaoran entendía lo que sentía por él... ¿Lo entendería?, se preguntó de repente. Se lo había mostrado, no le cabía duda de que le había dado todo tipo de muestras; pero no se lo había dicho con palabras.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo?, se preguntó Sakura mientras se hundía en otro asiento. Cuando un hombre vivía diez años de su vida según sus propias reglas, desafiando al peligro, buscando aventuras, ¿cómo iba a querer atarse a una mujer y aceptar las responsabilidades de una relación?

Syaoran sentía algo por ella, se dijo Sakura. Quizá algo más intenso de lo que él mismo quisiera. Y la deseaba. La deseaba como no la había deseado ningún hombre. Pero amarla... el amor no era algo que pudiese surgir fácilmente en un hombre como Syaoran. No, no lo presNakururía. El mero hecho de confesarle que ella lo amaba sería ya una forma de presNakururlo, pensó. Lo cual sería muy egoísta cuando Syaoran tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir dándole muestras de que lo quería, de que confiaba en él.

Hasta eso parecía desconcertarlo un poco, se dijo sonriente. Era como si no consiguiese aceptar que alguien lo viera tal como era, que conociese la vida que había llevado y, aun así, confiase en él. Sakura se preguntó si se habría sentido más cómodo si ella se hubiera alejado después de sincerarse Syaoran, contándole las cosas que le había contado. Le habría costado menos entender su rechazo que el hecho de que continuara a su lado. Pues iba a tener que acostumbrarse, decidió. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse, porque no iba a dejarle que se escapara.

Intranquila, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Había una vista distinta, pensó Sakura, a la que tantas veces había contemplado desde la ventana de su habitación. Estaban más altos, más expuestos. Parecía que podían caerse al mar en cualquier momento. Estaba al límite, como el hombre que la poseía. El hombre al que Sakura le había entregado el corazón.

La salita no tenía terraza. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de disfrutar de un poco de sol y aire, así que atravesó el dormitorio principal que había al lado y abrió las puertas del balcón. Oyó el sonido del mar antes de llegar a la barandilla. Rió y se apoyó sobre ella.

Definitivamente, podría pasarse la vida entera asomándose a esa vista y no se cansaría nunca. Vería el mar cambiando de color con el cielo, vería las gaviotas entrando en el agua y regresando a los nidos que habían construido en los acantilados. Podría mirar a la villa de los Hiragizawas y disfrutar de su refinada elegancia... todo desde aquella casa gris e irregular situada a una altura mareante.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deseó que estallase una tormenta. Truenos, rayos, mucho viento. ¿Habría algún lugar mejor sobre la Tierra para disfrutar de un espectáculo así? Sakura rió y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, como desafiándolo a que desencadenara un diluvio.

—Dios, pero qué bonita eres.

Sakura se giró con los ojos todavía iluminados por la belleza del paisaje. Syaoran se apoyó en la puerta de la terraza y se quedó mirándola. Parecía sereno, pero ella notaba la pasión contenida bajo aquella fachada de tranquilidad. Le sentaban bien, pensó Sakura, aquellos ojos marrones y esa boca que podía ser tan hermosa como cruel.

Mientras permanecía recostada sobre la barandilla, el viento le levantó las puntas del cabello. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del jade. Sintió un intenso poder y una pizca de locura:

—Me deseas, puedo verlo. Ven a demostrármelo.

Le dolía, descubrió Syaoran. Hasta Sakura nunca había sabido que desear pudiese resultar doloroso. Quizá era el amor lo que hacía que las necesidades dolieran. ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho el amor la noche anterior?, se preguntó. Y cada vez se había sentido como si tuviese que escapar de una tempestad. Esa vez sería distinto, se prometió. Le enseñaría otra forma de complacerla.

Despacio, se acercó a Sakura. Le agarró ambas manos, las levantó y se llevó las palmas a los labios. La miró a la cara y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y los labios separados. La había sorprendido. Algo tembló en su interior: un sentimiento de amor, culpa, necesidad de dar.

—¿Tan poco tierno he sido contigo?

—Syaoran... —Sakura sólo consiguió pronunciar su nombre. La sangre circulaba a toda velocidad por sus venas y el corazón se le estaba derritiendo.

—¿No te he dicho palabras bonitas?, ¿no he sido dulce? —Syaoran le besó las dos manos de nuevo, dedo a dedo. Ella no se movió. Se limitó a mirarlo—.Y sigues a mi lado. Estoy en deuda contigo. ¿Qué precio me pedirías?

—No, Syaoran, yo... —Sakura sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, desfallecida casi por el cariño de aquel hombre.

—Me has pedido que te demuestre que te deseo —dijo él, poniendo las manos alrededor de su cara como si de veras estuviese hecha de porcelana de Dresden. Luego le rozó los labios con su boca casi reverentemente. Ella soltó un gemido suave y trémulo—.Ven y te lo demostraré.

La levantó, no con un solo brazo como había hecho en el porche, sino sosteniéndola entre los brazos, como quien sujeta algo precioso.

—Ahora... a la luz del día, en mi cama —dijo mientras la posaba sobre el colchón.

Syaoran le agarró una mano y volvió a besarla, por el dorso, por la palma; luego subió a la muñeca, donde el pulso le martilleaba. Mientras tanto, Sakura lo miraba tumbada, quieta, con asombro y maravillada.

Parecía muy joven, pensó Syaoran mientras se metió un dedo de ella en la boca. Y muy frágil. En ese momento no era una hechicera ni una diosa; nada más una mujer. Su mujer. Y sus ojos empezaban a nublarse de deseo, su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse. Llevado por la pasión, le había enseñado el fuego y la tormenta, pensó Syaoran, pero nunca, ni una sola vez, le había ofrecido una primavera.

Se inclinó, le dio un mordisquito en los labios y le acarició el cabello.

Sakura se sentía como si estuviese soñando, débil e ingrávida, flotando sobre la cama. Bajó los párpados cuando Syaoran fue a besarle los ojos y no vio más que un suave brillo rojo. Luego notó sus labios sobre la frente, en las sienes, por los pómulos, siempre delicados, siempre cálidos. Las palabras que le susurraba fluían como un aceite perfumado sobre la piel. Habría estirado los brazos para acercar el cuerpo de Syaoran, pero los sentía demasiado pesados para moverlos. De modo que se abandonó a la ternura.

Syaoran posó la boca sobre su oreja, la torturó con un roce leve de la lengua, con una promesa murmurada. La oyó soltar un gemido de rendición y bajó a saborear la curva de su cuello. La besaba con suavidad, como si sus labios fuesen tan leves como las alas de una mariposa, tan embriagadores como el vino. La dulzura era una droga para los dos.

Sin apenas tocarla, le desabrochó los botones de la blusa y se la quitó. Aunque notó la presión de sus pechos firmes contra él, Syaoran optó por besarle los hombros. Hombros fuertes y gráciles sobre los que entretenerse.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados. Los párpados le pesaban. El aliento se le escapaba entre los labios. Syaoran pensó que podría pasarse el resto de la vida mirando su cara de placer. Volvió a acariciarle el pelo. Volvió a besarla. Tuvo más hambre y siguió adelante.

Despacio, paladeándola, bajó los labios hacia sus pechos y los besó formando círculos cada vez más pequeños, dándole mordisquitos hasta llegar junto al pezón. Sakura gimió, se revolvió debajo de él como si estuviese luchando por despertar de un sueño. Pero él continuó a paso lento. La serenó con palabras delicadas y besos suaves, muy suaves.

Con una dulzura insufrible, pasó la lengua sobre el pezón y tuvo que controlarse al descubrir que ya estaba caliente, enseguida erecto. Sakura se movía sinuosamente debajo de él. Su fragancia lo invadía, se colaba en su cerebro para perseguirlo día y noche cuando no estaba junto a ella. Por fin, chupó. Y luego se permitió tocarla con las manos por primera vez.

Sakura sintió sus manos, esas manos de dedos firmes que de pronto parecían tan gráciles como los de un violinista. La acariciaban con la levedad de una brisa.

Con suavidad, despacio, muy tiernamente, Syaoran fue bajando la boca por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en la cintura, sobre el borde de sus pantalones. Sakura se estremeció al notar que se los desabrochaba. Se arqueó para ayudarlo, pero él los bajó centímetro a centímetro, cubriéndola de besos húmedos a medida que iba dejando al descubierto más y más piel.

Cuando terminó de desnudarla, siguió adorándola con los labios, con aquellas manos de repente atentas. Sakura sentía como si el cuerpo entero le vibrara. Le temblaron los músculos de los muslos cuando Syaoran pasó sobre ellos. La sensación de placer dio paso a un deseo urgente.

—Syaoran —jadeó—. Ahora.

—Te has hecho un arañazo en el pie con las rocas. Es un pecado lastimar una piel como la tuya, amor —murmuró él justo antes de apretar los labios contra el talón. Luego la miró y deslizó la lengua por el arco del pie. Sakura abrió los ojos, encendidos de pasión—. Deseaba verte así. Con el sol iluminándote, el pelo extendido sobre la almohada, temblando para recibirme —añadió con voz rugosa.

Mientras hablaba, inició un lento viaje de regreso a sus labios. La necesidad lo acuciaba, le exigía darse prisa. Pero él no quería acelerar. Se dijo que podría disfrutar de aquella dulce tortura durante días y días.

Sakura lo abrazó. Se fundieron de tal forma que hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo parecía conectado con el de él. Una armonía imposible y, sin embargo, real. La piel de Syaoran estaba tan húmeda y caliente como la de ella; su respiración, igual de irregular.

—Querías que te demostrase cómo te deseo —murmuró él tras oírla gemir—. Mírame y lo verás.

Estaba a punto de perder el control. Pendía de un hilo muy fino. Cuando Sakura lo besó, terminó de romperlo.

* * *

Syaoran la abrazaba, le acariciaba la espalda mientras se recuperaban. Sakura se aferraba a él, maravillada, enamorada. ¿Cómo iba a haber imaginado que un hombre así fuese capaz de tanta ternura?, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que la conmovería tanto? Pestañeó para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Me has hecho sentirme preciosa —murmuró.

—Eres preciosa —Syaoran apartó la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara—.Y estás cansada. Deberías dormir un poco. No quiero que te pongas mala —añadió sonriente al tiempo que le pasaba un pulgar sobre los párpados.

—No me pondré mala —Sakura se acurrucó contra él—.Y ya habrá tiempo para descansar. Nos iremos unos días de vacaciones, como dijiste.

Syaoran enredó un dedo en un rizo de Sakura y miró hacia el techo. Unos días de vacaciones no sería suficiente. En cualquier caso, todavía tenía que pasar aquella noche.

—¿Adonde te gustaría ir?

Sakura recordó su fantasía de ir a Venecia y montar en góndola. Suspiró, cerró los ojos e inspiró el aroma de Syaoran.

—Adonde sea. Aquí mismo —dijo riendo después de apoyarse sobre el pecho de él—. Sea donde sea, pienso retenerte en la cama casi todo el tiempo.

—¿De veras? —Syaoran sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. Empiezo a pensar que sólo te intereso por mi cuerpo.

—Es un buen cuerpo —dijo ella al tiempo que deslizaba una mano sobre los músculos de sus hombros. De pronto se paró al verle una cicatriz en el pecho. Frunció el ceño. Parecía fuera de lugar en aquel torso perfecto—. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Syaoran giró la cabeza y miró hacia abajo.

—Ah, una vieja herida de guerra —dijo sin darle importancia.

De una bala, se dio cuenta Sakura. De repente se asustó. Syaoran vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y maldijo.

—Sakura...

—No, por favor —atajó ella justo antes de hundir la cara sobre el pecho de Syaoran—. No digas nada. Sólo dame unos segundos.

Se había olvidado. De alguna manera, la delicadeza y la belleza de lo que acababan de compartir había borrado de su cabeza toda la fealdad. Durante un rato, había podido fingir que no había amenaza alguna en el horizonte. Pero fingir era de niños, se recordó. Y Syaoran no podía hacerse cargo de una niña en esos momentos. Dado que no podía ofrecerle otra cosa, al menos le entregaría las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se tragó el miedo, le besó el pecho y luego se giró para apoyarse de costado junto a Syaoran.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con el capitán Trípolos?

Era una mujer fuerte, pensó Syaoran mientras enlazaban las manos. Una mujer extraordinaria.

—Está contento con la información que le he dado. Es un hombre astuto y tenaz.

—Sí, la primera vez que lo vi me pareció un bulldog.

Syaoran soltó una risilla y la acercó junto a su cuerpo.

—Una descripción muy gráfica, Afrodita —dijo. Luego se estiró hacia la mesa de noche en busca de un cigarro—. Creo que es uno de los pocos policías con los que me gusta colaborar.

—¿Por qué...? —Sakura interrumpió la pregunta y se quedó mirando el cigarrillo—. Lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo es posible? —murmuró.

—¿Qué habías olvidado? —Syaoran soltó una bocanada de humo.

—El cigarro —Sakura se sentó sobre la cama y se pasó una mano por el pelo, totalmente despeinado—. La colilla que había junto al cadáver.

Syaoran enarcó una ceja, pero se distrajo con los pechos firmes de Sakura, tan a mano y apetecibles.

—¿Y?

—Era reciente, de una de esas marcas caras que fumas —dijo ella—. Debería habértelo dicho antes, aunque a estas alturas no creo que tenga importancia. Ya sabes quién mató a Stevos; quien dirige la red de contrabando.

—Nunca te he dicho que lo sepa.

—No hacía falta —contestó Sakura, enfadada consigo misma.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si no le hubieras visto la cara, me lo habrías dicho. Como te negaste a responder, comprendí que lo habías visto.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a su pesar.

—¡Vaya! Menos mal que no te has cruzado en mi carrera antes. Me temo que se habría terminado rápidamente —comentó—. Respecto a la colilla, yo también la vi.

—Debería haberlo supuesto —murmuró ella.

—Y te aseguro que a Trípolos tampoco se le pasó por alto.

—Ese maldito cigarro me ha traído loca —Sakura exhaló un suspiro—. En algunos momentos he sospechado de todo el mundo: Dorian, Eriol, Nakuru... hasta de Tom y Yukito. Me estaba desquiciando.

—A mí no me has nombrado —dijo Syaoran mientras miraba el cigarro que tenía en la mano.

—No, ya te dije por qué.

—Cierto, con un extraño halago que había olvidado —murmuró él—. Debería haberte contado antes a qué me dedico. Habrías dormido mejor —añadió mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso.

—No te preocupes tanto por lo que duermo. Conseguirás que crea que tengo unas ojeras espantosas.

—¿Dormirás un poco si te digo que sí estás espantosa? —la provocó Syaoran después de hacerle una caricia en el cuello.

—No, pero te ganarás un puñetazo.

—Ah, entonces miento y te digo que estás preciosa —bromeó Syaoran y se ganó un pequeño codazo en las costillas—. Así que quieres jugar duro —añadió después de apagar el cigarro. Syaoran la volteó hasta situarla debajo. Sakura forcejeó unos segundos y acabó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces me han clavado contra el suelo como ahora? —le preguntó.

—No, ¿cuántas?

—No estoy segura —Sakura sonrió—. Pero creo que empieza a gustarme.

—Quizá consiga que te guste más todavía —dijo Syaoran antes de besarla.

Esa vez no le hizo el amor con finura, sino salvajemente. Sakura, tan desesperada como él, se dejó gobernar por la pasión. El miedo a que fuese la última vez que estaba con Syaoran multiplicó su deseo. Y el deseo encendió una mecha dentro de él.

Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos a toda velocidad. La besó con fiereza. Sakura se dejó consumir por las llamas sin pensarlo dos veces. Buscó los labios de Syaoran al tiempo que sus manos se estiraban, ansiosas por tocarlo y excitarlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan ágil. Era como si pudiese fundirse en el cuerpo de Syaoran a cada instante, para separarse y volverlo loco un segundo después. Sabía que estaba excitado. Lo notaba en cómo respiraba, en la tensión de sus músculos, en la humedad de su piel. Ella también sudaba, de nuevo, en armonía con Syaoran.

Arqueó la espalda hacia éste, exigiendo más que ofreciéndose. Le clavó los dedos en la cabeza y lo empujó hacia abajo para que posara la boca sobre sus pechos. Al sentir el primer mordisco, gimió. Dio un pequeño grito, pero quiso más. Y él le dio más, al tiempo que tomaba.

Pero a Sakura no le bastaba con su propio placer. Quería hacer saltar por los aires el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba Syaoran. Quería que perdiese la cordura. Y lo acarició con maestría, deprisa. Le clavó los dientes sobre la piel, lo oyó gruñir y soltó una risa gutural. Syaoran contuvo la respiración cuando lo agarró por debajo de la cintura. Supo que no tardaría en explotar. Arremetió una última vez y Sakura sintió que el sol estallaba en mil fragmentos.

* * *

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando supo que su tiempo junto a Sakura había terminado, Syaoran la besó con ternura.

—Te vas —dijo ella, obligándose a no agarrarlo para impedírselo.

—Pronto. Dentro de poco tendré que acompañarte a la villa —Syaoran se sentó sobre la cama y la incorporó también a ella—. Quédate dentro. Cierra todas las puertas y echa el cerrojo. Diles a los criados que no dejen pasar a nadie. A nadie.

Sakura trató de prometérselo, pero no logró formar las palabras:

—¿Vendrás cuando termines?

Syaoran sonrió y le acarició un rizo que tenía junto a la oreja.

—Treparé hasta tu terraza si hace falta.

—Te esperaré despierta y te abriré la puerta.

—Afrodita, ¿qué ha sido de tu romanticismo? —dijo él tras darle un beso en la muñeca.

De pronto, Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y lo apretó.

—No iba a decirlo. Me había prometido que no lo diría —dijo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas—. Ten cuidado. Por favor, por favor, ten cuidado. Tengo mucho miedo por ti.

—No, no lo tengas —Syaoran notó que empezaban a escapársele las lágrimas—. No llores por mí.

—Perdona —Sakura pestañeó—. No te estoy ayudando.

Syaoran la apartó y la miró a los ojos, brillantes de llanto no vertido.

—No me pidas que no vaya, Sakura.

—No —dijo ésta tras tragar saliva—. No te lo pido. Pero no me pidas tú que no me preocupe.

—Es la última vez —aseguró él.

Sus palabras la estremecieron, pero consiguió mantenerle la mirada:

—Sí, lo sé.

—Espérame —dijo antes de abrazarla de nuevo—. Espérame —repitió, temeroso de perderla.

—Con una botella del mejor vino de Eriol —le prometió ella con voz firme.

—Pero antes brindemos con champán. Ahora —Syaoran le dio un beso en una sien—. Por mañana.

—Sí —Sakura esbozó una sonrisa que casi logró iluminarle los ojos—. Brindemos por mañana.

—Espera un segundo —Syaoran le dio otro beso y la dejó reposando sobre la almohada—. Bajo y subo con una botella.

Sakura esperó a que la puerta se cerrase para hundir la cara en la almohada.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Hola! ^^_

_Espero les haya gustado, Gracias por todos sus reviews, muchísimas gracias! n_n_

_Lamento la demora, pero estoy un poco ocupada en estos días..._

_No sé cuándo haré la próxima actualización, ya que llevaré mi compu para que le hagan unos ajustes, y no sé cuando la tendré de nuevo... TT-TT Qué agonía sin mi compu! TTOTT ^^U_

_Bueno, me despido... Desde ya, muchas gracias por todo! =)_

_Cuídense y hasta la próxima!_

_Reviews?..._


	13. Chapter 13

El triunfo del amor.

* * *

XIII

* * *

Era de noche cuando despertó. Confundida, desorientada, trató de ver dónde estaba. La habitación estaba en silencio, llena de sombras. Tenía una colcha encima, algo ligero y suave, sedoso. Y bajo la colcha, ella, calentita y desnuda.

_Syaoran_, pensó asustada de repente. Se había quedado dormida y él se había marchado. Gruñó, se sentó y apretó las rodillas contra el pecho. ¿Cómo había podido desperdiciar aquellos últimos momentos juntos?, ¿cuánto llevaba dormida? ¿Hacía cuánto se había marchado Syaoran? Estiró el brazo y encendió la lámpara de noche con manos temblorosas.

La luz la alivió un poco y antes de salir de la cama en busca de un reloj, vio la nota que Syaoran le había dejado apoyada contra la lámpara. La agarró y la leyó: "_sigue durmiendo_". Era lo único que decía.

Típico de él, pensó y casi se echó a reír. Sakura sujetó la nota en la mano, como si de ese modo pudiese tener a Syaoran más cerca, y se levantó para vestirse. No le costó descubrir que su ropa había desaparecido.

—¡Será desgraciado! —exclamó en alto, olvidándose de inmediato de los tiernos pensamientos de sólo unos segundos antes.

De modo que no había querido arriesgarse y se había encargado de que no saliera de casa. Desnuda, con las manos sobre las caderas, miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. ¿Adónde demonios pensaba que iba a ir? No tenía forma de saber dónde estaba... ni qué estaría haciendo, pensó preocupada de nuevo.

Esperar. De repente, sintió que se había quedado fría y se abrigó con la colcha de la cama. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

El tiempo pasaba, minuto a minuto, con desesperante lentitud. Sakura daba vueltas por la habitación, se obligaba a sentarse y volvía a levantarse. En un par de horas amanecería, se dijo. Y con el amanecer terminaría la espera. Para todos.

No lo soportaba, pensó desesperada segundos después. Tenía que soportarlo, se dijo un segundo más tarde. ¿Y si Syaoran no regresaba nunca?, ¿y si no amanecía? Suspiró impaciente y echó la colcha a un lado. Quizá no le quedara más remedio que esperar, pensó Sakura mientras se dirigía al armario de Syaoran. Pero iba listo si pensaba que lo esperaría desnuda.

* * *

Syaoran relajó los músculos de los hombros y contuvo las ganas de fumarse un cigarro. Incluso esa pequeña luz sería peligrosa en aquel momento. La cueva estaba en silencio, iluminada por la luz blanca de la luna. De tanto en tanto se oía un susurro más allá de la roca. No del viento, ni de los espíritus, sino de un hombre uniformado. La cueva encerraba secretos. Syaoran levantó los prismáticos y miró de nuevo hacia el mar.

—¿Alguna señal? —preguntó Trípolos. Parecía muy cómodo, agazapado en cuclillas tras una roca y mascando un chicle de menta. Syaoran se limitó a negar con la cabeza y le acercó los prismáticos a Wei.

—Media hora —calculó éste, chupando el extremo de su pipa—. El viento trae el sonido del motor.

—Yo no oigo nada —murmuró Trípolos, mirando a Wei con un ceño de duda.

Syaoran rió, envalentonado por la excitación que siempre le producía el peligro.

—Wei oye lo que los demás no podemos. Diles a tus hombres que estén preparados.

—Mis hombres están listos —Trípolos miró el perfil de Syaoran—. Disfruta con su trabajo, señor Li.

—A veces —murmuró Syaoran. Luego sonrió—. Esta vez sí, desde luego.

—Y enseguida habrá terminado todo —añadió Wei a su lado.

Syaoran giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Sabía que aquella afirmación no aludía sólo a aquel trabajo, sino a toda la carrera de Syaoran. No se lo había dicho, pero Wei lo había adivinado.

—Sí —contestó sin más y luego volvió a mirar al mar.

Pensó en Sakura y deseó que siguiera dormida. La había encontrado tan bella, tan agotada al regresar a la habitación... Con las mejillas húmedas. Maldita fuera, no soportaba la idea de que Sakura llorase. Pero había sentido un inmenso alivio al verla dormida. No había tenido que ver sus ojos al marcharse.

Y en su casa estaba más segura que en la villa, se dijo Syaoran. Con suerte, todavía seguiría durmiendo cuando regresara y le habría ahorrado horas de preocupación. Quitarle la ropa había sido un impulso para quedarse tranquilo. Ni siquiera Sakura se atrevería a salir a la playa sin nada con que taparse.

Sonrió. Si despertaba y buscaba su ropa, seguro que lo insultaría. Podía imaginársela de pie, en medio de la habitación, cubierta tan sólo por la luz de la luna hecha una furia.

Syaoran sintió un pinchazo de deseo y se prometió que la mantendría desnuda hasta que el sol volviese a ponerse.

—Ya vienen —dijo después de consultar el horizonte con los prismáticos.

La luna permitía distinguir la silueta del bote. Una decena de hombres aguardaban su llegada ocultos entre rocas y sombras. El bote avanzaba en silencio, impulsado por remos.

Lo amarraron con una cuerda sin apenas palabras. En el aire flotaba un olor que Syaoran reconoció. El olor del miedo. Aunque su cara transmitía calma, sintió un nuevo subidón de adrenalina. Ahí estaba el hombre enmascarado. Lo tenían.

La tripulación abandonó el bote para reunirse en las sombras de la playa. Una figura encapuchada se acercó. Syaoran hizo una señal, la cueva quedó totalmente iluminada y empezaron a salir hombres de las rocas.

—En nombre del Rey —dijo Trípolos con solemnidad—, este bote queda retenido por contrabando ilegal. Bajen las armas y ríndanse.

Un revuelo de gritos y movimiento rompió el silencio de la cueva. Unos hombres trataban de escapar y otros intentaban detener a los delincuentes. Se oyeron disparos, estallidos de dolor y furia.

Los contrabandistas estaban dispuestos a defenderse con cuchillos, con sus propios puños, con uñas y dientes si hacía falta. Sería una batalla corta pero violenta.

Syaoran vio que el hombre encapuchado se escabullía del caos dándose a la fuga. Maldijo para sus adentros y salió corriendo tras él después de asegurarse de que llevaba la pistola bien sujeta. Otro hombre chocó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo. Rodaron sobre las rocas más allá del ruido y de la luz. Arrojados a la oscuridad, siguieron dando tumbos impotentemente hasta que la superficie se allanó. Un filo brilló y Syaoran agarró con ambas manos la muñeca que empuñaba el cuchillo de su agresor para impedir que lo degollasen.

* * *

Los disparos hicieron que Sakura se levantara de la silla de un salto. ¿Los había oído de verdad o se los había imaginado?, se preguntó mientras el corazón le taladraba las costillas. Le había dado la impresión de que habían sonado muy cerca. Miró por la ventana y oyó otro disparo, y el eco del disparo. Se quedó helada.

Está bien, se dijo. Syaoran no tardaría en regresar. Y todo habría terminado. Estaba segura de que Syaoran estaba bien.

Pero antes de terminar la frase, bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió a su encuentro.

Sakura se dirigió a la playa. Sólo quería reunirse con Syaoran. Éste llegaría en cualquier momento y ella podría ver con sus propios ojos que no estaba herido. Los vaqueros de Syaoran le estaban grandes; rozaban el suelo mientras bajaba el camino del acantilado. Respiraba con dificultad. Lo único que oía era el sonido de sus pisadas, tan ensordecedor que Sakura pensó que se sentiría aliviada si volvía a oír otro disparo. De ese modo, quizá pudiese determinar de dónde procedía. Podría encontrar a Syaoran.

Entonces, desde lo alto de las escaleras de la playa, lo vio caminando por la playa. Aliviada, al borde casi de las lágrimas, bajó corriendo a su encuentro.

Syaoran seguía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para reparar en Sakura. Fue a gritar su nombre, pero no consiguió emitir sonido alguno. Dejó de correr. No era Syaoran, comprendió al tiempo que miraba al hombre encapuchado. Syaoran no se movía así, no andaba de ese modo. Y no tenía por qué llevar máscara. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el hombre se quitó la capucha y la luna iluminó su rostro.

¡Dios!, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?, ¿cómo no lo había visto? Aquellos ojos tan calmados... demasiado calmados, pensó atemorizada. ¿De veras había visto alguna emoción en ellos? Sakura retrocedió un paso y miró a su alrededor en busca de algún sitio donde ocultarse. Pero el hombre alzó la cabeza. Su expresión se endureció al verla.

—Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me... me apetecía pasear —respondió, tratando de sonar natural. No tenía adonde huir. Se humedeció los labios y siguió hablando mientras él avanzaba—. Hace una noche preciosa. Aunque ya casi ha amanecido... No esperaba verte. Me has sorprendido. Creía...

—Creías que estaba en Atenas —finalizó Dorian sonriente—. Pero, como ves, no lo estoy. Y me temo, Sakura, que has visto demasiado —añadió al tiempo que dejaba caer la capucha sobre la arena.

—Sí —reconoció ella. No tenía sentido disimular—. Es verdad.

—Es una lástima. Aun así, podrías serme útil. Una rehén estadounidense —dijo con aire pensativo mientras examinaba su cara. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí—. Además, eres mujer —añadió mientras la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella por la arena.

Sakura intentó soltarse.

—No pienso ir contigo.

—No tienes elección —Dorian tocó la empuñadura del cuchillo—. A no ser que quieras acabar como Stevos.

Sakura tragó saliva. Algunas personas no tenían capacidad de sentir emociones... ni de amor ni de odio. Dorian no había estado hablando de Nakuru, sino de sí mismo. Era tan peligroso como un animal en estampida.

—Intentaste matar a Nakuru.

—Se había convertido en un estorbo. No sólo quería dinero, sino acapararme. Me estaba chantajeando para que me casara con ella —Dorian rió—. Sólo tuve que tentarla con la heroína. Creía que la dosis que le di sería suficiente —añadió mientras tiraba de Sakura, obligándola a andar sobre la playa.

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena, adrede, como si hubiera tropezado.

—La habrías rematado esa misma mañana si no la hubiese encontrado yo antes.

—Tienes la costumbre de estar en el sitio inadecuado en el momento inadecuado —Dorian la obligó a levantarse—. He tenido que hacerme pasar por el amante preocupado durante un tiempo, yendo y viniendo entre Lesbos y Atenas. Un incordio. Si hubiese podido quedarme un momento a solas con ella en el hospital... Pero va a sobrevivir. Y hablará. Había llegado el momento de irse, de todos modos —añadió encogiéndose de hombros, como si la vida de Nakuru no valiese nada.

—Perdiste tu último cargamento —soltó Sakura, desesperada por distraerlo para que redujese el paso. Si subían las escaleras de la playa y la llevaba hacia los acantilados... y en la oscuridad...

Dorian se quedó helado y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ayudé a robarlo —contestó impulsivamente—. El sitio secreto de la colina. La cueva...

Dorian la agarró por el cuello.

—Así que te has quedado con lo que es mío. ¿Dónde está?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde? —insistió él apretándola con más fuerza.

Un dios, pensó ella mientras miraba su rostro bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía la cara de un dios. ¿Por qué no se había acordado de Dorian al pensar que los dioses eran sanguinarios? Sakura puso una mano sobre la muñeca de él, como indicándole que se rendía. Dorian aflojó ligeramente.

—Vete al infierno.

Dorian le dio una bofetada que la tiró al suelo. La miró con expresión vacía.

—Me lo vas a decir antes de que acabe contigo. Acabarás suplicándome que termine —dijo agachándose hacia ella—.Ya habrá tiempo cuando salgamos de la isla.

—No te diré nada —Sakura se apartó unos centímetros—. La policía sabe quién eres. No podrás esconderte.

Dorian la agarró por el pelo y le dio un doloroso tirón para que se pusiera de pie.

—Si prefieres morir...

De pronto la soltó. Sakura volvió a caer de rodillas y Dorian se dio de espaldas contra el suelo.

—Syaoran —Dorian se limpió la sangre de la boca mientras alzaba la mirada—. Qué sorpresa. Una sorpresa tremenda —añadió mientras se fijaba en la pistola que Syaoran llevaba en la mano.

—¡Syaoran! —Sakura se levantó y corrió hacia él, pero Syaoran no se molestó en mirarla—. Creía... tenía miedo de que estuvieses muerto.

—Levántate —le ordenó a Dorian apuntándolo con la pistola—. O te meto un tiro en la cabeza ahí mismo.

—¿Estás herido? —Sakura le agarró un brazo en busca de alguna señal—. Cuando oí los disparos...

—Considérate detenido —Syaoran apartó a Sakura sin quitar ojo de Dorian—. Suelta la pistola. Tírala hacia mí. Con dos dedos. Un movimiento raro y no volverás a respirar —añadió con frialdad.

Dorian sacó su pistola con un movimiento lento y la echó a un lado.

—Debo reconocer que me asombras, Syaoran. Eres tú el que me ha estado persiguiendo todos estos meses.

—El placer es mío.

—Y yo que pensaba que sólo te interesaban tus objetos de arte y ganar dinero. Siempre he admirado lo bien que te iban los negocios... aunque parece que no era consciente de todos tus negocios —dijo enarcando la ceja—. ¿Eres policía? —preguntó y Syaoran sonrió.

—Sólo respondo ante un hombre: Adonti —dijo con calma y disfrutó de la fugaz expresión de miedo que advirtió en la cara de Dorian—. Antes o después, tú y yo nos habríamos encontrado. Estuvimos a punto anoche.

—¿Anoche?

—¿Pensabas que era una cabra lo que te estaba vigilando?

—No —Dorian asintió con la cabeza—. Me pareció intuir algo más... Debería haber investigado.

—Te has vuelto descuidado, Dorian. Me hice pasar por ti en el último viaje e hice temblar a tus hombres.

—Tú —murmuró Dorian.

—Un buen alijo, según mis socios de Atenas —comentó Syaoran—. Podía haberte cazado entonces, pero esperé hasta estar seguro de que Eriol no estaba involucrado. Ha merecido la pena esperar.

—¿Eriol? Eriol no tiene estómago para esto. Sólo piensa en su esposa, sus barcos y su honor —Dorian se echó a reír. Luego volvió a fijarse en Syaoran—. Pero está claro que me he equivocado contigo. Creía que eras un rico estúpido, pero nunca pensé que debiera preocuparme por ti. Mi enhorabuena por ese talento para el engaño... y por tu buen gusto —añadió desviando la mirada hacia Sakura.

—_Efxaristo._

De pronto, Syaoran dejó su pistola en la arena, junto a la de Dorian. Sakura lo miró confundida, aterrada. Las dos armas yacían negras sobre la arena blanca.

—Tengo el deber de entregarte al capitán Trípolos y a las autoridades griegas —dijo Syaoran mientras sacaba su cuchillo—. Pero será un placer arrancarte el corazón por haber puesto las manos encima de mi mujer.

—¡Syaoran, no!

Syaoran detuvo a Sakura con una orden suave:

—Vuelve a la villa y quédate ahí.

—Por favor, Sakura tiene que quedarse —interrumpió Dorian sonriente mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su cuchillo—. Un desenlace tan inesperado... Será el premio adecuado para el que salga con vida.

—Vete —le ordenó Syaoran de nuevo apretando el cuchillo. Era medio griego, suficientemente griego para haber deseado la muerte de Dorian al ver que le pegaba.

—Syaoran, no lo hagas. No me ha herido.

—Te ha dejado la marca de la mano en la cara —dijo con suavidad—. Aparta.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la mejilla y retrocedió.

Dorian y Syaoran se tantearon y empezaron a dar vueltas en círculo. La luna iluminaba el filo de sus cuchillos. Cuando Dorian realizó el primer ataque, Sakura se tapó la boca para no gritar. Aquello no se parecía nada a las bellas peleas de las coreografías. Era un enfrentamiento real y letal. No había sonrisas aventureras ni risas fanfarronas. Los dos hombres llevaban la muerte en la mirada. Sakura podía oler el sudor de ambos.

La luz de las estrellas se proyectaba sobre sus caras con aire fantasmal. Lo único que oía era el sonido de su propia respiración, el sonido del mar, el sonido del acero cortando el aire. Syaoran estaba llevando a Dorian hacia la orilla, alejándolo de ella. Estaba lleno de ira, pero sabía bien que no debía dejarse arrastrar por las emociones en aquel instante. Tenía que ser frío. Como Dorian.

—Disfrutaré de tu mujercita antes de que termine la noche —dijo éste mientras los cuchillos chocaban. Sonrió al ver la furia indisimulada de Syaoran.

Sakura vio aterrada una mancha que salía de la manga de Syaoran, donde Dorian lo había alcanzado, sorteando las defensas de su rival. Habría gritado si hubiese encontrado aire en los pulmones. Habría rezado, pero tenía paralizado hasta el cerebro.

La velocidad a la que se precipitaron el uno contra el otro la dejó atónita. Estaban separados y, un segundo después, se habían enganchado y eran un único cuerpo. Rodaron sobre la arena, un caos de piernas, brazos y cuchillos. Sakura oyó sus respiraciones agitadas, sus gruñidos. De repente, Dorian estaba encima de Syaoran. Sakura vio espantada cómo sacaba el cuchillo. Cayó sobre la arena, a un centímetro de la cara de Syaoran. Sin pensarlo, Sakura fue por las pistolas.

Estaba tan nerviosa que el revólver se le cayó de nuevo sobre la arena. Apretó los dientes y volvió a agarrarlo. De rodillas, miró hacia los cuerpos entrelazados. Con frialdad, obligándose a hacer lo que más había despreciado siempre, se dispuso a matar.

Un grito rompió el aire. Un grito animal y primitivo. Sin saber quién de los dos lo había soltado, Sakura apretó la pistola con fuerza y apuntó hacia el bulto inmóvil que yacía sobre la arena. Todavía podía oír la respiración... pero sólo de uno de los dos. Si Dorian se levantaba, apretaría el gatillo.

Una sombra se movió. Sakura apretó los dientes. Le temblaban los dedos.

—Baja esa maldita pistola antes de matarme.

—Syaoran —Sakura soltó el arma.

Syaoran se acercó a ella un poco renqueante. Se agachó para ponerla de pie.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer con la pistola, Afrodita? —preguntó con suavidad—. No habrías podido apretar el gatillo.

—Sí —Sakura lo miró a los ojos—. Lo habría apretado.

Syaoran se quedó mirándola unos segundos y vio que lo que decía era cierto. Maldijo para sus adentros y la abrazó.

—¿Por qué no te has quedado en la villa? No quería hacerte pasar por esto.

—No podía quedarme quieta. No después de oír los disparos.

—Claro: oyes disparos y sales a ver qué pasa. Muy lógico.

—¿Qué iba a hacer si no?

Syaoran abrió la boca para reprenderla, pero la cerró de nuevo.

—Me has robado la ropa —dijo él. Se negaba a enfadarse con Sakura en ese momento. No podía enfadarse con ella cuando todavía estaba temblando como una hoja. Pero cuando todo hubiese pasado...

—Tú me has robado la mía antes —contestó Sakura tras un sonido que podía ser una risa o un sollozo. De pronto, sintió algo pegajoso en la palma de la mano. Bajó la vista y vio sangre—. ¡Dios!, ¡estás herido!

—No es nada.

—¡Maldito seas por ser tan macho y estúpido!, ¡estás sangrando!

Syaoran rió y la abrazó de nuevo.

—No estoy siendo macho ni estúpido, pero si eso te hace feliz, te dejaré que me cures todos los arañazos luego. Ahora necesito otro tipo de medicina —dijo y la besó antes de que pudiera contestar.

Sakura agarró la camisa de Syaoran mientras volcaba su corazón en aquel encuentro de labios. El miedo que la había atenazado se disolvió, y con él, se disolvieron también las fuerzas que la habían sostenido. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Syaoran para alimentarse con su energía.

—Voy a necesitar muchos cuidados durante un montón de tiempo. Puede que esté más herido de lo que pensaba —murmuró él contra la boca de Sakura. Al notar sus lágrimas sobre las mejillas, se apartó—. No, no llores. Es lo único que no podría soportar esta noche.

—No lloraré —aseguró Sakura mientras seguían saltándosele lágrimas de los ojos—. No lloraré. Pero no dejes de besarme. No pares —añadió justo antes de buscar su boca. El calor del beso consiguió acabar con las lágrimas y con el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo.

—Veo, señor Li, que ha podido interceptar al señor Zoulas.

Syaoran maldijo la interrupción en voz baja antes de girar la cabeza hacia Trípolos.

—¿Sus hombres han detenido a la tripulación?

—Sí —el capitán miró el cuerpo tendido sobre la playa, y se acercó a examinarlo. Miró las pistolas tendidas en la arena y sacó sus propias conclusiones—. Parece que el señor Zoulas ha ofrecido resistencia. Es una lástima que no pueda ir a juicio.

—Una lástima —convino Syaoran.

—Parece que se le cayó el arma mientras forcejeaban —comentó Trípolos.

—Eso parece, sí.

Trípolos se agachó a recoger la pistola y se la devolvió.

—¿Ha terminado su trabajo? —preguntó.

—Sí, ha terminado —contestó Syaoran y el capitán se inclinó ligeramente.

—Gracias, señor Li —dijo—. Y enhorabuena —añadió después de mirar a Sakura.

—Llevaré a la señorita Kinomoto a casa —comentó Syaoran—. Puede ponerse en contacto conmigo mañana si me necesita. Buenas noches, capitán.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Trípolos.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Syaoran mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras de la playa. Unos minutos antes había peleado por impedir que Dorian la arrastrase hacia ellas. De pronto, se presentaban como la llave que abría paso al resto de su vida.

—Mira, ya casi no hay estrellas —Sakura suspiró. Ya no tenía miedo ni ansiedad ni dudas—. Me siento como si llevara toda la vida esperando a que amaneciese.

—Tengo entendido que quieres ir a Venecia y montar en góndola.

Sakura lo miró sorprendido y rió.

—Te lo ha dicho Yukito.

—También habló de los Campos Elíseos.

—Y quiero aprender a pescar —murmuró mientras observaba el nacimiento de un nuevo día.

—No soy un hombre fácil, Sakura.

—No —convino ella sin dudarlo—. No lo eres.

Syaoran se paró a los pies de las escaleras y se giró a mirarla. De pronto, no le salían las palabras. Se preguntó por qué había creído que le resultaría más sencillo.

—Ya conoces mi lado más oscuro. No suelo ser dulce y soy muy autoritario. Tengo mal humor.

Sakura contuvo un bostezo y sonrió.

—Una descripción muy acertada.

Se sentía tonto. Y tenía miedo. ¿Aceptaría una mujer las palabras de amor de un hombre al que había visto matar?, ¿tenía él derecho a pronunciarlas? Syaoran la miró, vestida con la ropa de su armario, con unos vaqueros que le colgaban y una camisa que ocultaba unos pechos pequeños y firmes y una cintura estrecha que casi podía rodear con las manos.

—Sakura...

—¿Syaoran? —preguntó sorprendida ante la indecisión de éste—. ¿Qué pasa?

Syaoran la miró con intensidad, quizá con un poco de desesperación.

—¿Es el brazo? —se alarmó ella.

—¡No, por Dios! —Syaoran la agarró por los hombros—. El brazo está bien. Escúchame.

—Te estoy escuchando —contestó Sakura algo irritada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Esto.

Syaoran se apoderó de su boca. Necesitaba saborearla. Cuando puso fin al beso, sus manos la sujetaban con menos fuerza, pero los ojos le brillaban.

—Sakura, seré un marido difícil y exasperante, pero no te aburrirás conmigo —dijo por fin. Le agarró las manos y se las besó—.Te quiero, Sakura.

De pronto, se le olvidó que estaba cansada. Estupefacta, abrió la boca, pero no consiguió formar una sola palabra.

—Maldita sea, Sakura, no te quedes mirándome. ¡Di que sí, por Dios! —exclamó frustrado—. ¡No pienso dejar que digas que no!

La agarró por los hombros y Sakura supo que en cualquier momento empezaría a zarandearla. Pero los ojos de Syaoran no sólo reflejaban mal genio, sino también dudas, miedos, cansancio. Sakura sintió un amor arrasador.

—Así que no piensas dejar que diga «no» —murmuró.

—No —Syaoran la agarró con más fuerza—. Me has robado el corazón. No te marcharás con él.

Sakura alzó una mano y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

—¿Crees que podría seguir viviendo sin ti, Syaoran? —dijo y sintió el inmenso alivio de éste—. Anda, vamos a casa.

_The end..._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno... ha llegado a su fin... qué les ha parecido?_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas... por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia... n.n al igual, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos... Fue muy gratificante la experiencia... Espero que la próxima (si es que hay ¬¬) sea aún mejor... ;P =)_

_Lamento mucho la demora, he estado ocupada... cargando con algunas responsabilidades que me roban bastante tiempo y me dejan agotada. X| _

_Será hasta la próxima..!_

_Cuídense y suerte..._

_Bye, bye! ;)_

_¿Reviews..?_


End file.
